Its Gonna Be Love
by ashleigh-rose
Summary: AU. Brooke Davis is a new student who befriends the all-star Lucas Scott and his group of friends. When the two meet, they cannot seem to get along. When something happens do they see each other in a new light or will the drama continue? Brucas with NH
1. The First Day!

AU. Brooke Davis is a new student who befriends all-star Lucas Scott and his group of friends. When the two meet, they cannot seem to get along. When something happens, do they see each other in a different light or will the drama continue? Major Brucas with Naley and Jeyton.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the story except my characters.

* * *

The young brunette pulled up to her new school in her blue Volkswagen beetle. She eyed the place she considered "hell" before stepping out and heading towards the office. She rolled her eyes once she entered the warm room. There were papers everywhere and the woman behind the desk seemed to be confused and slightly frustrated. The girl walked up to the desk and knocked on the wood to get the old woman's attention.

"Oh!" The woman exclaimed. "I'm so sorry. How may I help you dear?" Brooke just handed her the paperwork and waited patiently while she looked over the papers. "Welcome to Tree Hill Mrs. Davis!"

"Thank you." Brooke muttered angrily. She didn't want to be here and wouldn't have to if her parents weren't so demanding and annoying. "I'll probably be needing help around the school since I'm new and everything."

The old woman nodded and looked at the computer before making a call and turning to an anxious Brooke. "Yes dear, I already have someone coming up." Brooke smiled politely and took a seat on one of the uncomfortable office seats. She looked around the small room, noticing the basketball pictures and trophies stood out among the rest. 'Figures' Brooke thought.

Brooke began to look around for something else to take her mind off of the craziness that had been going on lately when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She stood up and turned around, ready to blow some steam off on whoever decided to hit on her or talk to her.

"Listen here buddy-" She began fiercely before closing her mouth at the sight of the young man in front of her.

He laughed before shaking his head. "Someone's a little tired this morning." He held out his hand. "Lucas Scott." Brooke just rolled her eyes at his comment and ignored his hand before turning back around to sit down. He tapped her shoulder once again and she turned back around, getting ready to tell him to back off.

"What do you want?" Brooke hissed.

"I'm your "escort"." He said using finger quotes. She just shook her head and handed him her schedule. "Okay, so first period would be with me and Hales." She just ignored him as he talked to her or tried to talk to her. "Come on." She noticed that he began to walk away and she followed right behind him. "So where did you transfer from?"

She just looked at him before averting her eyes to her fingernails. He sighed before turning a corner and walking into a class. She followed behind him before she lost him and walked in the same classroom he had. 'Great' Brooke thought as everyone's eyes were on her and the annoying boy in front of her. Lucas walked up to the teacher and handed her the schedule before leading Brooke to a seat next to his.

He had tried to make conversation with her the whole class period but failed. She just wasn't in the mood to make any friends right now. Hell, she didn't even opt to come here; she was forced without any idea as to where she was going until she got here. She was angry at her parents but she knew she would have to make friends sooner or later; it would get lonely considering that she lived alone in this small hick of a town.

"Do you want to sit with me at Lunch?" Lucas attempted at conversation yet again on the way to second hour.

She sighed before finally talking to him. "Sure." Lucas smiled but Brooke looked bored as they made their way to another room of torture. Once Brooke had gotten through all four periods, it was time for lunch. Lucas had met her outside of her class and together they walked to the cafeteria.

Brooke noticed the table they sat at had about seven other people that looked like either jocks or cheerleaders. Brooke sat down uncomfortably as everyone stared at her; to them she was just the awkward new girl.

"Hey everyone, this is Brooke Davis." Lucas introduced her and she smiled with a little wave. They all figured she was non-threatening and loosened up a bit. The blond and brunette smiled while the few guys waved back. The only one Brooke guessed was still a little intimidated was the redhead but she figured it would pass.

"Hi, I'm Haley and the blond is Peyton. The redhead grouch over there is Rachel. My boyfriend is Nathan." Haley pointed to the cute black-haired one. "That's Skillz, Mouth, and Bevin over there." Brooke just smiled before laughing on the inside at the odd nicknames some of the people had.

"Nice to meet you all." She voiced to the whole table.

Lucas raised his hands and laughed. "She speaks!" Everyone just laughed along with him before returning to their conversations.

"Hey, don't worry about them, they are all just too busy in their social lives." The girl named Peyton said to her. Brooke just laughed and knew that her and this Peyton person were gonna be good friends. "So new girl, where did you transfer from?"

"L.A." Brooke replied with a laugh as the girl's eyes shot up in surprise.

"I've always wanted to go their. Unfortunately, I'm stuck in this old town but it does have its perks." Peyton mused as she looked at her group. Brooke also stared at the tiny group that was closely knit. She wished she had friends like this but since she moved so much she rarely had time to do so.

"Yeah, well I consider you lucky." Brooke confessed.

Peyton looked at her curiously. "How so?"

Brooke looked around the group before turning to the blond. "I've never really had any good friends. Maybe there was a few people who I liked but since I was always moving so much I guess I never had anyone close." Peyton sympathized the girl sitting in front of her before smiling and giving the brunette a small hug.

"I'll be your new best friend." Peyton laughed as Brooke smiled and hugged her back. Brooke felt comfortable with this girl and she needed a friend; maybe it would do her some good.

"Well thank you then." Brooke teased as she laughed at their joke. During her conversation with her newest friend she noticed she had forgotten about her cute escort. She looked around and found him chatting with a few guys from their table. He looked up for a moment and caught her eye which she immediately looked away from. She heard Peyton laughing and turned towards her.

"What?" Brooke asked, bewildered.

Peyton rolled her eyes and gave her a 'are you serious' look. "Flirting with Lucas?"

Brooke just scoffed. "Please, he's cute and all but he's not my type and besides I just got here." Brooke was amazed at how comfortable she was with Peyton and how easily she told her stuff.

"Yeah, well don't get too hopeful." Peyton said knowingly. "His psycho girlfriend won't have it."

"I take it you don't like her?" Brooke proposed.

"Nobody does and ever since they started dating, it's like he's been more of an ass." Peyton said sadly as she stared at Lucas.

"He seemed nice to me earlier." Brooke offered.

Peyton just rolled her eyes. "That was so he would look good in front of the teachers, no offense. Wait until you get to know him and he'll become more of an ass. Bitch incoming." Brooke looked over and saw a pretty blond heading towards the table. "Hi Jessica."

Brooke figured it to be Lucas' girlfriend. The girl turned to Brooke and made a disgusted face before looking at her nails. "They are really going low on who they accept to this school nowadays."

Brooke just scoffed. "Yeah. I mean they let you in right?" Brooke laughed on the inside as the girl's face contorted in surprise and anger.

"Don't test me new girl." Jessica threatened. Brooke just looked her up and down before laughing loudly.

"Don't make it so easy." Brooke retorted and everyone sneered as Jessica huffed and went to Lucas to tell on her. Everyone looked at Brooke and smiled at her.

"Good job." The one named Haley said. "We all hate her anyways." Brooke just nodded and turned towards Peyton who's mouth was open.

"Wow! Never expected you to be the bitchy one." Peyton laughed as Brooke just shrugged. Brooke noticed her escort heading towards her from the corner of her eyes. She groaned inwardly; she did not want enemies on her first day here! She just wanted to get through the year peacefully but yet again the fates had seemed to deal her a bad hand.

"Why did you have to be so rude to my girlfriend?" Lucas blamed. Brooke just rolled her eyes and turned to him.

"Can you not give me crap on my first day please?" She asked nicely before smiling and turning back to Peyton. She felt him grab her shoulder and turn her back to him. "Don't touch me!"

"Then don't harass my girlfriend Davis." Lucas said harshly. By now, Brooke was about ready to scream at him for blaming her on her _first_ day. Brooke removed his hand from her shoulder and pushed it away.

"Then tell her to stop being so bitchy. I didn't do anything. She was the one being rude." Brooke replied angrily. She knew she shouldn't be so mean but she hated people who assumed things that weren't true.

"Yeah right. She wouldn't be rude to a new student." He defended. She was glaring at him now and he was staring at her defiantly. Their table was watching intently as the two people argued over someone they didn't even like.

Brooke just laughed. "I would re-check your girlfriend's personality."

"No, I would re-check yours. How can you blame her for being mean?" Lucas yelled angrily. The whole cafeteria had silenced by now. Everyone was waiting to see what would happen between their star and the new girl.

"How can you blame me? You don't even know me!" Brooke yelled back. Lucas just stared at her cruelly.

"I believe her well enough to know that she wouldn't lie to me." Lucas yelled in her face.

Brooke just glared. "I suggest you get out of my face now or so help me god I will hurt you. I don't care if it is my first day here and I'm not gonna fight with you over someone who insulted _me_. I don't even know you or your trashy girlfriend and right now I don't particularly like you so I would just back the fuck off." Brooke said calmly before sitting down. "Oh and I know what they mean when they say your an ass." Lucas just stood shocked. No person, let alone a new girl had ever stood up to him and he didn't really know what to do about it so he just walked off and grabbed Jessica before leaving the silent cafeteria.

"Go Brooke!" The boy named Nathan told her. She just smiled before Peyton squealed and hugged her.

"You go new best friend. No one has ever told him off like that. He's probably having a fit." Peyton laughed and Brooke joined in. Even though she had a rough start she figured that she would have a fun year with the people at the table.

* * *

Brooke: Did you see that?  
Peyton: What?  
Brooke: Nathan just gave her the nod.  
Peyton: What nod?  
Brooke: The "lets hook up after the game" nod. Wanna know what I think? I think Nathan likes tutor girl. But I think tutor girl likes Lucas. And I know I like Lucas. And I don't know who the hell you like anymore. This is all turning into one big love… rectangle plus one, whatever that is.

Review!


	2. And So The Drama Begins

The next day had gone differently than Brooke had planned. She had met up with Peyton before school and the two walked together, chatting about parties and boys.

"Yeah and there's this beach thing that you should come to this weekend." Peyton said excitedly. Brooke just smiled and was about to reply before she felt someone stop in front of her. Her eyes met Lucas' and her smile went away.

"Listen Brooke, I'm sorry for being such an ass yesterday." He apologized. Brooke just looked away disgusted and rolled her eyes.

"Go to hell." She told him before grabbing Peyton's arm and walking away from him. He was shocked again but brushed it off before shaking his head and heading the opposite way.

"One more point for B. Davis!" Peyton yelled, gathering attention from the other students.

"B. Davis?" Brooke asked curiously. Peyton shrugged before laughing. "Nickname."

Brooke laughed. "Okay, P. Sawyer!" Peyton just lifted her eyebrows and smiled at the nickname.

"Oh! I almost forgot to ask you about cheer. I saw your sticker on your binder from your old school. Did you want to join? I'm actually looking for someone to fill co-captain." Peyton asked her hopefully.

Brooke just rolled her eyes playfully. "I'd love too." Peyton squealed again before both girls headed into class. Throughout first period Lucas had been giving Brooke sideways glances and when she caught them she glared angrily at him.

Lunch was a different story entirely. Everyone had warmed up to her and she was enjoying her time here but Lucas seemed to ruin her day yet again. He had started, yet again, another argument about how Brooke should have gotten over it.

"You know, when you keep bringing it up, it's kind of hard to forget it." Brooke yelled at him.

Lucas looked away frustrated. "Forget it." Brooke smiled in victory before turning to her group of friends. Peyton could feel the tension from the moment she entered the cafeteria and when she walked up to Brooke, she could practically see the anger flowing off of her in waves.

"Hey there steamy." Peyton teased. Brooke just rolled her eyes and went back to eating her food and trying to enjoy the rest of her day.

After school, Brooke had cheer. After telling Peyton that she had been captain at her old school, she let Brooke join the team without an audition and Brooke thanked her for that. Even though she loved cheer, she was a little angered when she found out they had to practice with the basketball team.

The girls were already practicing when the boys came out from the locker room and Brooke just rolled her eyes when Lucas caught her eye. She noticed him walk up to her and stretch while she stretched.

"What is this? Asshole day?" Brooke said angrily to herself.

Lucas laughed. "Actually no, it's Tuesday." Brooke just groaned and averted her eyes away from him.

"You know when I met you I didn't think you would be such a dick." Brooke muttered to him before standing up and walking over to her team. Lucas just stared after her and went back to his as practice began. Throughout practice, Brooke could feel Lucas' eyes on her and she was beginning to get annoyed. She didn't like him at all and any chance of them being friends had gone out of the window within four hours of her first day. She was still pissed that they were fighting about his girlfriend and it didn't help that she was on the cheer squad constantly trying to injure her. When practice was let out, Brooke nearly jumped for joy and ran to get showered and changed.

"Am I still coming over today?" Peyton asked as Brooke walked out of the locker room. Brooke nodded with a smile and waited for her to changed and ready. Even though they had just met yesterday, Brooke felt like they were good friends. Last night they had talked on the phone for a while.

As Brooke waited for Peyton to come out, her eye caught Lucas coming out of the locker room. Their eyes met and she looked down, not wanting another confrontation. She looked back up and found him walking towards her. 'Why me?' She thought.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas greeted. Brooke looked him over and even though she thought he was cute as hell, she just rolled her eyes.

"What do you want? If your looking for a fight, your not gonna find it here." She grumbled and checked to see if Peyton was out, which with her luck, she wasn't.

"No, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Lucas said sincerely. Brooke met his eyes again and just scoffed before looking away and nodding her head 'no'.

"I won't forgive you. You hardly know me and you just _assumed_ that I did something. Way to treat a new student 'escort'." Brooke said angrily. 'Please let her come out now' Brooke prayed. When she looked over, she saw Peyton coming towards her and she thanked her lucky stars.

"Alright, so nice talking to you Lucas but I have to go." Brooke said sarcastically before grabbing Peyton's arm and walking to the parking lot.

"What was that all about?" Peyton asked her once they were in the car.

Brooke just sighed. "Lucas apologizing again." Peyton looked at her new friend and sympathized her. It wasn't even her second day and she had an enemy already. The ride home had been silent and that helped Brooke relax, if only for a while.

"Nice house. I live right down the street from here and so does Lucas and Nathan." Peyton told her when they pulled up to the huge house. Peyton knew about her parents and that she had the entire house to herself and she once again felt bad for her new friend.

"Oh?" Brooke inquired. She figured Lucas lived somewhere in this neighborhood because she had seen his car drive by a few times. She was glad that Peyton lived close by though.

"Yeah. Well I guess we should go inside. I don't know about you but I have a lot of homework." Peyton laughed and grabbed her books before heading inside. Brooke was already at the door and opening it. She rushed inside once it was opened and threw her books on the couch.

You want a drink?" Brooke asked from the kitchen. Peyton shouted a quick 'yes' before opening her textbook and starting her English. Brooke came back with the drinks and got started on hers as well.

Brooke slammed her book shut when she was halfway done. She glanced over at Peyton who had shut hers as well.

"So, B. Davis, what made you want to move out here?" Peyton asked.

Brooke's face contorted to sadness before she answered. "I didn't _want_ to move out here. I didn't want to leave L.A. where all my friends were. My parents forced me to move out here after they had enough of my constant partying and drinking."

Peyton looked interested. "Why here though?"

"They know some people who live in Charlotte who are supposed to come check on me every once in a while. They read about Tree Hill High and they liked the school, so they bought me a house and sent me out here." Brooke said sadly. Peyton gave her a tight hug before pulling away and smiling.

"So do you like it here?" Peyton asked curiously. Brooke smiled and nodded.

"I think I do actually. Set the whole thing with Lucas aside, then yeah I think I do." Brooke laughed. "Even if I've only been here two days." Peyton just laughed along with her and got back to her homework.

They finished their homework a little while after and Peyton was packing her stuff up.

"So your sure you don't need a ride?" Brooke asked.

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, I just live a few minutes down the road." Brooke accepted it and said goodbye as she walked out the door.

Brooke cleaned up a bit before heading upstairs and collapsing on her bed. She was partially glad that she had moved here now. She had new friends and she was on cheer again; it was great. The whole Lucas thing would blow over and they would just ignore each other or at least Brooke hoped; that or she would just seriously injure his obnoxious girlfriend. She thought Lucas was hot, of course, but he was such an asshole that his attitude made her overlook his cuteness and just see him for the asshole he was, not the nice guy who she knew he used to be or so Peyton told her anyway. She decided she should fall asleep or she would be tired and wouldn't get anything done. Her eyes closed and she was lost in dreamland within minutes.

* * *

Brooke: Lucas Scott betrayal train, all aboard. 

Review!


	3. A Party and A Fight

More Brucas coming I promise. Thanks so much for all the reviews though.

* * *

The rest of the week had gone by slow for Brooke. With trying to avoid Lucas and encounters with his skank of a girlfriend, she hadn't really had a first good week. She was thankful that Lucas had stopped apologizing but the looks and glances were enough to drive her up a wall. It was now Friday afternoon and she was waiting for Peyton to come out of the locker room. Brooke once again caught Lucas' eyes as usual as he walked past her and to Jessica. 

When Brooke saw them kiss, she just rolled her eyes and scoffed. She saw Jessica pull back from Lucas and glare at her.

"Do you have a problem?" Jessica snapped. Brooke raised an eyebrow and turned to fully face her before smiling sweetly.

"No problem here but since you asked I was wondering if you could do that outside if you don't mind. I wouldn't want to throw up on that um..cute shirt." Brooke snapped back. She could see Lucas laughing quietly behind Jessica and she smiled.

"Actually I think were fine here and I'm surprised you aren't anorexic." Jessica countered. "You look at yourself in the mirror everyday, don't you?"

"Yeah." Brooke laughed. "Your lucky to be born beautiful, unlike me, who was born a liar." Jessica laughed at first until she got it and stopped laughed.

"Are we done laughing at ourself now?" Brooke asked as if she was talking to a child. Lucas was still laughing silently when Brooke caught his eye. Jessica walked up to Brooke and got in her face.

"I would back off bitch. You have no idea who your messing with." She threatened.

"No, you have no idea who your messing with _bitch_. I suggest you take your stupid ass and your boyfriend's away from me. Oh and if you try to trip me one more time in cheer I will not be held responsible for my actions." Brooke growled before turning and seeing Peyton. "I'll see you tonight at the party." Jessica huffed and walked off, expecting Lucas to follow. Peyton and Brooke were about to walk out when Lucas stopped them.

"Listen Brooke, I'm sorry about her." He told her.

Brooke looked away and laughed. "Don't. I'm a big girl and you don't need to apologize for her. I'll see you later." Her and Peyton then left through the gym doors and Lucas reluctantly followed Jessica as she complained about Brooke.

"Can you believe her?" Brooke yelled to Peyton as she was getting dressed for the beach party. Peyton just laughed.

"That's Jessica for you."

Brooke stepped out from her closet and showed Peyton the outfit. Peyton awed at the sexy dress before getting up to go check it out. "You made this?"

"Yep. An original Brooke Davis design." Brooke told her proudly.

"Brooke, it's gorgeous." Peyton admired it. A short reply of 'I know' before both girls laughed and continued to get ready.

"So, Brooke." Peyton started while they were in the bathroom applying make-up. "You and Lucas. I can feel the crazy tension. Whats up with you two?" Brooke looked at her with a 'are you crazy' look.

"Nothing. He's an ass, a hot ass, but still an ass." Brooke said.

"Then why does he check you out all the time? Its like constantly and you do it to him too." Peyton posed.

"I don't know. Like I said, he's hot but theres nothing and never will be. We can't be around each other without fighting about his stupid girlfriend or something else."

Peyton shrugged. "You know, passion is a key ingredient for a good relationship."

Brooke rolled her eyes and punched Peyton playfully. "But so is communicating and all we would do is scream at each other. Although I do bet the sex would be amazing."

"So you have thought about it?" Peyton squealed.

Brooke just shrugged. "From time to time." Peyton smiled before turning back to the mirror. "But only a few times." Peyton laughed. "Oh come on, you know hes hot." Peyton rolled her eyes and applied her mascara. "So who's picking us up P. Sawyer?"

"Nathan and Haley."

"Ah the power couple." Brooke teased. They were done in twenty minutes when their ride pulled up. Haley and Brooke talked on the ride there, getting to know each other a bit while Nathan and Peyton just listened in. Once they arrived, Brooke and Peyton separated from the couple who began kissing.

"So P. Sawyer who do you think about having hot, wild sex together?" Brooke asked when they were getting drinks.

"No one." Peyton said nervously. Brooke noticed a boy who was chatting with Lucas. She saw Peyton look up at him and back down once he turned and caught her eye.

"No, you don't like no one, you like um.. that one guy!" Brooke laughed. "Who's that one guy?"

"That's Jake, and your right." Peyton admitted. "But I don't think anything could come of it."

"Nope I think your wrong. You, P. Sawyer are about to have fun." Brooke said and took off over to him before Peyton would object to it.

"Hi Jake." Brooke greeted and Lucas looked at her, confused. She had cut them off during the middle of their conversation.

"Um.. do I know you?" Jake asked.

"No but you see that girl right there?" Brooke pointed to Peyton.

"Peyton?" Jake asked, confused at to what was going on.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Yes Peyton, anyways, I need you to dance with her. She has no partner and she's bored with no one to talk to."

"Why can't she talk to you?" Jake questioned.

Brooke searched for an excuse. "Because...um.. I have to go that thing with Lucas. Right Lucas?"

Lucas looked at Jake. "Yeah that.. thing?" He questioned more than stated.

"Alright. I'll see you later man." He said before walking over to Peyton who was surprised but turned to glare at Brooke.

"She loves me." Brooke smiled. "Alright, did my job, later." Brooke was about to walk off but Lucas grabbed her waist. "I said bye Lucas." She pushed his hands off and walked away, not looking back. She headed straight for the alcohol and began to consume more than a normal teen should. Within the hour, she was way to drunk to hardly even remember her own name. She walked around, bumping into random people until she noticed someone she did not want to see.

"Look, if it isn't the queen bitch herself." Brooke laughed when Jessica turned around and saw who was talking to her. "Where's your puppy?"

"Don't you have some guy that needs help undoing his pants?" Jessica quipped.

Brooke giggled. "Yeah, your boyfriend's. I'll just go find him..Luke." Jessica walked in front of her to stop her.

"You stay away from him!" She demanded.

Brooke made a weird face at her. "Afraid I can steal him away?" She giggled as she got closer to Jessica's face. "Because I can." Jessica pushed her away and she fell to the ground. "Hey no fair!"

"Get up then!" Jessica said as people started to crowd around her and Brooke. Brooke, although drunk, got up easily and pushed Jessica. "Your going down bitch!" Brooke felt Jessica tackle her and she pulled her hair. Within minutes, she felt herself being pulled away.

"Brooke, what the hell are you doing?" Brooke heard Peyton yell at her.

Brooke pointed to the beer and her cup that was on the floor before smiling. "I was d-drifting!" She hiccuped and closed her eyes.

"Oh no-no-no, come on. Sleepy time at home." Peyton told her. Lucas who had pulled Jessica off Brooke was pissed that Brooke had started another fight; or so his girlfriend said.

"Lets go Jess." Lucas said and with one last look at Peyton and Brooke, he left. Brooke watched him go sadly, knowing she was gonna get it on Monday.

"Peyton-n, I was only d-r-rifting..." Brooke muttered as Peyton and Jake helped her into the car. She quickly kissed Jake's cheek and got inside to take herself and Brooke home. She pulled up and with difficulty, got Brooke into bed before passing out herself.

* * *

"Brooke, I can't believe another fight!" Peyton yelled as they sat in the kitchen. Brooke just shrugged and stuffed another pancake in her mouth to avoid talking. "Spit it out and talk." 

"Lucas is gonna be mad." Brooke said and Peyton just rolled her eyes.

"Who cares? I'm talking about your safety. You were drunk and she could have easily hurt you. Just..be more careful next time. Okay?" Peyton asked.

Brooke nodded. "Yes mother." Peyton threw her hands in defeat and sat down to eat too. "You know, I have a feeling he's gonna blame me for this because he thinks his slut girlfriend is an angel."

Peyton laughed. "We'll get the bitch back one day." They high-fived and giggled until Peyton heard a knock on the door. Peyton got up to answer it to a tired looking Nathan and Haley.

"I didn't know you guys were coming this early." Peyton said, surprised. "Were not ready yet, but we will be." She led them to the kitchen where Brooke was eating the pancakes again. They all stopped and stared at her.

"What? Their good." Brooke said and offered Nathan some, to which he liked them too and ate the rest with her while Haley and Peyton stared in disbelief as the two people who were joking around stuffed the pancakes in their mouths.

"Well, were gonna go get ready. We'll be down in ten." Peyton said, grabbing Brooke and practically dragging her upstairs.

"Hey where are we going P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked curiously as she picked at her nails.

"River Court." She told her. Brooke had a confused look on her face. "It's like this basketball court with a pretty river on the side. You'll like it." Brooke shrugged and got dressed before meeting the rest downstairs and heading to the court. Once they got there she realized why they liked it so much. It was so calm and there were no noises or cars anywhere.

"Who's up for a game?" Nathan asked as Haley and Peyton shook their heads 'no' and Brooke jumped up.

"I'm game!" Brooke laughed as Nathan threw her the ball and they began the game. Peyton and Haley watched from the picnic table.

"She's kinda upset about the whole Lucas thing." Peyton said. "Even though she won't admit it, I know she likes him."

"Yeah, I just want him to see that Jessica is a stuck up bitch." Haley told her and looked over at her boyfriend and new friend when she heard a laugh. She laughed when she saw Nathan holding Brooke's waist and stealing the ball.

Peyton smiled. "Yeah, maybe one day, but I'm gonna ask Brooke if we can throw a party at her house. Maybe we can get them together you know? No Jessica distractions." Haley nodded in agreement and returned her attention to the short game.

Later that night, the four hung out and Nathan and Brooke were getting to know each other a little while the other two were sleeping.

"So your Lucas' half brother?" She asked and he nodded. "Who would have guessed?"

Nathan laughed. "Yeah, hes been more of an ass these days though. We try not to talk to him. He used to be such a good guy but Jessica has turned him into a bad one."

"Yeah, well if he blows up on me on Monday, he may just be a dead bad guy." Brooke teased and Nathan laughed.

"I got your back Davis!" He laughed and she closed her eyes. "Well might as well try to get some sleep. Night!" He said and headed upstairs where Haley was sleeping. Brooke rolled her eyes playfully at him before pulling a blanket over her head and falling asleep.

* * *

Peyton Sawyer: No, it is, when you tear her down and call her stupid. See, the truth is, you're actually worried she's smart. And that's a threat you to because when she figures out how to do the business side of this company - Goodbye, Victoria. 

Review!


	4. Like or Lust?

Monday morning came around quicker than Brooke expected. She had been running late when she ran into Lucas and Jessica that morning. Jessica had tried picking a fight with her and Lucas just ignored her so she called Jessica a bitch and went on her way. It was now lunch and Brooke was laughing at something Nathan had said.

"Hey guys." Lucas said as he sat down. The entire table went quiet when he sat down and nobody looked at him, except Brooke.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

He glared at her. "Can I not sit with my friends?" Brooke looked taken aback at his nasty tone but decided to ignore it.

"Oh so you refer to them as friends now? What about your perfect angel? Wheres she?" Brooke asked with a bit of hurt when she mentioned Jessica.

"Why can't you lay off of her?" Lucas yelled and the students in the cafeteria were once again staring at them.

"Tell her to lay off of me! She started this whole thing from the moment I got here. Its not my fault she's a bitch!" Brooke yelled, angry that he was defending someone like her.

"Its not her fault your a bitch either!" He yelled and everyone looked at Lucas as Brooke slapped him and walked away with Haley and Peyton following.

"Your a dick, man." Nathan said before following his girlfriend. Lucas stood there, not knowing what to do. He didn't mean to call her that, he was just angry that she was picking on his girlfriend; again. He decided he was gonna try to apologize again which was becoming a regular occurrence between them. He sighed, threw his lunch away and walked out, slamming the door.

Meanwhile, Brooke was in the library beyond angry. How dare he call her that? He doesn't even know her and he called her that. She threw a book at the shelf and turned around to see Peyton, Haley and Nathan.

"Hey guys." She greeted. They sat down next to her and stared at her. "I'm fine, just a little pissed."

They all nodded and just sat there as Brooke collected her self enough to be calm and told them she would see them later. During cheer practice, Lucas had tried to apologize but Brooke just ignored him while Jessica seemed to be swimming in the fact that she hated him. Technically, she didn't hate him, she liked him still, despite her efforts to forget her feelings, but she didn't want to be around him at the moment, especially after what he called her.

* * *

The week was gone in a flash and Brooke was happy that it was the weekend. Since she was throwing the party at her house that night, she had gone and bought the alcohol already and was all set up by the time Peyton and Haley arrived to get ready.

"Great job Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed, once they got in there. "We brought another friend, is that okay?"

Brooke nodded. "Of course, who?" Peyton stepped aside and saw the red-head she remembered as Rachel; the one that disliked her.

"Oh hey Rachel?" She guessed.

"Yeah, your right. Where's your room? I need to get dressed." She said and Brooke pointed upstairs. Rachel rushed upstairs and they heard a door shut.

"You guys brought her? She hates me!" Brooke cried.

"No its just her being Rachel. You guys would be great friends." Haley offered before rushing upstairs with Peyton and getting dressed. Brooke sighed and sat down on the couch as she waited for people to show up. The girls were done before anybody came but once the first people arrived, everybody arrived and by ten, the party was crowded with dancing, drinking, and chatting.

Brooke saw Lucas from the moment he entered and could not seem to take her eyes off of him. He looked too good for words that night and Brooke wanted to jump him. 'Your mad at him, no thoughts about that' Brooke yelled in her mind. She tried to ignore her urges as she went around and greeted her guests.

Little did she know, Lucas was thinking the same thing about her. Without Jessica around, he felt more free and was able to stare at Brooke whenever he wanted. He knew that with the comment he made earlier in the week, he had no chance at all now but he wanted to try.

"Peyton!" A drunk Brooke yelled. Peyton rolled her eyes and caught her before she fell. "I'm gonna go over there." Brooke pointed to nothing in particular and left. Peyton just laughed before grabbing a drink for herself as Haley watched both of them.

"Alright, truth or dare anyone?" Brooke yelled as she sat outside around the fire. Most of the people who were around her raised there hands and joined in while Haley, Peyton, Nathan, and Lucas came a while into the game.

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled. "Your turn." Peyton rolled her eyes and turned to Lucas. She knew the two were mad at each other and she wanted to fix it.

"Lucas." She stated. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said nervously. Peyton kinked an eyebrow before smiling and looking at Brooke.

"Kiss Brooke, twenty seconds, with tongue." She said trying hard not to laugh at the looks that crossed their faces.

"I, well.." Lucas tried to say something. "Fine." Brooke got up and walked over to him. Her lips were on his in less than five seconds and they were suddenly in their own world, already forgetting the fight they had.

"21..22..23..24..25..26." Peyton counted and laughed when she reached thirty which broke apart the lovebirds.

"I'm sorry." Brooke said, laughing a bit. Lucas shook his head and laughed a bit too.

"It's okay. It was nice." She blushed at his comment and went back to her seat. Sure, that didn't mean that they were friends, but she was fully aware that she liked him as _more_ than one now.

Brooke glared at Peyton when she sat down but then mouthed a quick 'thank you' before getting back into the game. Peyton, who was proud of herself, watched the two for the rest of the night. Neither one of them would go near each other, only occasional glances. She knew it would take more than a kiss to get her oblivious friends together, but she was willing to help them.

"Peyton?" Peyton heard someone say behind her while she got a drink.

"Oh hey Jake. Whats up?" She asked nervously.

He smiled. "Do..do you want to dance?"

"I'd love to." She said and put down her drink. She smiled as he led her to the 'dance floor' area and grabbed her waist as she put her hands on his shoulders.

On the other side of the pool, Brooke was watching with a smile. She had hoped everything would work out between them and luckily it had, well, for now anyway.

"Brooke?" She heard Lucas call her name. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Whats up Lucas?"

"Nothing." He began. "I just wanted to say sorry about earlier, you know, when I called you a bitch. I didn't mean it. It's just me being an asshole." She heard the sincerity in his voice and smiled.

"I guess your forgiven Scott and besides I'll let you in on a little secret." She teased as she leaned closer to him. "I am a bitch." He laughed along with her and she smiled; maybe tonight wasn't such a bad idea.

"I'm also sorry that we got off on a bad start." He added. "I'd like to start over."

Brooke nodded. "Alright, I'm Brooke Davis." She held out her hand.

He shook it. "Lucas Scott."

"So Lucas, tell me about yourself." She giggled.

"Well, I'm shooting guard on the Ravens basketball team, my favorite color is blue and I just met a beautiful girl. Tell me about yourself."

She blushed at the comment. "I am co-captain for the cheerleaders, my favorite color is red and my best friend is Peyton Sawyer." She paused. "And I have a cute new friend." She laughed and he joined in too. They continued to talk until they noticed everyone was leaving.

"Hey girl, come say bye to your guests." Peyton said as she grabbed her. Lucas followed them to the door as Brooke said goodbye to the departing people.

"Alright, well I better go." Lucas told her and Peyton. He was about to leave when he heard Brooke call his name.

"Lucas." She started. "Do you want to go out with us tomorrow? Were all going back to the River Court with lunch and stuff and your welcome to join."

He smiled. "I'd like that. I'll see you tomorrow then." He said and hugged her before running out and leaving in his car. Brooke turned around and smiled at Peyton.

"Looks like someone has a crush." Peyton teased.

Brooke made a mock-shocked face. "I could say the same about you." Peyton made an innocent look. "Please, I saw you and Jake. I know you like him anyway and he's totally in to you." Peyton just laughed as Haley walked up with a tired Nathan.

"Were gonna crash here, is that okay?" Haley asked. Brooke nodded and pointed upstairs.

"You can have one of the guest beds." Haley nodded a thank you and walked upstairs with Nathan.

"Me too?" Brooke turned to see the red-head who she thought hated her.

"Um." Brooke paused. "Sure." Rachel smiled and sat on the couch, flipping the TV on.

"You wanna clean tonight?" Peyton asked, hoping she would say no.

"No, we'll clean tomorrow." She said and went to sit down next to Rachel as Peyton yelled that she was going to bed.

"So Rachel, whats up with you?" Brooke asked.

Rachel turned to look at her confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean." Brooke tried to say it lightly. "Why do you ignore me at school and be rude?"

"Oh. Thats just me. I don't really like anyone new at first but you seem cool enough so your my friend now."

"Oh um thanks I guess." She said. "And your mine too bitch."

"Says the slut." Rachel teased and they laughed before turning their attention to the TV and chatting about random things.

* * *

Lucas, on the other hand, was deep in thought from the time he left till the early morning. When he had kissed Brooke, he felt something, something that he didn't feel with Jessica. He knew he liked the cheery brunette, but when he felt the spark between them, he realized his feelings might be stronger than he thought they were. He was happy they were friends now, but he still had a feeling that he wanted to be more.

He threw a pillow over his head as he tried to break the thoughts that wouldn't stop interrupting his sleep. He gave up and just sat staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out his feelings.

* * *

The next morning, Brooke and Rachel had woken up first and got ready to leave while everyone else was asleep.

"So whats going on with you and Lucas, if you don't mind me asking?" Rachel asked as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"Um.. I would tell you if I knew. Honestly, I have no idea." She said.

Rachel smiled. "Well, you would make a really good couple, or at least I think so. Him and that Jessica girl suck, to be honest, and shes changed him into an asshole, but I saw his past self last night when you guys were talking. He seemed happy." She laughed. "Just letting you know bitch!"

"Thanks slut." She laughed at their inside joke. Pretty soon, Peyton and Haley were down while Nathan was in the shower. They were all currently eating, while Brooke was reading the comics.

"This is so hilarious." She said, laughing hysterically. All three girls stared at her, laughing at her behavior.

"How can you be so happy this early in the morning?" Nathan asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"Nathan." She pointed to the comics. "Come read these." He rolled his eyes and read them over her shoulder. After a minute, he began laughing but stopped when he turned around and caught the girls staring at him with their mouths open.

"What?" He said innocently. "They are funny." The girls laughed before going back to eating their food. After an hour of cleaning and joking around, the house was done and they were leaving for River Court.

"Is Lucas meeting us up there?" Nathan asked once they were in the car.

"Yeah." Brooke replied. He had text her this morning saying that he would meet them there around noon. They arrived within ten minutes and got out, excited to just hang out together. Lucas pulled up a few minutes later and got out.

"Lucas!" Brooke shouted from the other side of the court. "Wanna play?" She showed him the basketball.

"Sure." He yelled back and greeted everyone. They all watched the couple on the court as they played one-on-one. Brooke and Lucas would flirt constantly by trying to steal the ball.

"Come on Lucas." Brooke said when she had the ball. He smiled, grabbed her sides and began to tickle her. "No fair." She dropped the ball and Lucas picked it up and threw it in the basket effortlessly.

"I win." He said proudly. She laughed and smacked his chest playfully before engulfing him in a hug. Lucas stood shocked before wrapping his arms around her.

"Congrats. I lost to you and Nathan; I really do suck." She said with mock-sadness.

"Na. Come on, I'll show you how to shoot." Lucas said and picked up the ball. "Alright come stand in front of me." Brooke did as she was told and stood in front of him as he put the ball in her hands and his hands over hers. As soon as he did, she felt a spark and a tingling feeling. She shook her head and listened to what Lucas said. He showed her how and back away as she tried.

She threw it, closed her eyes, and hoped it went in. When she heard the 'swoosh' of the net, she jumped up. "I did it!" She ran and hugged Lucas. "Thanks." She kissed his cheek and ran off to the others. He stood there with his hand on his cheek before smiling and going back to the group.

The others, who had been watching them, smiled. They knew sooner or later that the two would eventually give in to each other.

"Hey man, great game!" Nathan laughed before scooting over to make room for Lucas. Brooke squeezed in between Haley and Peyton and smiled while they gave her a look that said 'We know'. She shrugged innocently and got into the conversation.

Needless to say, everyone enjoyed themselves. Lucas, who hadn't hung out with them in so long, found himself fitting right back in and he was glad that his friends allowed him to do so. He enjoyed spending time with Brooke especially. She made him want to forget about Jessica and just be his old-self. The one that wasn't an asshole and wasn't rude to everyone.

They all departed around sundown and promised to see each other at school. Brooke went home on cloud nine and fell asleep with Lucas on her mind. Lucas stayed up, thinking about her and about what he was gonna do with these feelings. He definitely knew he felt something now and part of him wanted to act on it but part of him didn't want to hurt Jessica. He groaned and fell asleep with Brooke on his mind.

They were both thinking the exact thing. 'What am I gonna do now?'

* * *

Brooke: Guess who's in the lobby, I'll tell you. Claire Young and her little hoe posy. We are going down there.  
Peyton: Okay. And if an angry dance-off breaks out I got your back.  
Brooke: Great. Just don't stick another knife in it.

Review!


	5. A Sprained Ankle and A Stolen Kiss

Thank for all the reviews! A lot more than I thought this story was gonna get.

Oh, and if your wondering; the quotes on the bottom are just my favorite ones from One Tree Hill that make me laugh.

I update pretty fast, but sometimes I get stuck and have to rewrite the whole chapter, so bare with me if some updates are longer than others.

Enjoy! More Brucas!

* * *

Once again, it was Monday morning and an anxious Brooke was up early and ready to go. She was at school early waiting for Haley and Nathan with Peyton at her side. 

"Your awfully excited this morning." Peyton said as she read a magazine.

Brooke smiled. "Yeah. I'm just excited about the game this Friday."

"The Game? Or _who's_ gonna be at the game?" Peyton teased. Brooke lightly shoved her and laughed.

"Maybe." Brooke teased back. Peyton raised her eyebrows and looked over Brooke's shoulder.

"Well, well, say hi to lover boy for me." Peyton said and picked up her bag and left with a smile. Brooke, who was confused, turned around and smiled when she saw Lucas.

"Hey Lucas." Brooke greeted with a hug. "Wow. Its weird actually not fighting with you first thing, Monday morning."

"Morning to you to Brooke." He laughed. "So, excited about this Friday?" She nodded and waved Haley and Nathan over as they entered the gates.

"Hey Hales." Brooke said. "Nate." They both smiled at her and sat down as Brooke turned back to Lucas.

"So-" She began but was cut off by the one person she officially hated. "Luke!"

"Hey Jessica." He greeted, somewhat annoyed.

"What are you doing over here?" She snapped. "I was waiting for you inside."

"I'm talking to my friends." He said angrily.

She noticed his tone. "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't know." Her attention then switched to Brooke.

"Oh, hi bitchy." She smirked.

"Hi drama queen." Brooke smirked back. "You know, I was actually thinking about being nice to you today, but that flew out the window the minute I saw your outfit."

"Your just jealous."

"You have nothing that I'm jealous of." Brooke said and flicked her eyes to Lucas for a moment.

"Yes." Jessica realized. "There is."

"Please." Brooke scoffed. "Like what?"

"He's standing right next to me." Jessica said and stared at her. Brooke was truly shocked. She didn't want to Jessica to know about her feelings for Lucas, so she did the one thing she could.

"Me and Lucas are friends and that's all we'll ever be. I'm not jealous of anything a selfish bitch like you has." Brooke said sadly and noticed a hurt look cross his face. She smiled, maybe he did like her. "If you'll excuse me, I have to leave. Errands to attend to."

"Screwing someone in the janitor closet doesn't really count as a errand." Jessica sneered as Brooke's eyes flashed anger before rolling them and taking off. Haley and Nathan followed after her quickly.

"Jessica, can you not be a bitch for once?" Lucas said angrily. Jessica took a step back and laughed.

"I didn't do anything baby." She said innocently.

"I saw you Jessica. I'm not deaf." Lucas said and took off. She ran up to him and grabbed him arm.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, I'll try to be nicer to your um..friends." She lied. He nodded and kissed her quickly before heading off to class. She smiled evilly before heading to her own class.

* * *

It was Friday now and Jessica hadn't said a word to anyone of his friends; which made them all suspicious. As for Brooke and Lucas, they had been dancing around each other all week. Their flirting and playful banter was starting to piss his girlfriend of and she was about ready to beat up Brooke, but she was gonna save it for the game. They were all standing inside the gym, waiting for the players. Brooke was laughing at something Peyton had said. 

"So, when are you gonna admit that you like my boyfriend?" Jessica asked Brooke.

Brooke smiled. "Never, because I don't."

"Please, I can see you two flirt with each other. I'm just warning you to stay away." She warned.

"Your pathetic." Brooke said as she got in line for a cheer once the boys came out.

It was the middle of the game and Jessica was getting extremely annoyed with the looks being passed between Brooke and Lucas. She knew they liked each other; they thought she was stupid. The boys were on the bench and the girls were going out to do half-time when Jessica thought of a brilliant plan.

"Good luck Brooke!" Jessica yelled and Brooke just rolled her eyes and got in line. Her plan was in motion as Brooke began to ready for her front handspring. Right as Brooke did it, Jessica stuck out her foot, which Brooke hit with her foot when she landed. 'Crack'. The entire gym went silent as Haley glared at Jessica from the stands. She had seen the whole thing. She ran down there as the girls crowded around her.

"Man, is that Brooke?" Nathan asked Lucas who was drinking his water.

"What?" He asked, trying to look over at the cheerleaders.

"Dude, thats Brooke." Nathan said, worried. "Come on." Lucas realized what Nathan was saying and ran over to the girls to see Brooke on the floor in pain.

"Brooke, are you okay?" He asked as he leaned down next to her.

"My..foot." She whimpered. He picked her up in his arms and brought her over to the benches where he laid her down.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I'll tell you what happened." Haley yelled angrily. "She's what happened. That little bitch did it all." Haley pointed to Jessica who instantly put on an innocent face.

"Haley, nows not the time to be starting fights. We all know no one likes-" He got cut off. "No Lucas, I saw her do it."

Haley continued. "Brooke was doing her stunt and she stuck her foot out. I should so kick your ass." She yelled at Jessica as she rolled her eyes and looked at Lucas.

"Luke, baby, your not gonna believe her are you?" She asked him.

Lucas looked from Jessica to Brooke. "You know Jessica, just go away. I know how you are and right now I don't want to be around you. You _would_ try to hurt Brooke." He spat "And you know what? Were over!". She instantly went from innocent to angry. She walked right up to Haley and stared her down.

"You'll pay for this nerd." She growled.

"Go ahead. I can kick your ass from here back to bitchtopia where you belong." Haley snapped. "But I actually have a friend who I have to attend to and if any part of her is broken, I won't hesitate to bruise you the same way." Jessica was about to slap her before she felt a hand go around her arm. She looked up and saw Nathan.

"I think you'd better leave." He told her and let her arm go to grab Haley's and head towards Brooke. Jessica just let out a tiny scream and walked briskly out of the gym. Lucas was over by Brooke who was still holding her leg while Lucas rubbed it.

"Shes hurt pretty badly guys. I think something might be broken. Maybe you should take her to the hospital." Lucas told Peyton and Haley. "I'll come with." He told them. "Nathan, will you tell coach I had something important to do?" Nathan nodded and Lucas lifted Brooke in his arms again and took her out to the car.

* * *

An hour later and some painkillers, Brooke was in a hospital bed with Lucas at her side. She was asleep from the medicine while Lucas was taking little naps. He heard her groan and he shot up. 

"Lucas?" She asked as her eyes opened and adjusted to the lights.

"Yeah. I'm here." He reassured her. "Peyton and Haley are talking to the doctor." She nodded before grabbing his hand and lacing her finger through his.

"Thanks." She said. "For earlier."

"It was nothing. Just glad your okay. Apparently nothing was broken but it was a pretty bad sprain so you'll miss cheer for about a week." He told her and she groaned.

"Oh well, you can come take care of me." She flirted.

"I'd like that." He flirted back. They didn't notice they had been leaning closer to each other until the door opened and they broke apart.

"So Brooke, looks like you can go home. I have a prescription for some painkillers and if you want, we have crutches, if you feel you can walk on it, then you don't need them, but I recommend the crutches." The doctor said. "Just sign these and your free to go." He handed Brooke a clipboard with a paper on it. She signed and he left without another word. Peyton and Haley walked in a moment later with relief across their faces. Haley went to hug Brooke while Peyton stayed back and noticed her Lucas' hands. She smiled and Brooke and gave her a look that said 'were talking later'.

"Well, its just a sprain. So, I'll be better in a week or so." Brooke told them. Peyton and Haley nodded before grabbing their stuff and getting ready to leave.

"We'll get the car ready." The two girls rushed out the door and left the two alone. Brooke flipped her legs over the edge and stumbled a bit before Lucas caught her.

"Your becoming my hero." Brooke teased. "I don't mind though." Lucas smiled before putting his arm around her waist and holding her up.

"Come on, lets get you home." Lucas told her and began to help her walk. They had gotten her home and laid her down. The girls left a while after while Lucas decided to watch her for a while.

"Hey Lucas, you can go home if you want." Brooke offered.

"No its okay. I'd rather stay here and talk to you, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind." She said. He came and sat down on her bed while she flipped through channels. Eventually, he found himself drifting in and out of sleep. He looked down and found Brooke wide awake and looking at him.

"How are you still so awake?" Lucas asked and teased. She just shrugged and smiled which made the dimples that Lucas loved so much show."Well, its almost midnight and mom will kill me if I'm not home, so I'll call you tomorrow." He began to get up but felt a hand on his arm. He turned around and was met with a pair of lips on his. As soon as it began, it ended. Brooke smiled nervously before laying back down. Lucas smiled before walking downstairs and outside to go home.

Later that night, Lucas sat up thinking about Brooke again. He was pretty sure him and Jessica were over as of tonight and he could make a move on Brooke. He knew she liked him from all the flirting and the kiss tonight so he didn't think she would say no if he asked her out. He was still confused on everything though. He turned up the music on his iPOD and tuned the outside world out.

A few yards away, Brooke was thinking the same thing. She had kissed him tonight and she was surprised that she had done that; a happy surprise though. She hoped he took the hint and asked her out already. She knew that he and Jessica were done for after tonight and she wanted him to speed up the process or she would ask him out! She smiled and went to sleep with Lucas, once again, in her dreams.

* * *

Brooke: I can't breathe!  
Haley James: What?  
Brooke: There's no room with Chris's ego! 

Review!


	6. What To Do Now?

Hope you guys like this chapter. Major Brucas!

And don't be alarmed Jeyton and Naley fans, their coming! Although Ch. 7 maybe a little rough on Naley and Brucas, but love will prevail.

* * *

Brooke woke up around noon to knocking. She slowly but surely made it downstairs with her ankle throbbing by the time she opened the door. "Hi Lucas." 

"Hey Brooke, I hope I didn't wake you up." He said. She nodded a 'no' and invited him in as she stepped back and groaned in pain. He looked over at her instantly to make sure she was okay. She held up her hands and sat on the chair behind her.

"It just hurts is all." Brooke reassured him. "So what are ya doing here?"

He smiled. "Since you couldn't really go anywhere, I figured I would come stay here with you." She smiled and stood up. She made a few wobbly steps before he grabbed her hand and led her upstairs to her bed. "I brought movies, ice cream, and other godly items." She giggled at his teasing and scooted over on her bed for him to lay down. He joined her and she laid her head on his chest. She felt so comfortable with him and she hoped the feeling was mutual.

"So what movie first?" Brooke asked.

"Whatever you want." He told her and she smiled before picking a movie and handing it to him. He rolled his eyes and got up to put it in. "Of course you would pick The Notebook."

"Hey, it's a good movie." She said, sticking out her tongue. He laughed and laid back down next to her while she placed her head back on her chest.

It was in the middle of the movie that they found themselves falling asleep. Lucas, who looked down at Brooke, noticed she was asleep. So, he turned off the TV and the lights before joining her back on the bed. She scooted up against him and he smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

"I know. I was wondering the same thing." Peyton said to Haley as they climbed the short steps to Brooke's door.

"Yeah, it's weird." Haley laughed. Peyton laughed too and walked inside Brooke's. "You just walk in here all the time without knocking?"

"She said I'm always allowed in." Peyton said. Haley just shook her head and walked inside.

"Brooke?" Peyton asked to the empty house. She shrugged towards Haley. "Maybe she's asleep or something." They both climbed the stairs and went to Brooke's room. Haley opened the door and nearly squealed a the sight before her.

"Peyton look!" She tried to contain the squeal. Peyton looked over her shoulder and smiled at the sight. "Aren't they adorable?"

"Yeah." Peyton agreed while she watched her best friend and her other friend sleep. "Well, lets leave them alone." Haley nodded and left a note on her door before Peyton put the things they brought on the floor and both of the giddy girls left; hoping the best for their best friend.

Once Lucas heard the door shut, he was instantly awake. "What?" He looked around and noticed Brooke still sleeping and smiled. He glanced over at her clock on her table. It read 2:00. He groaned and leaned back into Brooke who had her eyes open now.

"Hey handsome." She teased. Lucas let out a low chuckle before swinging his arm over her hip.

"Hey pretty girl." He said and she scrunched her nose at the nickname. "I like it." She said. Brooke wanted so badly to lean forward and kiss him and for once she did what her instincts told her; she leaned forward and met his lips in a kiss. He was shocked for a second before responding and grabbing her cheek to get her closer. Her hand went to the back of his neck and after a few moments, they came up for air.

"Wow." Brooke muttered. Lucas smiled before kissing her forehead.

"Hey Brooke, I wanted to ask you something earlier. You know, before we fell asleep." He laughed and Brooke nodded for him to go on.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out?" He asked nervously. She smiled and squealed as she hugged him.

"I'd love that a lot Lucas." She said and kissed him again. He smiled into the kiss and she giggled. "But what about Jessica?"

"What about her? I broke up with her." He said and grabbed her chin to pull her in for another kiss.

Lucas had stayed a while longer before Brooke told him to go home before he got into trouble. He kissed her goodnight and she was on cloud nine as she called Peyton to tell her what happened.

"And then he kissed me again Peyton." She squealed.

"I'm happy for you B. Davis. Finally got the guy." Peyton said happily.

"Thanks P. Sawyer. Well I better get going. Although I'll be stuck at home for another lovely Sunday."

"Just call Lucas; he'll keep you company." Peyton teased.

"Alright. Bye!" Brooke playfully yelled and hung up. So now that her and Lucas were an item the only thing she was worried about was how Jessica would take things. Oh well, she didn't really care, she was just happy that she had Lucas. She fell asleep with a smile on her face that night.

* * *

Monday morning came rolling around and Brooke groaned as her alarm went off. She so did not want to go to school today but she got up reluctantly. Her tired mood was lifted though, when she thought of Lucas. He had finally asked her out and she was so happy. She knew Jessica wouldn't take lightly to this and probably kill her but she had gotten the guy and she was ecstatic. She was at school early that morning after picking up her new red-head friend Rachel. 

"So, did you and Lucas finally screw or not? You've been all 'happy me' ever since you picked me up." Rachel commented.

"He asked me out." She said and began to look for him through the developing crowds. She heard Rachel babble on about some new love interest, but she wasn't _really _listening. She was silently looking for the boy who had, unbeknown to either of them, stolen her heart. She would occasionally nod at a few important things Rachel was saying and wave at a few people who yelled her name, but she was hoping, no _needing_ to see him.

"And then he was like all over me... Brooke!" Rachel yelled when she noticed her absent-minded friend wasn't paying attention.

"What?"

"I was telling you a story. Oh wait, here comes lover boy." she went back to picking her nails when she saw Lucas come up and kiss Brooke good morning. Brooke could see out of the corner of her eye the one person she didn't want to see; Jessica.

"Oh, so now your with _my_ boyfriend?" She snapped.

"Actually, I'm with _my_ boyfriend, so leave." Brooke snapped back.

"Oh please, he's only dating you out of pity." She said and made a tiny laugh. "I couldn't see any other reason why he would."

"If so, then why did he put up with you so long?"

"One day bitch." She threatened. Brooke rolled her eyes and turned back to Lucas who had an angry look in her eye.

"Jessica, just go." He mumbled. Jessica made an angry face before stomping off to her friends who made sympathetic looks towards her.

"Thanks. She's really starting to get on my nerves." She told him as she leaned into him for warmth.

"I told you B. Davis, she likes you as more than a friend." She heard Peyton say and smiled against Lucas at the inside joke.

"Oh well, I was never into fake whores." Brooke teased at Peyton and Rachel laughed. Nathan and Haley walked up and noticed the couple.

"Are you guys..?" Haley asked. Brooke nodded and she squealed before running to hug her best friend. "I knew it was gonna happen." Everyone laughed at her comment and sat down at the huge table.

"So, assuming _your _weekend went well Brooke, how was everyone else's?" Nathan asked casually.

Everyone made nods as if to say 'it went good' or they said nothing. Brooke had noticed, besides the fact about her freaking out about her and Lucas, that Haley had been extremely quiet during their little group discussion. She shot Lucas a questioning stare before nodding her head to Haley. Lucas just shrugged and started to joke with Nathan. Brooke looked worried for her friend and told everyone that they were going to the bathroom.

"Haley what's wrong?" Brooke asked when her, Peyton and Rachel were in the bathroom.

"Nothing guys-" She began. "Don't even start that Haley James, we know somethings up and we want to know what _it_ is." Brooke cut her off and for a minute Haley looked truly scared before tears began to flow.

"Guys, I'm p..pregnant." She said while the tears almost turned to sobs. Brooke, who had a shocked look on her face, tried to hide it while Peyton and Rachel just stood there wide-eyed.

"Is it Nathan's?" Rachel asked stupidly. Haley shot her a look and she nodded before looking at Peyton and shrugging her shoulder. "Just wondering."

Brooke, who was trying hard to recover from shock looked at Haley and pulled her into a hug. "Does he know?"

"No." She cried. "I don't want to tell him, he had so much to do still and I-" Hiccup.

"It's okay Hales." Brooke reassured her. "We'll be here for you, I promise. Right guys?" The other girls smiled and joined in the group hug. "And little Nathan or little Haley in there. Right little girl...um guy..." She finished awkwardly.

Haley wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at her three best friends. "I don't know how I'm gonna tell Nathan."

"We'll help you. I mean, we could always just hide it and when the little tyke pops out we can be like 'here's your son or daughter Nathan.'" Rachel teased. Haley threw an annoyed look towards her before turning to Brooke.

"What do you think?" She confided. Brooke looked around and stared gently at her confused friend.

"Give it some time first and then when it's the right mood, you'll just tell him." Brooke told her and Haley nodded before wiping the excess make-up and dried tears off her face.

"Okay, ready to face the guys." She said. Everyone laughed and shook their heads before heading out the door. No one noticed, not once, the figure in the stall who made a quick laugh before departing from the bathroom.

* * *

Nathan: Let's just get this over with.  
Peyton: Funny, that's what he used to say before we had sex. 

Review!


	7. A Secret Revealed

I broke 50 reviews! I'm so happy and thank you for all your reviewers; I'm very glad you like the story.

Theres a little brathan friendship, as some of you wanted, in here so hopefully it satisfies. Anyway, please enjoy and review!

* * *

"Alright ladies," Peyton yelled to her cheerleaders, "time for the dance. Do what I do." Peyton began to line up while the girls took their spots. 

"Peyton?" Jessica yelled. Everyone turned to look at the brunette in curiosity.

"Yes Jessica?" She said, annoyed.

"I don't think Haley should be doing this." The team got confused looks on their faces before Brooke had realization cross hers and she shut her eyes tightly, hoping it was just her imagination.

"Why is that?"

"Because, it would hurt the baby," she said casually before looking back at a open-mouthed Haley. "No offense or anything though Haley, but we don't accept pregnant whores on this team." Haley looked as if she was about to cry while Brooke glared at Jessica.

"Oh yeah?" She yelled at Jessica, "well tell me when they started accepting fake sluts, because as you said a while back, they're going low on who they accept these days." Jessica glared back at her and by now the basketball team was wondering what was going on with the girls.

"Shut your mouth Davis."

"Shut yours Harris." Both girls stared at each other angrily, wanting to hurt the other, but Brooke just pushed her out of the way and ran to aid Haley. "Haley, it'll be okay."

"No, it won't Brooke," she cried.

"Yeah, it will be. Don't listen to her, she's a dumb bitch," Brooke said harshly as she glanced at Jessica who had rolled her eyes at the comment and began to come her way. "Back the fuck off Jessica, we don't need you here, you've done enough damage."

"Please, I just want to know how our school's mini whore is doing inside the belly." Brooke lost it after that comment and marched up to, pointing a finger in her face.

"You will leave or I will not hesitate to kick your ass _again,_" Brooke threatened.

Jessica scoffed. "Please,_ I_ kicked _your _ass." Brooke laughed loudly before ignoring her and going back to a distraught Haley. The boys had situated themselves around the circle of cheerleaders and Nathan and Lucas were trying to see what was going on with their girls.

"Just go away Jessica," they heard Rachel yell. "Nobody wants your fake ass here anyways."

"Then why are you here?" they heard Jessica yell. They all heard a slap and thats when they decided to break into the tiny circle and see what the hell was going on. They walked into a crying Haley who was being comforted by Brooke, who was trying to stop Jessica and Rachel from fighting, who Peyton was holding back. Nathan went straight for Haley while Lucas went to Rachel.

"Whats wrong baby?" He asked her quietly. She looked away from him and Brooke looked at her, giving her another tight hug.

"Sweetie," Nathan whispered softly, "look at me. Tell me what's wrong."

"Shes pregnant, thats whats wrong, shes gonna pop out a mini-whore." They all heard Jessica yell and the entire gym went silent, even the coach.

"What?" Nathan said in disbelief, "Thats not possible."

"How is it not possible Nathan?" Haley asked sadly. "All it takes is one time."

"But, no we used.." He said, his mind trying to comprehend the situation.

"Yeah, I know, but I forgot my pills that week," she cried softly, not looking up at Nathan.

"But," he tried, "I cant- I can't be a father."

"I know and thats exactly why I didn't want to tell you Nathan," she sobbed, "its even worse that everyone knows it now, thanks to the stupid bitch." His confused and unbelieving face told her what she needed to know and she pushed him away to start for the gym doors. He ran towards her and tried to stop her. "Don't! I know you have so much going." Brooke watched her friend leave sadly before turning to Jessica.

"You fucking bitch!" She yelled at the now semi-frightened girl, "this is all your fault. If they break up, I will hurt you."

"Brooke, just stop." She heard Lucas say. She turned to him and shook her head before going for Jessica, that is, until she felt an arm around her waist. "Stop Brooke."

"What?" She said angrily. "She _hurt_ my best friend Lucas and I'm so sick of her backstabbing bullshit just because shes jealous that were dating, its getting ridiculous."

"Just leave her be, she means well." He tried to explain while Jessica had a smile forming on her face.

"Thats not what you said when she hurt my leg," Brooke said, "Why are you defending her?"

"I'm not," he muttered, "It's just not worth it."

"I can't believe you!" she said, her voice rising in anger, "you are defending her." She shoved his hand that tried to grab her waist and left the same way Haley had. Lucas watched her go sadly, he didn't mean to defend his ex, but he didn't want Brooke hurting her when she could have just walked away.

"Thanks Lucas," Jessica said softly, trying to grab his hand. He pushed her away and walked to the bleachers.

"Wow, so much tension," Bevin said. Everyone looked at her and rolled their eyes before heading back to their rightful teams. Peyton and Rachel looked at each other with worry in their faces and went up to Nathan.

"Why did you say that?" Rachel asked him. He looked up at her, confused.

"Say what?"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "You could have said something other than stuttering and making her feel like shit, you know."

"I didn't-"

"We know Nathan, but remember it takes two to get the job done." Peyton said before walking off back to her team and glaring at Jessica the entire time.

* * *

Outside, Brooke had been looking for Haley everywhere. She couldn't be found and she was beginning to worry for her heartbroken friend. "Come on Haley, where are you?" She whispered to herself. 

"Hey Brooke," she heard Haley say. She turned around and was met with an upsetting sight; Haley was puffy-eyed and her nose was bright red with her hair in a messy ponytail.

"Oh honey," Brooke whispered as she went to hug her friend, "It'll be okay."

"I knew Nathan wouldn't take this well."

"No sweetie, he was just scared," she reassured her, "finding out from the whore instead of you probably had him a bit shaken, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you anymore."

"Yeah, I guess your right, but I need to talk to him," she said sadly.

"Let me talk to him first okay?" Haley nodded and hugged Brooke before stepping back and looking up into the sky.

"I'm just gonna go home though, tell everyone?" Brooke nodded a 'yes' before giving Haley one more hug and watching her leave through the gates. She padded back into the gym angrily to see Lucas and Nathan sitting on the bleachers while the girls stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do with the news they had received moments before.

"Brooke! How's Haley?" Peyton asked, walking over to her with Rachel in tow.

"She'll be fine. I have to talk to Nathan though." Both girls nodded and she made her way to the upset young man. When she reached him, she sat down.

"Brooke-" She held up her hand to Lucas. "We'll talk later Luke." He sighed and got up to leave while Nathan just held his head in his hands.

"Nathan, we need to talk."

He looked up at her sadly. "How is Haley?"

"She's better I guess you could say, but shes hurting."

"I was a complete dick." She stared sympathetically at him before resting her head on his shoulder as he laid his on her head.

"No your not, your scared, its understandable. Your 18 with a pregnant girlfriend."

"I was gonna propose to her," he said quickly. Brooke smiled excitedly before hugging him.

"Thats so cute, when were you gonna do it?"

"When we went to the cabin over spring break in about a week, but I'm just so confused now."

"Nathan," Brooke whispered, "You have to understand that its okay to be confused. You didn't expect this but it will get better. You know, Haley didn't want to tell you."

"Why?"

"She was afraid," she sighed, "afraid of what you would think. She didn't want to ruin your future because you had so much going, but she needs you more than ever now and you need her."

"Yeah, your right. Did she go home?" Brooke nodded as Nathan stood up and hugged her tightly. "Thanks Brooke."

"No problem, big boy, now go get your woman."

"Oh, Lucas wants me to tell you that he is sorry," Nathan added before grabbing his bag and heading out the gym door. She smiled and hoped everything would work out between the two upset teens before she turned around to see Lucas.

"Hey Lucas," she sighed before walking over to him and hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, "your forgiven broody."

"I am sorry. I didn't know what came over me, I just don't want you getting hurt and she really does mean well, well, I guess when she's not jealous," he said and Brooke just relaxed in his arms.

"I understand Lucas and I'm sorry for getting mad but its hectic now and hopefully Nathan and tutorgirl can work everything out or else I'll just have to kick his ass," she teased and they both laughed. "I just want them to be happy, I want _Haley_ to be happy," she added with a sad tone.

"I know pretty girl, I know," he said. Brooke smiled against him and leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

"Brooke!" She heard Rachel yell. "Can you stop sucking face with your boyfriend for a moment so we can talk about the game on Friday?"

Brooke laughed. "I'm coming red-head." Rachel rolled her eyes and Brooke giggled before turning back to Lucas and leaning up on her tip-toes to give him a long kiss. She smiled when they broke apart and ran over to her friends who instantly began to question about Haley or her relationship with Lucas.

"Haley went home," Brooke answered, "Me and Lucas started dating a day ago." "Yes, we-" "No-"

"Everyone shut up," Rachel yelled. "My turn."

"So, Brooke did you sleep with the hunk?" Rachel teased. Brooke mocked surprise before playfully slapping her arm.

"Please, you so want it," Rachel laughed and Brooke glanced at Lucas and made a 'of course I do' face before laughing.

"Go kiss him," Bevin said and everyone looked at her before breaking out in laughter.

"No, he's in practice, you know, like were supposed to be," Brooke said and Bevin just looked at her stupidly. "What?"

"He's on the sideline right now, just do it, to prove your dating him," Bevin, who seemed clearly interested in it, said.

She rolled her eyes. "Your not gonna give up are you?" Bevin shook her head 'no' and Brooke laughed before turning around and walking over to Lucas before grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to kiss him passionately. They broke apart and she smiled. "I'll call you later broody." He nodded, dazed, and laughed when he heard the catcalls and the yells from the coach. He shrugged and got back into practice.

Peyton laughed. "Go Brooke, I think you set him for the day." Brooke made a disgusted face before losing it and laughing hard. "Alright girls, practice is over obviously." Most of the girls headed to the locker room while Brooke and Rachel stayed behind.

"Alright, bitch I better be going," Brooke said jokingly.

Rachel laughed. "Alright slut, tell Lucas hi tonight for me." Brooke, who just realized what she meant, slapped her arm playfully and glanced at Lucas. "Don't even lie, I know you want it." With that said, she left the brunette to herself. Brooke sat down and decided to watch her adorable boyfriend play.

Atop the bleachers was Jessica, who was to say the least, extremely pissed off. How did she lose Lucas to that bitch? She was way prettier than _her_. She couldn't believe that the stupid slut had stolen _her_ boyfriend. _Oh well, _she thought, _payback is a bitch and she'll know what it feels likes to be heartbroken soon._ She watched Lucas for a few more minutes before getting up and heading out, but not before lightly smacking Brooke's head and feeling the girl's glare on her back. She smiled to herself once she was outside and prayed that her plan would work.

"Oh, the stupid little whore and her friends are going down," she told herself, "I will get Lucas back, I don't care what it takes."

* * *

**Brooke**: This really hurts. Do you think you could, you know, give me something for the pain?  
**College Guy**: I shouldn't but... here you go.  
**Brooke**: Just one?  
**College Guy**: Okay.  
**College Guy**: Now, those are really strong so I guess, take half at a time -  
**Brooke**: Whoops! All gone! 

Review!


	8. Friends and Lovers

I kinda of focused on the relationships of everyone in this one. So, yeah. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

She had been crying ever since she left and she didn't understand why. Well, of course, she _understood_ why but she just wanted it to stop. Pulling up to her house, she ran inside and hid herself under the safety of her covers. Before she could get comfortable, she heard knocking and with great hesitation, decided to go answer it. 

"Nathan, what are you doing here?"

"Haley, listen, I'm sorry about earlier, I was just shocked and scared..." the young boy struggled to find the right words.

"Come on in," she pushed the door open before walking into the living room. "I'm scared too Nathan."

"I know, but why didn't you tell me?"

"I.." she paused. "I didn't want to let it interfere with your life. You have everything going right now and I didn't want to mess it up with a child."

"How would it mess it up, Haley I love you."

"I know you do, but this wouldn't have worked. I want you to have a better future than just changing diapers and feeding the baby in the middle of the night."

"But you could have told me. How far are you?"

"A month," she sighed sadly. He breathed in and out before sitting down on the couch and thinking for a moment.

"Are you gonna keep it?"

"Well," she said, thinking. "Yeah, I mean I couldn't do that to a child and I wouldn't be able to give it up for adoption."

"Oh."

"Nathan, I don't want this on your shoulders. I mean, I know I should have told you, but you have a game coming up and the scouts.." she said, trying to hold back the tears.

"Haley, this is _our_ child were talking about and I'm scared of what to do. Maybe you should.." he said, not wanting to continue the words. Her eyes became saddened by the idea before they slowly turned to hurt and anger.

"I will not have an abortion Nathan!" She yelled angrily.

"Haley, I'm not saying.."

"No Nathan," she argued. "That _is _what you are saying. I will not and can not do that and you shouldn't have even mentioned it."

"Haley, were fucking _17. _We don't know what to do with a baby, let alone where to live or how to finance this-"

"Your right Nathan, we don't, but I would rather it not be _murdered_," she yelled before the tears started flowing. Nathan wanted to hold her so badly but he knew she would just push him away.

"Nathan, I don't know what to do either. You have _no_ idea how scared I am. I'm so confused and it hurts all the time because I was so afraid you were going to leave me once I left you. Can you believe me? Tutorgirl pregnant?" She tried at humor but found it useless at this point. "I wish it could be fixed Nathan, but all your problems can't just poof away with a snap of your fingers."

"Haley-"

"I take responsibility for this child, as should you," she said sadly. "But if you don't want to, then thats fine too, I understand. Your not ready to be a father just like I'm not ready to be a mother but I don't really have a choice." Nathan tried to wrap his arms around her. "Nathan, just leave please."

"Haley?"

"Nathan please," she begged. He gave her one last glance before heading out the door. He knew the tears were coming but he shook them off, trying to be strong. He knew this wasn't gonna be easy and he also knew that they needed to both think about this. Inside, Haley was already reaching for her phone, dialing a number she knew too well.

"Brooke? I need you to come over," Haley whimpered and when she heard the click, she fell on the couch and let her frustrations out.

* * *

"Haley?" Brooke yelled when she walked into the dark house. She looked around and noticed a figure on the couch. "Hales!" 

"Brooke, your here."

"Of course I'm here sweetie," she said, looking over at her friend's saddened face. "Tell me what happened." Brooke took a seat on the couch and began to play with Haley's hair.

"Me and Nathan fought," she paused to take a breathe. "About the baby. He said he wanted an abortion and I yelled at him telling him that if he doesn't want responsibility, then I understand and then I kinda..um.. kicked him out."

Brooke looked down at her friend who was now in tears again. "Oh, it'll be okay Hales. I know it will be. He's just going through a rough time with this; hes a teenage father and hes scared, just like you."

"I know Brooke, but I wish that he would just take responsibility for this too. You can't make a baby with just one person," Haley said, teasing on the last part. Brooke laughed at her friend's attempt to make herself laugh. She knew how badly she was suffering.

"Well, just give it time. He'll come around." Haley nodded and rolled over and off the couch.

"Go on home Brooke. I'm just gonna go to sleep."

"Are you sure? I can stay here-" "Brooke, just go. I'll be fine. Thank you though." Brooke smiled and hugged her tightly.

"But if you need anything, I'll only be a call away." With that said, the brunette departed to her own home while the other one retired to her bed.

* * *

"Good to be home..." Brooke muttered sarcastically once she was in her room. She heard a knock on her door moments later and went to open it. 

She smiled. "Lucas." She opened the door wider to allow him in.

"Hey Brooke, mind if I stay for a while?" She just rolled her eyes and pushed him down onto her bed.

"So, you just decide to come over without a phone call or anything?" He laughed before patting the spot beside him and she laughed before jumping on the bed next to him.

"Are your parents home?" She gave him a 'are you serious' look and he just laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Nathan and Haley got into a fight," Brooke said sadly. She was still upset for her best friend.

"I know, I saw it today."

Brooke nodded a 'no'. "Today, after school, he went to her house and they fought about the baby."

"What?"

"Yeah," she paused. "I was over there just a while ago and she was so upset Lucas, I just..I just didn't know what to do." He wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his chest as he rested his head on the pillow behind him.

"I don't know. Let them work it out though. Which, knowing those two, they can," Lucas said hopefully.

"Hopefully," she agreed. He hugged her tighter to his body and she smiled against him. She didn't want to leave his warm body, so she just got as close as she could. "Hey Lucas, do you think that we'll ever be like them?"

"What? Madly in love and unstoppable," he joked. She laughed before turning to look up at him.

"The in love part. I mean I know we just started dating and everything, but I've never felt this strong about someone.." she smiled. "And I like it. It's new."

"I like it too." He grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and threw it over them. She smiled, with the dimples he loved so much, before he dipped his head down to capture her lips in a slow kiss. She pushed her self up to straddle him. His hand went to her cheek and hers around his neck. She felt his hand travel up her back and she shivered at the touch before they broke apart for air. They were about to go back in for another kiss when Lucas felt his phone vibrate.

"Hey," he said through the phone while Brooke kissed his neck and jawline. He tensed when she reached his pulse and softly kissed it. "Yeah, I'll be there soon." He hung up and kissed her lips.

"I have to go," he told her as she sat up and looked at him. "Mom wants me home."

"I forget that there are parents who care out there," Brooke laughed a little before closing her mouth and smiling at Lucas. "Alright, come on, better get home." She stood up and walked him to her door. "I'll see you later broody." She quickly kissed him on the lips and playfully pushed him out. "Call me!"

Lucas smiled at her before heading to his car as the brunette upstairs was dancing around her room. She fell down on her bed, exhausted before turning to press her face into the pillow he had been laying on. She loved him smell, cologne and his _special _smell. She giggled to herself. _I am crazy_, she thought before smiling and changing before heading to bed with Lucas on her mind.

* * *

"Coming!" Came a loud voice from inside the house. "Jake?" 

"Hey Peyton," a nervous Jake said. "Sorry if I'm bugging-"

"Not at all. Come on in," the blond said and moved aside to let him in. "Whats up?"

"Nothing. I just um.. wanted to ask you something." Peyton nodded for him to continue. "I wanted to know if..you um wanted to go out this Saturday with me, I mean you don't have to or anything-"

"I'd love to Jake," Peyton smiled at him before hugging him. "That would be nice to take a break from all this crazy drama."

"Yeah, I agree," he said before pulling her chin to kiss her. She was shocked but slowly kissed back. She pulled away after a few seconds. "Sorry-"

"No, I like it, It was just sudden," she laughed before kissing him quickly. "So what time on Saturday?" She tried to relieve the tension in the room. She liked Jake a lot and it was awkward at the moment.

"Oh," he said, flustered. "Eight."

"Okay," she smiled. "Eight o' clock then."

"Alright, I'll just go then," he said awkwardly and she smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded an okay and hugged him before giving him a quick peck.

"Bye Jake," she muttered once he was out the door and turned to go back to her room to squeal excitedly.

* * *

Nathan, who had gone back to his house and locked himself in his room, was concentrating on his thoughts. Its not that he didn't _want_ the child but it was more like he didn't_ know_ what to do. He knew Haley was having a lot of trouble with this and he wanted to be there for her but he didn't know what to do. Sure, he could hold her and tell her it would be okay, but would it? He knew less than anyone on how to care for a baby and he figured she didn't know that much either. He sighed and rubbed his temples slowly, trying to ease the headache that had decided to pop up. He knew he would have to take responsibility, after all, it was _his _child too. He heard a knock on the door. 

"Open the door man. I know your in there," Lucas yelled and Nathan rolled his eyes before getting up to answer it. "You look like shit."

"Yeah."

"So, whats going on with you and Hales?"

"Fighting about _it _again," he said sadly. Lucas looked at his brother with sympathy. He wished they would work this thing out but he understood how confused and scared they were.

"It will get better and its not an _it. _Its a _baby_," Lucas told him as he took a seat on the computer chair.

"Yeah, I bet," he said sarcastically.

"Come on man, it will. Give Hales some time, she's just scared, I mean _she _is the one who's gonna give child birth," Lucas chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Whatever."

"You know, stop sulking. You need to be strong for Haley or at least try. Shes having a hard time with this too, its not just you," Lucas said before walking out the door, leaving a upset Nathan.

_What are we gonna do?_ Nathan thought before trying to get some sleep.

* * *

Haley was sitting on her bed watching the TV, changing channels, trying to find a one to take her mind off of everything. She just wanted Nathan to _understand _how she felt. She knew he would try to apologize to her tomorrow but she didn't know if she could handle it right now. 

_What are we gonna do baby Scott? _she thought as she gently rubbed her flat stomach.

* * *

Haley James Scott: Brooke, what the heck? What about the fashion show?  
Brooke Penelope Davis: I have the rest of my life for that stuff. Not so much to be seventeen with my friends.

Please Review!


	9. How Could It Not?

Enjoy!

* * *

Brooke couldn't help but smile when she saw Lucas walk into school Monday morning. She greeted him with a kiss as they waited for their friends. Brooke saw Haley come alone and she couldn't help but feel bad for her glum friend.

"Hey Hales," Brooke voiced when Haley was close enough. She smiled before sitting down next to the two and pulling out a book. Brooke gave Lucas a confused look before turning back to Haley. "How you holding up?"

"Fine except I don't know what to do and I feel bad for not trying to understand more of Nathan's side, but I don't want an abortion or to have to give it up," she confided. Brooke grabbed her and hugged her tightly, wrapping an arm around her head and putting it on her shoulder as Haley just stared out into the courtyard.

Nathan walked up to them a few moments later. "Hey guys." Everyone looked over at him and Haley sighed before getting up and leaving without a word. "Haley-" "Nathan, just let her go. She needs to figure this out," he heard Brooke tell him.

"I have to go anyway," Nathan muttered bitterly and left quickly. Brooke sighed and leaned against Lucas.

"What are we gonna do with everyone?" Lucas whispered to her and she shrugged before placing a comforting kiss to his neck. He smiled before catching her lips in a kiss.

"You lovebirds need to breath," they heard someone comment and Brooke turned to smile at her blond best friend. She also saw Jake and when she looked closer, she saw their hands joined.

"Oh my-" Brooke squealed. "Your dating. Aha, yeah!" They all laughed at her actions before Jake whispered something to Peyton and took off. She giggled before hugging Peyton and smiling.

"Thats so great. I'm happy for you," Lucas said as Brooke took her spot on his lap. Peyton sat down and smiled before looking around.

"Still fighting?" The two nodded to her and she sighed before shaking her head. "I hope they figure something out." The other two agreed before Brooke told them she needed to go somewhere and left after giving Lucas a peck and Peyton a hug. Brooke walked into the locker room, getting her gym bag for cheer out. She heard another locker slam before she turned around and was met with an angry looking Jessica.

"Hey Jessica, so good to see you," she said sarcastically.

"Same to you Davis," Jessica snapped. "So how's Lucas? You should know since you stole him, I mean, you are quite the little home wrecker."

"Are you sure you aren't confusing that title with yourself?" Brooke smirked before shutting her locker door.

"You know, Lucas isn't one to keep a girl for too long, I mean look at me for example," she paused. "He likes to stray."

"Yeah, look at you. I would have too."

"So you think your so funny?" Jessica said, blocking her way. "Just wait Davis, you'll get hurt the same way you hurt me."

"How can a person without a heart get hurt?" Brooke said angrily before pushing her and making her way to class.

* * *

It was after lunch and Brooke had to go to the bathroom. She had just come out when she heard Jessica's voice. She followed it to Lucas' locker. She kinked a brow in confusion before looking around the corner fully and noticing Lucas standing against it, talking to her. She backed up and leaned against the wall to hear better.

"Yeah, Jessica, you are and I can't believe I'm doing this," she heard Lucas say. What were they talking about?

"Thanks Lucas, I'll see you after school," came Jessica's voice. She didn't know what they were talking about but she figured it wasn't something good. Was Jessica right about Lucas? No, she couldn't be, he was way too sweet. She heard Jessica walk off and looked around the corner to be met with Lucas' chest. She looked up and was met with his confused look.

"Hey Lucas."

"Brooke, what are you doing?" He asked nervously. She noticed this and her mind automatically went to all the possible bad things.

"Nothing. What were you and Jessica chatting about?"

"Oh," he said awkwardly. "She needs help with something, so I told her I would help her."

Brooke glared. "Help her with what? Taking her clothes off?" She turned around and began to walk off.

"Brooke, what the hell are you talking about?" He said angrily, chasing after her.

"You so know what I'm talking about. I thought you didn't like her anymore. What? You need ass and suddenly you want to take her back?"

"Brooke!" He said loudly. "Its not like that."

"Then tell me what its like," Brooke said angrily, almost near tears. She knew she shouldn't be freaking out on him like this, but she thought that he didn't even like Jessica, let alone go to her house after school.

"She needed help with tutoring in history so I decided to help her," he reassured her.

"Why would you help her?"

"Because no one else will and I feel bad that shes failing," Lucas told her as she shook her head and began to walk off.

"No Lucas," she yelled. "There _are _other tutors, you know. Have them help her. I don't feel comfortable with this. We both know shes still mad about you and me."

"Yeah Brooke but it will be fine. I'm only over there for an hour."

"An hour is enough time for her to make her moves," Brooke spat.

"Brooke, she's honestly not that bad. She's just a little bitchy from time to time." Brooke stared at him in disbelief. Was he defending _her_ again?

"There you go again!" Brooke yelled.

"What now Brooke?" He asked confusedly.

"Your defending _her_ again. Your always defending _her_."

"Brooke-" "No Lucas, you defended her last time too. 'She's not that bad blah blah blah'. Well believe it or not, she _is_ that bad and she would try something on you. She still has feelings for you."

"No she doesn't. We went over it." She could not believe what she was hearing. She shook her head and walked away. Lucas caught her arm and turned her around. "Brooke, whats the big deal? Are we not allowed to be friends?"

"I don't want my boyfriend begin friends with someone who _hates _me and wants to _steal _you."

"Brooke she doesn't-" "Go ahead and keep defending her Lucas, you know what? Why don't you just date her again since she 'isn't that bad'" She felt the tears flowing and she angrily wiped them off before heading back to class and leaving Lucas alone in the silent hallway.

* * *

Haley noticed something was wrong from the moment Brooke stepped back into class and reminded herself to ask Brooke about it after class. The bell rang moments later and to Haley's luck, Brooke stayed behind to grab her books.

"What's wrong Brooke?" Haley asked curiously. Brooke wiped the few tears that remained and looked up with a smile.

"Nothing Hales. I'm just nervous about the game this Friday," Brooke told her calmly with a small smile.

"Oh, okay," Haley told her but she knew it was something more. She put it off for now but she would go to her house and get it out of her.

"I'll see you later Hales." She watched Brooke disappear and she followed suit, running into an angry Lucas when she left.

"Lucas?"

"Not now Haley," he muttered before taking off in the direction Brooke had gone. She knew that something happened to them and she followed the pair to find out what went down during Brooke's bathroom break. She soon lost them in the crowd but she would go to one of their houses after school to figure it out.

"Hey, whats up with Brooke? She wouldn't even look at Lucas when he passed us, let alone kiss him," Peyton said when she reached Haley.

"I don't know. Maybe they got into a fight?" Haley guessed. Peyton rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yeah right. The perfect couple!" She laughed before touching Haley's shoulder once and leaving a confused Haley behind. She knew that the stress wouldn't be good for her little developing baby, but she wanted to know what was wrong with her friends. She was about to leave when she saw Nathan across the hall. They locked eyes and she put her head down and walked down the hallway.

* * *

The first place she wanted to visit was Lucas'. She pulled up and knocked on the door. When it opened, she saw someone she didn't expect. She glared at the girl in front of her.

"Where's Lucas?"

"Lucas!" Jessica yelled. Lucas came to the door a second later and smiled at Haley who just grimaced at him and glared at Jessica.

"Can I talk to you?" She paused to look at Jessica. "In private?" He nodded and whispered something to Jessica. She went back inside and closed the door before Lucas turned to Haley with a questioning look.

She slapped his chest. "What the hell is wrong with you and why is that whore here?"

"First off, ow and second, she is not a whore," Lucas defended.

"Fine, what is _she _doing here?" Haley said in an accusing voice.

"I'm tutoring her."

"What? Oh, now I know why she was so upset," she whispered the last half to herself. "Does Brooke know?"

"Yes."

"Is that why she was upset?"

"Yes."

"What's with the short answers Luke? You should have known that she wouldn't want you tutoring her," she paused. "Why did you agree to tutor her anyway?"

"She needed it and she was afraid to fail history."

"Lucas, you can't tutor her. It hurts Brooke's feelings that you defend her all the time."

"Well, she isn't really that bad once you get to know her."

"Oh trust me, we all know her. She's a bitch and Brooke is right to dislike her," Haley said angrily. "Hello? This is the same girl who hurt Brooke!"

"It was an accident," he defended again. She rolled her eyes and sighed, frustrated.

"I can't believe you Luke. The other day, you wanted nothing to do with that girl and now you two are BFF?" She said. "I don't think so."

"She just needed help. What's the big deal?" He was tired of everyone getting on his case. If Jessica needed help, then he would help her. She wasn't that bad in his opinion.

"The big deal is that your girlfriend, you know her name's Brooke Davis, feels uncomfortable or angry with you doing this and you should have talked to her first."

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"This is the girl who hurt Brooke and fights with her on a daily basis."

"But-" "There is no excuse for her Lucas so don't even bother."

"Haley, I really like Brooke, I wouldn't do anything-"

"It's not you I'm worried about Luke, it's her and I know she likes you or she wouldn't get mad at Brooke all the time over you. She's a bitch; try hard not to let her fake niceness cloud your judgment of her," Haley said angrily before walking off. She couldn't go to Brooke's. She needed to rest. She shouldn't have been doing this but Lucas needed to see things the right way.

* * *

It was late and Brooke was currently in the kitchen making soup when she heard a knock on her door.

"Oh it's you," she said angrily when she opened the door.

"Hey, can we talk?" Lucas asked. She sighed and nodded before leaving the door open and walking back to the kitchen. She stirred the soup and turned back to him, leaning on the counter.

"What's up?"

"Listen, about earlier-" "If your gonna apologize, then don't even bother."

"Brooke, you need to listen. I thought about it and your right but I can't give up tutoring her. She needs help and I get extra points for doing this."

"Yes Lucas, I understand that but why didn't you talk to me about it first? You know how much we dislike each other and I know she likes you, so don't even go there," she said, irritated.

"Okay, I believe you but I still have to do this and if it bothers you that much, I'll cut the time to twenty minutes, at school."

"Luke," she paused. "I don't want you to have to change everything. I just wished that you would have told me before I had to find out."

"I know and I should have told you but I didn't think it bothered you that much," he said honestly.

"Lucas," she said sourly. "The girl_ sprained _my ankle."

"I know and I'm sorry about earlier. I should have listened to you and I will try harder, I swear."

"Lucas, I don't want you to have to try. If were gonna make this work, then you'll have to believe me a little more. Knowing me, you should know I have trust issues, but I want this to work." She said and the tears began to flow as Lucas grabbed her waist and hugged her tightly. "I just don't like her and I know she'll do something to break us up."

"It'll be okay. I won't let anything happen." She just leaned into him and rested her head against his chest. "I'm sorry Brooke. I'll tell you stuff from now on. Do you still want me to tutor Jessica?"

"Yes. I'm not gonna make you quit something that your getting credit for too. I trust you, its just her I don't trust."

"Okay," he comforted. She smiled against him and he smiled too. "You know my mom left the other day on a business trip."

"Really?" Brooke teased. She kinked an eyebrow and leaned up to kiss him. "Oh and your forgiven broody," she paused before smiling. "Again." He rolled his eyes and captured her lips again. He grabbed her waist and pulled her up to the counter. She wrapped her legs around him to pull him closer. Her hands went around his neck and they resumed their kissing. Just as it was about to get more intense, Brooke heard the water boiling.

"Oh my god, the soup," she yelled and broke apart from Lucas to grab the steaming pot and pour it out over the sink. "So much for soup." They laughed and Brooke put the pot down before looking back to Lucas. "Now where were we?" He smirked before pulling her closer and kissing her already swollen lips.

"Mr. Scott what are you doing to me?" She said as he kissed her neck.

"Hopefully seducing you," he teased as he caught her lips again. "Is it working?" He laughed and picked her up to take her upstairs to her bedroom.

"Yes."

"Good answer Davis," he said before he laid next to her and grabbed her cheek to bring her closer.

They broke apart for air and Brooke leaned against his chest before turning the TV on.

"We have school tomorrow," Brooke hinted, hoping he wouldn't leave.

"So..." "Are you staying?"

"Yes."

"Good answer Scott."

* * *

**Brooke**: I lied.  
**Lucas**: What?  
**Brooke**: I'm not pregnant.  
**Lucas**: Wha - But I saw the test.  
**Brooke**: I know. And when the doctor called, he said I wasn't pregnant. He said that can happen.  
**Lucas**: Okay, no-no-no-no no. I-I-I was standing right there when he called.  
**Brooke**: And you had just called me a slut.  
**Lucas**: So you lied to me to punish me? How could you do that?  
**Brooke**: How could you cheat on me with my best friend?  
**Lucas**: Brooke, I never meant to hurt you.  
**Brooke**: That doesn't really matter, Lucas. 'Cause in the end it all hurts just the same.

Please Review!


	10. Heartbroken

Don't be mad Brucas fans. I had to put some angsty teen drama in here somwhere but alas it _is _Brucas and they will prevail always.

Enjoy or don't enjoy. Hopefully the first choice but oh well. Merci! -Brooke

* * *

The next day, Brooke and Lucas had left separately after a quick make-out session to get ready for school. Brooke, who was all smiles, walked into school a little early and went to the gym to put her gym bag in her locker. She noticed a figure and upon closer inspection, saw that it was Nathan. He was sitting on the bleachers with a ball next to him and his head in his hands.

"Nathan?" Brooke asked as she walked over to him slowly. He lifted up his head and Brooke sighed when she saw the downcast look on his face. She took a seat next to him and patted his knee. "What's up Nathan?"

"Nothing, just practicing early."

She could tell he was lying. "Nathan, please, no one needs to practice _this_ early, and besides I know what's been going on with you and Haley."

"I don't want to talk about it," he said simply. She sighed and knew it wasn't gonna be easy to get through to him when he was like this.

"Listen," she told him. "Maybe you need to talk to someone, _anyone._ It might be good, so tell me what's on your mind Scott."

"Fine," he muttered. "Me and Haley are fighting. I said a few things I didn't mean out of anger and she got mad and hasn't talked to me since."

"I know," she sighed. "Why did you tell her you wanted a.. you know."

"I don't know. I wasn't even thinking Brooke," he said, trying to find the words. "I just..I was scared and confused and I didn't know what to say."

"I know but Nathan, she's scared too."

"I know and I'm trying to see this from her point of view and it's hard. How can you want a baby at this age?"

"Nathan," Brooke said, her voice louder. "She doesn't want the baby, I mean she does now, but she didn't want this to happen. She didn't want any of it but it takes two and I think you need to start taking responsibility for your actions. Were here to help."

"No one helps me. They all just go to her," he said sadly. Brooke stood up, unbelieving, and turned to him again.

"You know Nathan," she paused. "I can see why Haley would be pissed at you. You need to stop being so selfish because its not gonna get you anywhere. We try to help but you ignore it and I think that helping would qualify as what I am, no _was_, trying to do. If you want a pity party, then have fun by yourself, but don't expect us to join." She began to walk away but turned back for a moment. "Nathan, we love you but you need to stop acting the way your acting or you won't need any friends to help you because they would have all given up." With that said, she departed into the locker room before putting her stuff away and leaving into the courtyard.

Nathan sat there, in shock at her 'speech'. He knew she was right, but his stubborn gene wouldn't allow him to admit that outright. He could change, or at least he could try but he didn't know what to expect. Maybe Brooke was right about his attitude, but how was he supposed to fix things when Haley wouldn't even look at him? He sighed, stood up, and threw the basketball at the wall angrily before exiting through the back door.

* * *

"Hey girls!" Brooke said, trying to cover up the anger she was feeling. She had tried to be subtle when she was talking to Nathan, but it was so hard with his stubbornness. She smiled, none the less, and listened as Rachel went on about a party after the game.

"Yeah, and I want to go.." Rachel continued. Brooke nodded and then an idea came up.

"How about we have a girls night?" She voiced and everyone stared at her. She rolled her eyes and turned to Rachel. "A girls night? You know, like a sleepover?"

"Um.." Rachel said, confused. "I guess we could do that too. After the party?"

"No," Brooke laughed. "No party, just our own little party. Just us girls. I think it would do some good."

"Yeah," Haley said. "I think it would. I'm in." Peyton rolled her eyes playfully before raising her hand to agree. Rachel sighed and raised a hand too while Brooke clapped her hands and hugged them.

"It'll be so much fun!"

"Yeah, fun," Rachel muttered sarcastically. Brooke glared at her and turned back to Haley and Peyton.

"It will be," she stated. "Don't listen to red-head over there. She's crazy."

"I heard that slut."

"I love you too bitch." All four girls laughed before they left for their separate classrooms when the bell rang. In class, Brooke was sitting next to Lucas and watching while he worked. She smiled when his brow knit in confusion at a problem he was doing. She giggled to herself as he looked up to see her laughing at him.

"What?"

"Your just cute," Brooke admitted. He smiled at her before getting back to work. They spent the rest of the period glancing at each other and smiling when they got caught. When the bell rang she got up and went to his side of the desk. She leaned up on her toes to kiss him.

"Mm, what was that for?" Lucas asked.

"Your just cute," she replied. He laughed before kissing the tip of her nose.

"Lets go." They left the classroom quickly and he grabbed her hand as they walked to their next classes. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Girls night."

"Oh," he paused. "Are you going to the party?" She stopped when they were at their destination and turned to face him, slinging her arms around his neck.

"Nope. How will you go on without me there?" She teased. He chuckled before leaning down and kissing her as the bell went off.

"See you at practice," Brooke whispered before heading into her classroom. Throughout all of her classes, Brooke had been planning the night out. They would stay in for a while, have a few drinks, and then show up at the party, surprising everyone. She giggled to herself at the wonderful plan she had created.

* * *

"Okay girls and one, two, three," Peyton yelled as they followed through with another routine. "Good!"

"So Haley, ready to hear the plan?" Brooke whispered as they completed their routine. She rolled her eyes and nodded for her to continue.

"We'll stay in, have a few drinks, and then go to the party."

"I thought you said this was a girls night?"

"It is but I still want to go to the party. Afterward, we'll go back to my house and sleep. See, girls night." Haley laughed at her explanation before listening to what Peyton said. All the girls began to head towards the locker room, as well as Haley and Peyton. Rachel smiled when she came up to Brooke.

"So, we are going to the party?" She asked excitedly.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Yes Rachel, were going." She clapped her hands and ran to the locker room just as Lucas walked up and tried to hug Brooke.

"Ew, sweat and gross," she teased. She laughed at his mock sad face and kissed his nose. "Go get clean and then we'll kiss." He shook his head and ran into the locker room as she ran into hers.

* * *

Brooke and the girls laughed as they chatted while the crowd roared with excitement. She looked around and noticed all the crazy fans who had screamed at the opposing team that entered. She glanced over at the team and saw a familiar face. He had chosen that moment to look up and they stared at each before smiling. "I'll be right back girls." They stared at her confused until they saw her walking to the opposite team.

"Nick?" She questioned as he wrapped her up in a bear hug. "I guess so. How have you been? Where have you been? I- wow!"

"Okay, okay, one question at a time. Catch your breath Davis," he laughed as she playfully slapped his arm.

"I didn't know you lived in Charlotte. Thats crazy and so close."

"I didn't know you lived in Tree Hill. _Thats _so close," he mocked her as she glared at him, but replaced it with a smile.

"So how have you been?" She asked, interested.

"Good, you know, since the move. We missed you in Cali- "Wait, why did you move here?"

"Job transfer." He sighed and she laid a hand on his shoulder. She knew his parents were always moving and making him suffer every time they did. She began to chat about different things.

Unbeknown to them, Lucas was watching the entire thing from the other side of the court while he waited for the rest of the team. He came out to see her before the game, but came out to see her flirting with his _enemy._

"Hes just a friend Luke," he heard Peyton say. "Calm down."

"He's totally flirting and it doesn't look like shes complaining," he muttered angrily.

"Their obviously old friends. She told me about him, I think it might be Nick. Maybe," Peyton wondered aloud while Lucas looked at her in disbelief.

"Whatever."

"Don't get so jealous big boy; their _just _friends."

"So, ready for the game?" She asked his excitedly.

"Yeah, ready to take down Scott," he laughed. She laughed but he could tell it bothered her too. "Whats wrong?"

"Me and Scott are kinda dating," she said slowly.

"Oh," he paused before smiling. "Sweet. I hope he plays even better, I've shaped up the team a bit since last time." She sighed a relief, thankful that he didn't hate her for dating his enemy. "Alright, well coach is calling and your girls are waving you over. I'll call you. I still have you number." She nodded and he kissed her cheek before running off. She smiled, waved and headed back, getting looks from her friends. She saw Lucas glance at her but ignored her when she walked by; she was confused but figured that he was nervous.

"Who was that hunk?" Rachel asked, smiling. Brooke rolled her eyes and pushed her playfully into formation. The girls began cheering as the game began and by the end, they were dead tired.

* * *

"Alright girls, drink up!" Brooke laughed as she set down three shot glasses and some vodka and cranberry juice. "Oh, and heres a ginger ale for you and the baby."

"Thank you," Haley said before opening the ale and taking a sip. "So when are we leaving?"

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know. What was wrong with Lucas earlier?"

"He was being a jealous baby," Peyton said as Haley rolled her eyes. "He was mad that you were talking to the cute one on the other team."

"He has jealously issues," Rachel mused as Peyton laughed at her. Brooke nodded, hoping she didn't upset Lucas too much. She would tell him they were just friends tonight.

"Oh well, I'll see him tonight and tell him that were just friends."

"So who was the cute basketball player?" Rachel asked.

"He was an old friend from Cali. His name is Nick Valet. He was one of my good friends back there and the only one I trusted. When I left, he was so upset, because he had a crush on me back then but we stayed friends. He was like my brother," Brooke told them sadly. "But he moved down here with a job transfer."

"Hook me up," Rachel teased as Brooke giggled at her. "What? He _is _fine."

"Yeah, but he _does _have a girlfriend. Thats who we were talking about," Brooke told them. "Apparently, he's in love with her and I'm happy for him. About time he found someone." Rachel made a mock sad face before laughing.

"Well, never stopped me before," she teased before Brooke gave her a quick glare and busted out laughing.

"Alright, time to go. Lets get ready," Brooke said.

"But-" "Nope, lets go. We won't stay long. I just want to see Luke." "Fine."

* * *

The party was full by the time they came. People were dancing, chatting and drinking; the typical high school party. Brooke smiled at the people who greeted her and headed to the kitchen to grab a drink.

"I wonder where Luke is," Brooke mused to herself.

"Who knows?" Peyton teased. "He'll be around here somewhere. Maybe with Nathan, trying to talk the asshole out of being one." Brooke laughed at the joke before getting quiet and looking over the heads of people to try to find Lucas. "Your too short." Brooke glared at her before setting her cup down and taking a seat on a stool.

"He's mad at me," Brooke said sadly. "He thinks that Nick was an old flame or something."

"No," Peyton reassured her. "He was being a jealous Lucas. It's what he does best. He'll get over it and live."

"Yeah, where did Haley and Rachel go?"

"Bathroom," Peyton answered. Brooke formed an 'o' with her mouth and took another swig from her beer.

"I'm gonna go-" "Just go, I'll be fine for a while." "Thanks P. Sawyer." Brooke stood up, already feeling light-headed, and walked through the people before running into Nate.

"Nate!" Brooke giggled.

"Are you drunk?" Nathan asked as he held her up. She swatted at his hand and began to walk away but stopped and turned around.

"No, but I _am_ looking for Lucas," she paused. "Have you seen him?"

"You are drunk and no, not since the end of the game. He seemed bent up about something."

"Thanks Nate," she said and wobbled back inside and decided to look upstairs for him. She began to pass the bedroom doors. She laughed at the moans that came from each one but only one made her stop and freeze in her tracks. She had heard someone moan 'Lucas'; and she prayed it was another Lucas, but the girl's voice sounded familiar. She gulped as her heart pounded into her chest, any signs of being drunk were gone. She had completely sobered up in five seconds and dreaded opening the door. She slowly turned the knob and swung the door open to reveal exactly what she had hoped wasn't happening.

Jessica and Lucas; Lucas and Jessica. She tried to process it in her mumbled brain as a thousand thoughts began to run at the sight of her boyfriend and enemy together. Jessica and Lucas; him on top of her and both naked. _Naked_. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall before she slammed the door and ran downstairs to sit on the couch. She closed her eyes and hoped that this was a horrible dream that was just happening but when she felt a hand touch her arm, she knew it was reality and she didn't want to face the cold, hard truth.

"Brooke-" Brooke looked up at the sound of his voice and glared at him before standing up and pushing him back.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled angrily as the tears flowed. She tried to wipe the tears but it was useless since they just kept coming back. "How dare you!" She got in his face and pushed him again. The lights turned on and the room seemed to back away as the girls ran in along with Nathan. They had to guess what was going on and when they noticed a ruffled looking Jessica and a topless Lucas, they pieced it together and stared at Lucas angrily.

"I...I don't even know what to say..I-" Peyton watched her friend, for the first time ever, fumble over words. She wanted to go comfort her but she knew she had to let her finish. She knew Brooke would try to be strong but she didn't know if she even had it in her anymore.

"Brooke, theres a reasonable explanation," he said calmly.

"There is no reason in this Lucas!" She screamed. "You _fucked_ her or were fucking her. There is no excuse as to why you were doing that."

"Who was the guy?" He yelled back.

"What guy?" She paused as realization set in. "Nick? You did this because I talked to Nick? Nick is a good friend and I hadn't seen him in a year. Nick wasn't an ex-boyfriend who I fucked just to get back at a new one." She tried to fight back the tears while Haley was on the verge of kicking Lucas' ass. "I didn't _do_ anything wrong."

"It didn't seem all friendly from where I was standing," he defended. She rolled her eyes angrily and poked him in the chest.

"Where were you standing then? Neverland? Because from where everyone else was standing, it seemed friendly."

"He kissed you," Lucas yelled angrily. Everyone got quiet at this and they looked to Brooke who had her mouth open.

"On my cheek," she gritted through her teeth. "Thats it. A friendly gesture or 'goodbye'."

"But still-"

"But nothing Lucas!" She yelled, crying so hard, she had to take extra breaths. "It doesn't matter what your excuse is as to why you slept with her. The one person I hate and you did it and to get back at me for something that you assumed. I thought you had changed but I guess you showed your true colors."

"I-"

She held up her hand. "No, I don't want to hear it. I can't believe you slept with her to make me jealous. Well, guess what? You got what you wanted and a whole lot more," she paused to take a breathe. "I hope you and your slut will live a happy life; one that doesn't involve me." She was shaking by now and people were glaring at Lucas as he tried to hug her.

"I said don't touch me!" She yelled angrily, jumping back from his touch. "You don't have that right anymore." A sad look crossed his face, as well as a guilty one before he stepped back as she stood shaking in the middle of the crowd. Peyton ran up and hugged her tightly before turning to Lucas and flipping him off.

"Told you I would hurt you the same way," everyone heard Jessica tell Brooke. Brooke looked up and laughed; something no one was expecting.

"As I said earlier, you don't have a heart," Brooke said. "At least now I know I was right." Jessica just sneered at her. "Do that all you want Jessica but why bother? You got what you wanted right? You got him! Isn't what you fucking wanted? To hurt me and get to him? Well, congratulations, you got both. I never liked you Jessica and I never will but I thought you would at least have some kindness down in that black heart of yours."

Jessica had an open mouth as Brooke glared at the two most hated people in her world at the moment. Jessica, who was shocked at her words, stood next to Lucas and attempted to grab his hand.

"I'm done. I knew there was something. You _always _defended her. You always helped _her_. I don't get it Lucas. Is there something wrong with me? This happens every time but this time is different because this time, I'm ending it. Were over!"

"Brooke I'm so-" "Say it and Lucas, I will hurt you." She threatened before walking past them briskly. She was followed by Rachel, who hit his shoulder and Peyton who just bumped him angrily. He looked up and was met with Haley's angry stare. He back away a bit and turned to Nate for help; to which his response was a disappointed look and a quick shake of his head.

"Haley?" He asked nervously as Haley stared him down before walking up to him and pushing him back. "What are you still doing here?"

"You know damn well what I'm still here for Lucas Eugene Scott so don't even try to beat around the bush." Haley yelled and the group backed away. Nothing was more scary than an angry Haley James and it was an extra that her raging pregnancy hormones played a part.

"Haley just leave please." He muttered. Haley snapped and she slapped him; hard.

"Don't tell me what to do. How the fuck could you tell my best friend that? How could you do that to her? What the hell is wrong with you Lucas?" Haley screamed as Skills came up to them.

"Come on now. Were-" He began.

Haley turned towards him. "Get away or you'll be next." He backed away, scared for his life. She turned back towards Lucas.

"You gonna give me an answer Luke? I can stand here all day or would you rather just go fuck the dumb bimbo you were screwing a few minutes before?" Haley yelled in his face.

"Haley I-" Lucas started. She held up her hand.

"I hope your happy Luke. You know where she'll be tonight? With me, crying her eyes out and over an asshole like you. I would tell her that you didn't know what you were doing and that your not an asshole but I don't like to lie. This is all your fucking fault. You broke her damn heart and why is that?"

Lucas was nervous. He didn't intend on Haley finding out but what scared him more was when Peyton found out. "Haley it wasn't like that."

"Wasn't like what Lucas? A good cheat? You cheated on her because you thought she was flirting with an old friend. Ring a god damn bell Luke? She was teasing him about_ his _girlfriend. You just assumed and didn't even think. I mean what were you thinking?"

"Well it didn't look like a friendly talk from where I was standing." Lucas fought back in defense. By now the entire room was backed as far as possible but Nate heard the story and wanted to hurt Lucas but he stayed back while Haley went on her power rampage.

"Yeah, you assumed. You know what she was gonna tell you Lucas? You know before you called her a slut and left? She was gonna tell you she loved you. She even let you back in after she told you to not tutor her and she even let you keep tutoring her even though it bothered her to death. I can't believe what an complete ass you've become." Haley yelled before she turned around and began walking away.

"Haley I'm sorry-"

"Don't you dare say it Lucas. Your not or you would have taken your sorry ass to apologize already, but I'll warn you one time and one time only, if you ever come near her and I'm there you better scram your ass to the nearest hideaway. If you ever hurt her again I'll bury your grave myself. Thats my little sister and you broke her Lucas. You completely broke her and I don't know how to fix it." Haley said sadly with tears streaking her face. "Oh and another thing, don't ever talk to me again. I would hurt you but its bad for the baby and I'm sure Peyton is more qualified for the beating part anyway." She waved her hand and left Lucas and the rest of the room standing in shock. Haley got into her car and took off.

Nathan walked up to his younger brother. "How could you man?"

Lucas looked down. "I honestly don't know man. I was just being the jealous bastard." Nathan felt a slice of guilt before becoming angry again.

"Well you should have known better Lucas. She's like my baby sister and you hurt her. You better listen to Haley because I'll hurt you if you come near her too."

"Come on Nate-" Lucas pleaded.

"No Luke. You just assumed, took off, and slept with another girl without even talking to Brooke so guess what now? You can be the jealous bastard with no friends." Nathan said and took off towards his car and drove to his house. "And just for the record; before you come to me, giving me advice about relationships, maybe you should figure out yours first." With that said, he took off to Brooke's house, leaving Lucas in the room with guilt written all over him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls had tried everything but eventually fell asleep on the couch. Brooke wouldn't let them in; Nathan included. She just wanted to be alone. She couldn't believe she let the same thing happen again and it hurt so much more this time. She actually thought Lucas was a... She couldn't even finish it. She began to cry again until she fell asleep, her nightmares consisting of him and Jessica.

* * *

Poor Brooke!

**Haley**: The magazine pages are sticky again, little perv. Hey, Lucas! Have you been reading this?  
**Lucas**: I don't know, Haley. Is that the "Why do I hang out with these people?" issue, because your on the cover of that, right?  
**Haley**: Actually it's the "My best friend is an idiot" issue, and there you are.

Please Review! 


	11. Encounter

Kind of short but the next chapter will be longer and more detailed.

Thanks for all the reviews..they've been great.

Now Enjoy!

* * *

Brooke had kept herself locked up all night and day. Her friends had tried to knock on the door and beg her to let them in, but she ignored it or yelled at the to go away. Haley was the most pissed off one of the group; she was still in disbelief that Lucas could be such a moron. She wished Brooke would let her in and help her through this.

"Go away!" Brooke yelled for what seemed like the millionth time. "I don't want to say it again." Yeah, as if she hadn't said it enough. She heard feet shuffle outside of her door and she through the covers over her head, trying to ignore any sounds. The next thing she knew, she was being held down by two powerful arms.

"Brooke," she heard Nathan say. "You need help. Your upset and we want to help. Come out and eat something."

She tried to push his hands off. "Nathan, get off of me. I'm fine, its just another guy." He sighed at her stubborn streak and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and taking her into the living room, kicking and screaming. "Nathan! Put me down!"

"As you wish," he laughed before dropping her onto a couch and sitting down next to her, holding her down.

"Where is everyone?" Brooke asked, wondering where everyone had went. She knew they were there earlier, from all the knocking and pleading. _They probably gave up and left me, _Brooke thought, _I deserve it._

"They went to get some food. You have nothing here," Nathan answered before pulling her into a hug. She just let herself relax into it, knowing he wasn't gonna let her go. "Brooke, were all here for you. I wish you would let us in."

"Nathan, it just hurts so bad and he..I mean, is it me? Did I do something wrong?" He could hear the sadness in her voice and he wanted to tell her it was gonna be okay, but he didn't really know either.

"It has nothing to do with you Brooke; your perfect. Luke is just an asshole and I know for a fact that he is gonna get what he deserves," he tried to reassure her.

"Yeah," Brooke nodded, wiping the tears away. "Your right. I mean, I _am _Brooke Davis."

"Right you are," he teased before pulling back and looking at her face; it was still red from all the crying and her eyes were bloodshot. "How about you and Hales go out today?"

"Huh?"

"You and Haley, I know were not talking still, but she'll do anything for you," Nathan said. "So why don't you two go shopping, my treat."

"Nathan I-" "Yes you can and besides, I owe you."

"For what?"

"For talking some sense into me," he sighed. "I want to talk to her Brooke, but its hard, you know. I look at her and I see...I don't know... and the baby..its just complicated."

Brooke nodded, understanding. She put her tiny hand upon his. "Maybe it wouldn't be so complicated if you two talked it out. I want you two to be happy together and not like me and.. well you get it."

"Brooke, its not your fault. He was just being jealous and might I add, a complete idiot." She nodded and laughed at his comment before standing up.

"When is Haley supposed to be back?"

"A few minutes, I guess."

"Good. You two are gonna talk. I don't want to hear it either. I'll only leave this house if you talk to her." Brooke gave him a glare. "I mean it."

He contemplated things for a moment before nodding to it, knowing that she would lock herself up again if he didn't. Brooke smiled, clapped her hands and ran upstairs to get ready. Once Nathan could no longer see her, her smile faded and she let the tears fall. She could fool them, but for how long? She couldn't keep up the happy facade forever and what if she saw Lucas? She shook the thoughts and pulled out a cute outfit.

"Haley?" Nathan called when he heard the door open. He walked around and saw her struggling with bags. "Where are the other girls?"

"They had to run some errands. Its just me, you and Brooke today," she said nervously.

"Actually, you two are going shopping," Nathan smiled. "I'm going to River Court. The shopping is my treat."

"Wow, thanks Nathan, your such a good friend to Brooke," Haley said and smiled. She was proud that he was helping her best friend.

"But, I want to talk to you first," Nathan breathed and Haley's face went pale. She wanted to back out but she wanted to hear what he said first. She nodded, telling him to continue. "Haley, I'm sorry about what I said to you. I don't want to hurt our baby in any way, but I was just confused and scared at being a father at this age. I just...I didn't mean any of it."

Haley's mouthed formed an 'o' and she didn't know what to say. "Nathan, I know your scared, but I am too. I didn't plan for this child nor did I want it but I have thought about it and since were graduating soon, maybe I want to keep it."

"Haley, I want to support you on whatever you do and I want to take full responsibility." Haley smiled at him before hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," she said and pulled back. He leaned in and kissed her, surprising her. She took a second to respond but slowly kissed back after realizing what was happening.

"Nathan I-" "Thank you Hales."

"For what?" She whispered, still dizzy from the kiss.

"For forgiving me." She smiled and kissed him again, before they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and they sprang apart.

"Please, I already know," Brooke teased before grabbing Haley's hand. "Come on, were going shopping." Both girls laughed and Brooke pulled her out the door. She waved goodbye to Nathan, glad that they had worked everything out.

* * *

The mall was crowded and that frustrated Brooke. She wanted to shop in peace, not with all these little kids running around. "Its so damn crowded here."

"Its a mall Brooke and its a Saturday," Haley laughed before turning to look at her upset friend. "Hey, you okay?"

Brooke looked over. "Yeah..I will be." Haley dropped the subject, something that Brooke was happy for, and began to push through the crowds. They rushed into a store off on the side, Brooke complaining that it was like a busy street out there.

"So what do you-" Brooke stopped when she saw the person in the store. Well, more like two people but either way, she didn't need it right now and turned to go but when she heard her name, she was forced to turn around. Haley had noticed who was talking to her and walked over, ready to yell if she needed to.

"Lucas, what do you want? I can see your busy." Brooke nodded to Jessica, who was looking through clothing racks.

"Brooke, I want to apologize."

"Well, your not forgiven and I see I was right; your going back to her." Brooke was hurt that he was still with _her._ She figured that he would be groveling, not moving on. Oh well, people surprise you everyday. _Its just another one of those god damn days,_ Brooke thought.

"I'm just trying to figure some stuff out," he said quietly as Brooke became angrier.

"Why didn't you figure it out before we began dating? Why didn't you tell me you still had feelings for her and that all it took was me to talk to another guy before you ran back into her slutty arms? Why? Did you _want_ to break my heart or is this just a joke?" She said quietly, trying not to cause a scene, but was getting more upset by the second.

"Brooke, I didn't want to hurt you-" "Could of fooled me."

"Brooke," Lucas tried. "I'm confused and I'm sorry about last night, I was drunk and I didn't realize what I was doing."

She laughed at this. "You didn't know what your were doing? Is that why your with her today? It doesn't matter anyways, its not always the alcohol."

"Well-" "I don't really care Luke, I don't. You want to leave what you had for _her_, then fine, do it, see if I care. I hope you understand that I don't want to be friends with you ever again."

"Brooke, don't be like that."

"Don't be like what?" She chocked and could feel the tears coming. "Don't be mad because that whore slept with you? Don't be heartbroken because you hurt me so badly? Don't be pissed off at you for being a jealous ass for nothing? I'm sorry Luke, but I can't just stop those."

"Brooke I-" he tried when he noticed her tears. He felt so bad but he didn't want to say anything, afraid that it would be the wrong thing.

"Lucas, whatever. I don't want to hear it anymore. I've heard every excuse in the book. I have to go, I'll...see you around." With that, she turned and walked out, Haley glaring at Lucas and shortly following her. Lucas wanted to go after her, tell her that they could work things out. He felt that she needed to know that he and Jessica weren't doing anything.

* * *

"I mean...he expects me to be fine with it!" Brooke yelled angrily as the two got into the car. Haley looked over at her. "I mean seriously!"

"I know Brooke. It'll be okay though." Haley hugged her friend before Brooke put it into drive and sped off, her angry thoughts flying out the window.

"No, it won't be," she sighed. "Haley I still have feelings for Lucas and seeing them together..its just..I can't even describe it."

"I know, but he'll come to his senses soon and realize what an ass he is making out of himself."

"Yeah, lets hope so." Brooke paused to think for a moment. "Maybe I could..ya know go talk to him..alone."

"Brooke-" "No, I think I can. I mean I don't want to feel this way and I'm willing to forgive if he works for it."

"Brooke-" "I think-" "Brooke!"

"What?"

"I don't know if that is such a good idea," Haley told her. A look of confusion crossed Brooke's face and she looked to Haley for an answer. "I know you want to talk to him but-"

"I'll go later."

"Brooke-"

"No, I'm going later and no buts about it."

"Okay," she said, giving up. You couldn't argue with Brooke Davis on anything. It just wasn't possible.

"Now, come on. Lets go try these clothes on."

"Nathan is going to kill us when he sees how much we spent."

"Hey," Brooke retorted. "He _told _us to go shopping."

"True." Brooke laughed and grabbed some bags, heading into the house. She smiled at Nathan before turning her back to head upstairs. She was all smiles for them, but on the inside she was nervous about going to his house. She could tough it out though; she was always strong.

* * *

I don't know but review please!

No quote for this chapter, sorry, but I was in a hurry and I wanted to give you guys something to read. Next chapter should be up in a week or less. Big research paper due so its been getting attention first.


	12. The Accident

I'm so sorry that it's late. I tried hard and also I'm sorry thats its so short. But I'll try to make them longer. Don't be too sad on this one.

:D Enjoy!

* * *

Brooke was nervous. She didn't even know why she was doing this as she pulled up to the two story. She stopped the story and contemplated just turning the car around and going back to Nathan and Haley but she had gotten on Haley for not agreeing with her, so she had to go through with it.

She sighed before she stepped out of the car and walked slowly to the red door. She climbed the porch steps and stopped at the door, breathing in and out. This was gonna be uncomfortable but she had to talk to him, even though she was still angry as hell at him.

She closed her eyes and took one last breath before opening the door and walking in. Her eyes opened and she saw something that shocked her. It was like the first time it happened. Lucas and Jessica, on his bed, kissing.

"Great!" Brooke yelled sarcastically. She turned to leave but stopped when she heard his voice.

"Brooke, wait." She turned around and waited for him to throw a shirt on.

"What?"

"What do you need?" The statement hurt her more than anything. What do you need? Like she was some cheap friend or something. One tear slipped down her cheek, not going unnoticed by Lucas and she covered it up.

"Nothing. I'm sorry I came." Running outside, she felt the rain come down and groaned at the perfect timing. She heard footsteps coming after her and turned around to be met with Lucas.

"Where are you going?" He yelled. She glared at him.

"Anywhere but here."

"But you must have come for a reason."

"Your right Lucas," she yelled. "I did!"

"Then what was it?"

She laughed. "You know, I actually came to talk to you but I find you with her again!"

"Were broken up."

She let the tears fall, knowing that he wouldn't be able to tell the difference in the rain. "You think that makes it hurt any less Luke?"

"Brooke, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry that I came." She turned to leave.

"No, don't leave," he called when she reached the street.

"What do you want from me Lucas?" She yelled, her tears flowing harder as he got closer to her.

"I just need to figure out stuff."

"But why? Why when you began to date me? What did I do that made you want to do that? I know you and you wouldn't get so jealous over some stupid guy."

Lucas sighed. "Brooke, I just need to figure out my feelings."

"No, Luke figuring out your feelings wouldn't mean using me to see if you missed Jessica or not. Was all the stuff you said even true? Did you mean any of it?"

"Brooke, you know I did."

"Do I Luke? Because last time I checked, using someone is about as low as it gets. I can't even look at you anymore." She yelled through the storm. It was picking up and she was getting angrier and more hurt as the conversation went on.

"She's really not that bad. You could get to know her."

She laughed even harder, her voice barely audible in the rain. "You want me to get to know her? The girl you cheated on me with? Are you being serious right now?"

"Brooke, please just.."

"Just what Luke? Calm down? I am calm. Stop hurting? Not gonna happen. I told you that the one thing that I hate was cheaters and what do you do?"

"I know what I did was wrong."

"I can't believe I thought I loved you too. Unbelievable." Lucas paused when she said that. He knew right then and there that he ruined probably the greatest relationship he ever had and for what? A girl who would give it up quicker than a snap of his fingers?

"Brooke, I didn't know you felt that strongly."

"I thought you felt that way too, to be honest," she said, before turning around and walking down the street.

"Brooke!" She turned and found him staring at her.

"Don't walk home, I'll drive you.."

She cut him off. "Don't bother. Jessica's waiting." Brooke took off down the road. Lucas began to follow her.

"Brooke, come back here. You'll get sick."

"Like you care!"

"Brooke, I do."

"No," she yelled. "You don't or you wouldn't have gone off with that...whore!"

"Brooke!" She ignored him and kept walking. She was in the middle of the road when she heard the horn, but chose to forget it, thinking it was Lucas. The next thing she knew, her whole world went black and the last thing she heard was rushed footsteps and Lucas' voice.

* * *

Haley was pacing the lobby. After Lucas had called her and Nathan she rushed to her car, nearly leaving Nathan there. Peyton was sitting with Jake, tiny tears falling down her face and Nathan sat there with a blank stare, too afraid to say anything.

"Haley, why don't you sit down?" Nathan offered. She shook her head and continued pacing. Lucas sat there, not saying anything to anyone. He felt as though this was his fault and he knew it was. If he hadn't made her leave then maybe it wouldn't have happened.

"Brooke Davis?" Haley jumped at the doctor's loud voice but headed towards him immediately. He nodded at Haley and looked at his charts. "Family?" She nodded and he continued. "Well, there is minor brain damage and a broken rib and she seems to be in a small coma. We haven't woken her up but we've tried and she's not responding." At this, Haley's eyes teared up and Nathan walked up after hearing what was said, and hugged her tightly.

"Would you like to see her?" Haley nodded and detached herself from Nathan before heading to her room. Upon entering, she sighed and went to sit at the side of her bed.

"Hey girl," she tried enthusiastically. "You need to wake up. I need you to be here when I pop this little sucker out. Even though its not for a _long _while, thank god, he still needs his godmother. Yeah, thats right, your godmother and Lucas is godfather, of course. Oh, I wish you two could work things out." Haley laid her hand across Brooke's and felt more tears fall. "I miss you already and you haven't been gone for that long. You better not go away Brooke, your strong and you'll make it."

With that, she kissed her forehead and walked quietly out of the room and told Nathan to head in.

Nathan walked in and frowned at the girl on the bed. It didn't look like Brooke at all.

"Hey Brooke." Nathan avoided looking at her, knowing that it would break his heart even more to see his friend so vulnerable. "I hope you come out of this and hell, I know you will. You have too many people to take care of. We all love you Brooke." Once Nathan had gone, everyone went. Everyone went, except Lucas. He had left once Peyton had went in and Haley glared at him the entire time. She didn't understand why he wouldn't want to see her. She headed over to Lucas' after their hospital visit and she knocked on the door.

A tired looking Lucas answered the door. "You wanna talk?" He didn't say anything but let her in anyway. She walked in and sat on the lounge chair. "Lucas, why wouldn't you see Brooke? She needs all of us."

"All of you except me."

Haley stood up, confused. "What?"

"Its my fault Haley!" He yelled. "Its all my fault that she's laying there, so helpless."

"Luke, none of it is your fault. It was an accident."

"No, it wasn't," he argued. "If I hadn't been there with Jessica..."

"Wait, where with Jessica? At the house?"

"Yeah and.."

"She came to talk to you and walked in on you," she said as realization dawned on her. "You..I thought."

"I didn't even begin to think about her coming over. She was so mad at me."

"Yeah, me neither." Haley said before grabbing her purse and heading towards the door.

"Hales?" Lucas asked and she turned around, waiting for him to continue. "Do you think she'll wake up?"

"I do. She's strong Luke and maybe if you took the time to get to know her better, you would know that." She left after her last comment and Luke sat on the couch, his thoughts a big jumble as he tried to figure out everything.

* * *

Haley was back at the hospital that night. She couldn't seem to want Brooke to be alone, ever. She always imagined people coming out of coma when people they loved talked to them and she was testing the most likely unrealistic theory.

"Brooke, wake up." She had tried that line every other fifteen minutes. Watching the clock, she noted that it was nearly midnight. She sighed and stood up before smoothing out the sheets on Brooke's bed. "I'm calling your parents tomorrow and even though I know you won't like it, they are gonna come." She smiled. "I hope." She walked out and ran into one of Brooke's doctors.

"Haley right?"

"Yeah. Whats up doc?"

"Nothing, just going to check on Brooke. You know, its really great that you guys are here for her all the time. I just hope she comes out of it."

Haley smiled at him. "Me too."

* * *

Brooke: "And FYI, I am not your recycling bin!"

Lucas: "No, your psychotic!"

Sad : But it will get better. I hope! Kidding, it will.

Please Review, as always. Thank you! :D


	13. A Long Month

This takes place a month later.. don't kill me!

Enjoy or don't... :d

* * *

It had been a horrible month for their small gang. No one had talked to Lucas since the day Haley had talked to him and they never bothered to try. He pretty much avoided him and never made eye contact and after trying several times to get him to come visit Brooke, Haley gave up. She still couldn't believe that he wouldn't come visit her.

Currently, she was sitting in the tiny room that she was so familiar with now. She had once again brought flowers and placed them perfectly on the tiny table beside her. She was there on her free period. The others worried too much that she hadn't been getting sleep and though she partly agreed with them, she always told them that they needed to help Brooke. Hell, even Rachel had been in a lot to visit.

Haley was always there though. During lunch breaks, after school, before school, weekends, and sometimes even spending the night. She was so bent on getting Brooke to wake up that her studies were neglected and she was always so irritable.

"Hey Brooke," she greeted with a tight smile. "Its me again, as usual. I hope your not getting bored of me. We miss you out here, so wake up soon because this kid is gonna start showing and I need your help picking out cute clothes." Nothing. Just silence as usual. "I really hope you wake up Brooke. We all need you, even Lucas." She sighed. "I just..I want you to know, even though I don't know if you hear me, that Lucas loves you Brooke and even though he won't visit you, he wants to. I think he's just afraid."

"I think he's afraid that when he does, he'll get hit so hard with reality that he won't know what to do with it. He's in denial and he is ignoring us and avoiding us, probably thinking that if he doesn't associate with us that he'll be able to avoid this situation entirely. Unfortunately for him, it doesn't work that way." Haley sighed and looked at her watch. Only fifteen minutes left of break. "Well, I better get going. Almost time for classes again. I'll talk to you later Brooke."

* * *

Lucas was in the library reading a book on authors when he heard someone sit next to him. Looking up, he noticed Peyton staring at him. "Can I help you?"

"Can you not be an ass?" Peyton asked, clearly pissed off. Lucas put his book down and waited. "When are you gonna go visit Brooke? Are you not gonna go at all?"

"No." With that simple answer, Peyton looked like she was about to explode. "I don't want to."

"I can't believe you Lucas!" She yelled quietly. "I cannot believe that you would not go visit her. She's our _friend_ and your proving to be a very shitty one."

"Will you just leave me alone?" Peyton glared at him before grabbing her bag and standing up. Turning to him, she left him with a few words.

"Do you not want to visit her because your afraid that it will hit you like a ton of bricks or that your selfish and don't want to think its your fault anymore?" Lucas looked up at her words and watched her walk away. He sighed angrily and threw the book in his bag before getting up and heading to class.

* * *

It was lunch and Haley was partially sleeping while everyone chatted about the weekend ahead of them. Nathan watched as his girlfriend nodded occasionally, answering the few questions that pointed her way.

"Hey, you going to see Brooke tonight?" Haley nodded again and everyone sighed. They knew they all cared for Brooke, but Haley needed a break. When she had called Brooke's parents, they had refused to come see her and sent money instead which resulted in a screaming match between her and Victoria.

"Hey guys." Everyone turned towards the source of the voice and they all turned back, not even bothering to say it back. He sat down nervously and placed his food on the table. The entire group had gone quiet. "What is with you guys?"

Haley snapped. "What is with us? What is with us Luke? My best friend is laying in the hospital and you haven't gone to see her once and for what reason? I have no idea. Your being selfish and I hope you feel terrible."

"Its not my problem."

Haley stood up and laughed loudly, attracting the attention from a few other students. "Not your problem? No, Luke, laundry is not your problem, but Brooke? I know you won't say it in front of everyone but I know you have strong feelings for her Luke. Why won't you go see her?"

"Thats none of your business," he replied, standing up now.

"None of my business? Luke, thats my best friend, practically my sister in that hospital bed. She could _die_ and you say its none of my business? Shes been in there for an entire month Luke! An entire month and I've been in there everyday and when have you gone? None."

"Haley, drop it."

"No Luke. I'm tired of you sulking around like your life is so miserable. Its not your damn fault okay? Its an accident and they happen. You need to get that through your stubborn ass head before I knock it into you."

"Haley, you don't know what your talking about."

"You know what Luke? You want to know what the sad part is?" He looked at her and she shrugged, letting a few tears slide down her cheek. "The sad part is that I do know what I'm talking about." With that, she grabbed her bag and pushed him angrily as she weaved in and out of curious students. Seeing the glares from the entire table, Lucas took off too in search of Haley.

* * *

Lucas eventually found her in the library sitting at a table, reading a book on coma patients. She looked up when she felt someone beside her and ignored him as she went back to read.

"Haley, I'm sorry," he said, breaking the silence. She put her book down gently and frowned at him.

"Is that all?"

Lucas nodded, slightly taken aback. "I said sorry."

"That's not my problem," she said sarcastically and he sighed, realizing that she was gonna be just like he was earlier. "You know Luke, maybe if you looked deep deep down, you'll find the guy that I used to call my best friend. Brooke was such a good person and I can't believe that you of all people haven't gone to see her, not once."

"I just can't."

"You know, people hold on until the last one says goodbye," Haley said, choking up. "And even though I don't like saying it, theres a slight chance that Brooke could die."

"I know."

"Then stop being selfish and go see her. Its not that hard."

"Yeah it is."

Haley groaned. "Why Lucas? Why is it so hard?"

"Because I love her, okay?" He said loudly. "I love her and I'm afraid that if I see her like that, I won't be able to handle it. Are you happy now?"

"No and you know that. Luke, I'm glad you love her but she needs you and you need to stop being so selfish, for her. She needs all of us and especially you."

"I know that now."

"Well, are you gonna go see her?"

"I don't know." Haley shook her head and stood up, gathering up her work and shoving it into her backpack.

"You better know soon Luke, because I don't know how much longer she can hold on. I'm surprised its been this long. She went in with a broken heart and I don't think its been fixed." She left after and headed to the hospital. Lucas got up and walked around for a bit as he thought about everything that had happened in the last month.

He had avoided everyone. He didn't even talk to Jessica anymore. Apparently, she decided that he wasn't worth it and left him that night. All he had thought about was Brooke and he couldn't get up enough courage to go and see her.

Sighing, he headed towards the parking lot.

* * *

"Hey Brooke, its me again!" Haley greeted as she walked into the white room. "How are you feeling? Well, you won't answer but I hope your deciding to wake up soon. Everything has been so bad without you. Its just like it was before you came."

Haley leaned back into the huge chair and watched as the breathing machine helped the brunette keep a rhythm. She didn't want to believe that her friend could have been so unlucky but seeing the sight in front of her, there really was no avoiding it. She heard her phone ring and picked it up, hearing Nathan. After a few "yes'" and "nos'" she hung up and said goodbye to Brooke before heading out.

Lucas watched as Haley left the hospital in a hurry. Walking in, he signed in and headed to Brooke's room. Walking in, he was met with a peaceful looking girl. Besides the vulnerable part, she did look peaceful and content.

"Hey pretty girl," he said as he sat down in the big chair. "I'm here finally. I'm sorry I haven't visited at all but I just couldn't seem to face you when you were so broken. I hope you wake up soon. We all miss you, despite what the others say about me. I do miss you Brooke."

"I want you to wake up so we can be friends again and maybe one day, when you forgive me, which I would understand if you didn't, we could be more again."

"Brooke, I love you and I want you to know that. I was being stupid when I said I needed to figure out my feelings. I just didn't know how else to handle it but I love you Brooke. I love you so much and I hope that you'll forgive me one day." He stood up and placed a tiny kiss on her forehead. Walking towards the door, he turned and glanced at her. Before he stepped out, he heard a slight movement and turned around.

"Lucas?"

* * *

Brooke: "I want to have a baby."

Peyton: "With me?"

Brooke: "No."

Thats from season 5 incase your wondering. :D

Who is it? Brooke? Haley?

New chapter up in a few days! Review! Thanks!


	14. Why Won't it Happen?

**Finally! **Okay, so here is chapter 14. It's finally back and I will be updating every week. Every Monday will be a new chapter. I have to set myself a deadline or I'll forget and I don't want that to happen.

**Thank You **to all the fans of my story for waiting for my slowness. Hopefully you'll like the new chapters. :D

* * *

"Haley, what are you doing back?" Lucas asked as his hope deflated immensely. He had hoped it was another brunette.

"I had to go get some- what are you doing here?" She replied, completely surprised.

"I came to see her," he whispered, barely audible for Haley to hear. He turned and sat in the chair he recently occupied.

"I'm proud of you Luke," she told him when she went to stand next to him. They watched their best friend sleep. "You know, I always tell myself that this is just a long nap and nobody can wake her up from it."

"Yeah..I wish it were that easy."

Haley scowled. "Luke?" He nodded, telling her that he was paying attention. "Why did you do it?" He knew what she was referring to; his little passing with Jessica.

"Honestly?" She nodded. "I didn't know what to do. Brooke was so...different and Jessica was there. I had known her longer and me being me, dropped the best thing for the lowest. I was ashamed of myself so I hid it behind anger and pride."

"Wow," she awed. "I didn't know-"

"It's okay, not many people would."

"Luke, I'm glad that you came to see her and I'm sure that she's thankful, you know, if she could hear us."

"I made the stupidest mistake of my life and I would give anything to take it back. I love her. I love you Brooke Davis," he whispered in her ear before gently kissing her cheek.

Haley sighed. "She can't hear you Luke and besides I honestly don't think she would want to."

He gave her a look. "Don't look at me like that. You know its true Lucas Scott. You hurt her pretty badly. Would you want to talk to someone who broke your heart?"

Lucas stayed quiet and Haley looked at her watch. "I have to go. Stay as long as you like. I'll be back tonight." He nodded and told her that he had heard her and understood.

Once Haley stepped out, Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and held tightly before falling asleep next to her bed.

* * *

It was late when Lucas woke up. From what he could tell, Haley had been back already and had left him food. He reminded himself to say thanks to her next time he saw her. It was dark outside and the lights were dimmed in her room.

He looked at the food but didn't feel hungry. He just couldn't eat. He didn't want to leave Brooke's side at all.

He knew Haley was right though. He wouldn't want to talk to someone who broke his heart. He felt so terrible and responsible for everything. He wished he could take everything back.

"I'm so sorry Pretty girl. I wish I could take it all back. I'm so so sorry. Please wake up. We all need you. Nothing is the same without you. Everyone is so quiet and we miss our Cheery." He smiled at his words. They did miss her outgoing personality that seemed to make every sad day better.

"I miss you. I love you Brooke Davis and when you wake up, which you will, I hope you can forgive me."

He sighed when he saw no movement. Maybe there really _was_ no hope. She had been in here a month and so far there had been no movement or anything. But he believed in her and he knew that she would pull through. She was too stubborn not to.

He just wished that it was sooner. He didn't want to see her like that anymore. He looked at the clock and sighed again. He had to go home and tell his mother what was going on. She worried just about as much as the rest of them did. He got up and put the chair back.

He grabbed his jacket and kissed Brooke's forehead before before stepping out. He said goodnight to the nurses and headed home.

"Do you think she'll ever wake up?" One of the nurses asked the doctor. The doctor looked from the brunette to the nurse.

"I honestly don't know. Her brain activity is nothing and she isn't responding to anything."

"I hope she does. Her poor friend comes in here everyday." The doctor nodded before going back to looking at his charts. The nurse took one more look at her before returning to her seat.

* * *

It was early the next morning when Haley showed up at the hospital. By now, she had became friends with a few of the nurses and Brooke's doctor.

"Hey Elise," she greeted as she turned down Brooke's hallway.

The old woman smiled. "Good morning dear. Would you like a muffin?" Haley laughed before shaking her head and continuing into Brooke's room. When she stepped in, she saw the doctor and a nurse standing over her friend.

"Hey Doctor Lee. Good morning to you too May." The two adults looked at Haley before smiling and looking back down at Brooke. "Something wrong?"

"No," May, the youngest nurse said. "We just thought there was some activity." Haley's hope skyrocketed the minute she was told. She threw her bag down and rushed over to them.

"Is she still doing it?"

"No." The doctor then headed out, leaving Haley and the nurse.

"She just won't respond to anything. Her body is taking the medications but she won't respond to any brain tests we run on her. It's as if she is completely gone inside there."

With that said, the nurse left and Haley's hope was deflated again. "Brooke, why won't you pull through? We need you. I need you and Lucas needs you."

"I'll be so lost if I have this baby without you. And Lucas. Oh Lucas. He doesn't know what to do. He feels so guilty and responsible for this even though I told him he wasn't. He loves you Brooke. I just wish you would wake up so I could tell you that."

Haley watched her friend. Her face had cleared up over the past month. Fairly quickly too. The bruises were no longer there and the only thing she had left was a tiny scar right above her eyebrow that was barely visible. She looked well, minus, of course, the coma part.

"Shit," she cursed. It was late and she had school in about thirty minutes. "I'll stop by later Brooke." She kissed her forehead and rushed out, saying goodbye to the nurses as she did.

Haley arrived at school with just enough time. She was greeted by everyone who just stared at her sympathetically. Lucas was no where to be found, as usual.

"They said they heard some brain activity today," Haley told everyone. "They don't know if it was but the nurse said it might have been." She decided to not tell them about what the nurse had _actually _said.

"That's great." Peyton was the first to talk. Ever since Brooke had ended up in the hospital, her demeanor had turned into an even darker one. She hardly talked and when she did, it wasn't really about anything at all.

"Yeah, well, I have to go." Everyone left for class before they got in trouble for being late again.

* * *

Lucas had slipped into the hospital room around noon. He had left the campus, telling everyone that he wanted lunch. He took a seat next to her bed and grabbed her hand again. He wished she would wake up. It hurt him every time he came in here and saw her like that.

He watched as the machines worked and beeped. She shouldn't be trapped down by machines. She should have been competing in the cheer competitions and being a normal teenage girl. He couldn't believe this happened to such a happy person.

He kissed her hand. "I'm so sorry Brooke."

He laid her hand back down and leaned back into the chair. Suddenly, the machine began to beep wildly and he didn't know what to do. Thankfully, it quieted down after a few seconds and he wondered what that was all about.

He looked over her to make sure nothing had happened and when he noticed nothing, he leaned back and watched her.

After a few minutes, he got up and decided he had to get back to school no matter how much he didn't want to leave her. He kissed her forehead and headed towards the door.

He reached for the handle but froze when he heard her tiny voice.

"Lucas?"

* * *

Did you like? **Review** if you did! Thank You!

**Peyton**: Well, how's she doing? Can she sing?  
**Haley James**: Yeah - just as long as the only words to her song are "Why is Jason here?"  
**Mia**: Why is Jason here?


	15. Awake

Thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate them _very _much. Here is chapter fifteen!

**Recap: **Brooke is awake and Lucas was there when she woke up. That's pretty much it.

**Important Note: **I am leaving for Florida in about ten days which is not this upcoming Tuesday but the one after that. That means that I can do one more update before I leave. I will try **super hard **to get you guys a chapter while I'm in Florida but I'm not making promises. I will be back on Aug. 13. I know it's so long after I had just put you guys out for a month already and I'm sorry but I will try to get them. I might pre-write them and put them in the documents thing but I don't know. So this update and the next are the last two before I leave.

**P.S. - **New story **Not Ready For Goodbye **will be on hold to for any of you who read it but there will be two more chapters or I might even finish it. I don't know yet. Nothing is for certain.

Alright, enough about me. I'll let you guys read your story. Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Lucas?" Lucas turned and looked at her. Her eyes were slightly open and her mouth was parted. She was trying hard to speak but he could tell she was having difficulty. He was too shocked to move or do anything.

"Lucas? Is that you?" Her voice was so weak. His mind snapped out of it and he ran over to her.

"Brooke, your awake."

"Where's Haley?" Lucas felt his heart break. She wanted Haley. Of course she would. Haley had been here everyday when he only just started coming.

"I'll get her," he told her and pushed the nurse button. When she stepped in, her eyes widened. She looked from Brooke to Lucas and smiled before rushing out.

"Doctor!" She called to Dr. Lee who was looking at his charts. He looked up and smiled.

"Good morning May. What can I do for you?"

May smiled. "She's awake. Brooke's awake!"

"What?"

"She woke up. Brooke Davis in Room 331. She's awake."

"How?" He asked. He was confused. Last he knew, her condition hadn't improved at all and now she was suddenly awake. He put down his charts and walked back to the room with the nurse.

"Good morning Lucas." Lucas and Haley had both became friends with the staff. It helped when they were around all the time.

"Morning." He said and then the doctor switched his attention to Brooke.

"Morning Miss Davis." She smiled a tiny smile but she could hardly speak. "It's normal for you not to be able to talk. It'll go away in a few days. That is, if you decide to stay with us this time." She smiled and nodded her head.

"So, lets see." The doctor looked at his chart for her while the nurse checked on Brooke and made sure things were working properly.

"I'm just gonna step out Brooke. I'll be back." She didn't even look at him. She stared out the window the entire time. It stung but he guessed he deserved it. He stepped out and Brooke looked towards the door and frowned. Lucas pulled out his phone once he was outside and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hales?"

"Hey Luke. What's up?" He could tell that she was doing something. Her voice sounded impatient but he knew that she would drop everything once she heard his news.

"Brooke's awake." He heard glass shatter. Well, she _did _drop everything.

"W-what?" Her voice was trembling. He knew that she would start crying. "She is?"

"Yeah. She woke up ten minutes ago. Get to the hospital and tell everyone. I'll call Peyton though."

"Okay. I'll see you in five." She hung up without another word and he looked through his phone book and pressed _Peyton_.

"Hey Luke!"

"Hey."

"What are ya calling for?" He could hear Jake in the background. "Jake said hi."

"Hey man." He heard Peyton tell Jake what he said. He smiled.

"So, what's up?"

"Brooke woke up." It was silence. Complete silence. They were probably suffering from the shock that he had.

"I'll be there soon." They both hung up and he headed back inside. When he stepped in, the nurse was just leaving.

"Go easy on her. She's still a little tired and confused," the nurse advised. He nodded and took a seat next to her bed.

"Hey Brooke," he greeted. She didn't look at him. She sighed and stared out the window. "It's okay if you don't want to talk to me. I'd understand." She didn't even move. He didn't know what to do so he leaned back and waited for Haley and everyone else. It didn't take long for Haley to get there.

"Brooke!?" Brooke looked over to where her name was called and smiled a huge smile. Haley rushed over and hugged Brooke as tightly as she could without touching her wires or anything. They pulled back and Haley smiled.

"I can't believe your awake. How are you feeling?"

"Drowsy."

Haley rolled her eyes. "How can you be tired?" Brooke tried to laugh but it turned into a cough instead. Haley smiled at her and Brooke weakly smiled back.

"Brooke?" She looked over Haley and saw Peyton. Peyton did the same as Haley and hugged her best friend. "We missed you."

"How long was I gone for?"

"They didn't tell you?" Peyton asked. Brooke shook her head and Peyton sighed. "Brooke, you've been out for a month."

"A month?" Her eyes watered. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing. We wouldn't do anything important without our best friend." It was the truth. That month had been the worst.

Brooke looked relieved but then she frowned. "I shouldn't have held you back."

"It was fine, really. We were all just worried and everyone else should be here soon." Brooke nodded and then noticed Jake.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Brooke. Glad to see you awake." She smiled and leaned back down. Her eyes quickly flashed over to Lucas who was watching everyone. She knew that he missed her but she didn't know how to feel about him. It hurt still and she had just woken up; she was confused.

* * *

Everyone was in the room now. Nathan and Mouth had come and gone. Rachel was still in there as well as Haley, Peyton and Lucas. Brooke had caught up with everyone. Even though she couldn't talk, she still listened and nodded every once in a while to show she understood.

It was getting late and Haley and Peyton had to leave. They said their goodbye's and departed, promising to be back early tomorrow. Lucas and Rachel were left. Rachel was the only one out of the group who still disliked Lucas so she sat far away from him.

"Rachel, you can leave if you want. I want to go to sleep soon anyway."

"Are you sure?" Brooke nodded and smiled. She was surprised at their quick friendship but she liked it. Her crazy redhead friend never made things boring.

"Alright. I'll be back tomorrow. Bye," she said and hugged Brooke before leaving. The door clicked and it was Lucas and Brooke. Alone again. She didn't know what to do. He was just looking out the window. He had hardly said any words at all today besides when he had tried to talk to her.

"Lucas?" His attention snapped to her quickly.

"Thanks."

He looked surprised. "For what?"

"For being there when I woke up. I'm glad I wasn't alone."

He smiled. "Your welcome. You wouldn't have been though. Haley was here all the time. She would never forgive herself if you woke up alone."

Brooke smiled. "So how are you and Jessica?" She dared it. She was curious and she wanted to know. Plus, the medicine helped a little in her brave question.

"We broke up after you went to the hospital." Brooke was happy that they had broken up but she didn't know how long it would last until he decided to get back with her.

"Oh."

"It was for the best. She was pretty pissed but I didn't care."

Her next question stunned him. "Did you come visit me a lot?"

"Not as much as I should have," he said and she looked hurt. "I just couldn't deal with seeing you like that. I felt guilty and I was being selfish but I realize what an asshole I was and came to see you and here I am."

"Well, thanks."

He smiled and she looked at the clock next to her TV. She turned to Lucas and smiled. "You should go. It's late."

"It's fine."

"No, go. I want to sleep and you'll be bored." He laughed and stood up.

"Fine, if you insist."

"I do insist," she said and he grabbed his jacket.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded and then he left. Once he was out the door he sighed. He wasn't forgiven, he knew that. She was just being grateful to him. He was far from being forgiven. She had hardly looked at him today as it was. It was a shock when she talked to him tonight but he figured she was being nice. He shook his thoughts and got into his car.

Inside the hospital, Brooke was confused. Sure, she felt things for Lucas but she had missed out on so much. It hurt her to think that she left everyone for a month. _A month. _Did her parents even know? Did they even care? What had really happened when she was out? She didn't know but she wanted to.

As for the whole Lucas thing, she would lay low for a while until they became friends again and she didn't even know if she wanted _that_. A part of her wanted to be his friend while the other half hated him for everything he had. She knew it wasn't good for her to be stressing right now but she couldn't help it.

But she tried to get rid of the thoughts as she laid down on her pillow. Her eyes slowly closed and she was sleeping.

* * *

Click the purple button if you liked it. If you didn't then I'm sorry. Go read another story. :D

**Brooke**: What kind of boyfriend takes his guy roomate camping for the weekend?

**Peyton**: Jake Gyllenhaal?

**Brooke**: That's nice.


	16. It's a Start

**Read:** So, I decided to give you guys a happy chapter. Just a little insight, Brooke still doesn't trust Lucas but she wants to try to be friends with him. She still loves him of course. But since I have had such depressing chapters, here is a happy one and such.

Thanks for reviewing and waiting on my long updates but it takes time. So, thanks for being patient with me. :D

Now enjoy!

**AN: **This is the last chapter that I am posting until I get back. At least, I think. If I have time, I will get another chapter but if not then I'm sorry. But right when I get back, the writing will continue! Thank you.

* * *

Brooke was ecstatic. She was out of that stuffy hospital room for good. No more disgusting hospital food or ugly gowns. She was home and she finally felt comfortable. Everyone had come by to say hi and make sure she was okay. Everyone except one.

She wasn't ready to forgive him but she wanted to try. The whole accident made her re-think everything. She didn't want to take anything for granted. She would try to be friends with Lucas.

As if on cue, he walked in. "What is it with you never locking your door?"

Brooke laughed. "It's a small town."

"That shouldn't make you feel better. There's crazy people here too."

"Like you?" She teased.

He smiled. "Like me." They smiled at each other and Brooke felt the old feelings start to come back. This couldn't happen. She tried hard to push the butterflies away but she knew she couldn't keep them away. He was her first love; it never worked that way.

"So what are you doing today?" Brooke asked, trying to relieve the tension.

"Just checking up on you."

"Well, I'm fine," she reassured him. "Haley and Peyton are coming over later, so I'm all set."

"Alright," he said, glad that she would have some company. "Hey, Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry about everything that happened."

Brooke held up her hand. "Lucas, it's the past. I'm not saying I'm ready to forgive you but I'm trying. It's just hurts still."

"I know." He felt so bad every time he saw that look on her face. He couldn't help it because he knew he was the cause of it.

"Well, I'll leave you too it then."

"Bye Luke." She tried to avoid his eyes. They got to her every single time. She looked up for a second but her eyes quickly returned to her lap.

"Bye pretty girl." He kissed her cheek and left. She looked up when she heard the door slam. She smiled and felt her cheek. Then she put it down. She wasn't supposed to be having feelings like that for him. He cheated on her! Who was she kidding? She was still madly in love with him, no matter what she told everyone else.

* * *

It was a few hours later and Peyton and Haley were over. They had brought everything that they needed; ice cream, movies, and everything fattening. Brooke laughed as they watched the movie.

"I love this part!" Haley squealed. Peyton laughed at her two friends.

"So Brooke, how are you handling out-of-hospital life?" Brooke looked up from the TV and smiled at Peyton.

"Better. Me and Luke are talking."

"Civilly?"

Brooke laughed. "Yes." Haley finally pulled herself away from the TV to focus on what topic they were talking about. She noticed the look on Brooke's face.

"You like him again."

Peyton's eyes widened. "Ah, you do!"

"I do not," Brooke yelled defensively. "He just pulls all the crap."

"What crap?" Haley asked.

"The kiss on the cheek and calling me pretty girl. How am I _not_ supposed to fall for that?" Peyton and Haley giggled.

"Well, how do you feel about it?"

"Honestly?" They nodded. "I'm still hurt. It hurts every time I see him. All I think about is Jessica when I look at him. I just wonder when he's gonna run back to her."

Haley watched her sad friend. "It'll get better Brooke. He hasn't gone near her in a month. He broke up with her when you went into the hospital."

Brooke nodded. "He told me." Peyton and Haley sympathized their depressed friend. They wished they could do something.

"If it helps, he would always come talk to you after we finally got him to go. I listened sometimes. He would tell you he loves you and wished you would wake up. It was really cute sometimes," Haley told her. Brooke looked up and smiled but then it turned into a frown.

"How will I ever trust him again?"

Peyton finally stepped in."It's natural to feel this way. You've spent a month in a coma and you wake up and Lucas is there, being all boyfriend-like and stuff."

"Well, it sucks and I don't want it." Brooke crossed her arms over her chest and Haley rolled her eyes.

"You'll have to face reality sometime."

"Can't reality come back later when I'm happier?" Brooke didn't want this. She didn't know if she could handle a friendship with Lucas right now. It seemed like too much.

"Brooke, you'll be fine. Just take things slow. It worked with me and Nathan," Haley said, trying to give her friend hope.

"Yeah," Brooke laughed. "That's because you and Nathan are perfect for each other."

Haley hit her with a pillow. "Are not!"

Peyton hit Haley with a pillow. "Are too!" Before long, a pillow fight had begun and Brooke was enjoying herself. She missed this and she was glad that she was back. She smiled as Peyton came after her.

Then came a knock on the door. Brooke scrunched her brows in confusion before looking towards Haley and Peyton, who just shrugged. She slowly went to the door and opened it quickly. She looked around and saw no one. She looked down and her mouth opened. Roses. Twelve to be exact. She picked them up and looked for a note. There it was. She picked it off a rose and read it.

_Here's to my pretty girl. I'm trying hard too and I would like to be friends again. I'm sorry again Brooke._

_Love, _

_Lucas._

Brooke smiled to herself. She wanted to do a happy dance. She turned around and showed the girls her gift. They smiled and walked towards her.

"Who's it from?" Haley asked.

"Lucas."

Peyton laughed. "We have a romantic on our hands."

"He's making it more difficult not to fall in love with him when I'm supposed to hate him," Brooke said. The butterflies were coming full-force now.

"Brooke loves Lucas," Peyton teased. Brooke playfully hit her arm before putting the roses in the kitchen. "I think someone wants you back."

"It would be too early but it says on the note that he wants to be friends."

"I would normally discourage it but I've known Luke for a while and I think it's okay to try Brooke. He's never acted like this with a girl." Haley tried to help.

"What about Jessica?"

Peyton sighed. "I think he truly is sorry. He _is _a guy and they make mistakes too."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"The roses are beautiful though," Haley commented. Brooke laughed and they headed back into the living room.

"What are you gonna do Brooke?" Peyton asked as they laid down on all the feathers from earlier.

"I'll just let it play out." All girls laughed before Brooke turned the lights down. Soon after she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Brooke woke up to a clean house. She looked around and couldn't see Haley or Peyton anywhere. There was no food cooking, so she knew they weren't in the kitchen and they would make noise if they were upstairs. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Her eyes caught something white laying on the table and she picked up the thin paper.

_Be back later._

_Love, Peyton and Haley._

Figures. She smiled and threw the note away before deciding that she was hungry. She turned on some music and began cooking. She pulled out everything; eggs, waffles, bacon. Anything she could get her hands on. She stopped when she heard the doorbell though. She walked over and opened it. There stood Lucas.

Her cheeks went red immediately. She was still in her pajamas which consisted of a tank-top and booty-shorts. "Ah, Lucas!" He pulled his eyes away from her body and looked away.

"Sorry."

She smiled. "No your not." He pushed the door open and she backed up a little bit. She was still blushing. "I'll be right back." He watched as she headed to the bathroom. He stepped into the kitchen and smiled when he saw the roses. Then he noticed the food.

"I'm back." He turned and saw her. She had put on shorts and her hair was up. She had no make-up on but she was still as beautiful as ever.

"You cooking for an army?"

She looked offended. "No, I'm hungry. Care to join?" Now was the time to start the whole friend thing. If she wanted to get anywhere, she would have to try. The hurt aside, she smiled at him.

He nodded. "Sure but I want to make pancakes first."

"Fine. Oh, thanks for the roses. I like them."

He smiled. "No problem."

"Alright, pancake time."

* * *

Thirty minutes and three bags of flour later, Brooke and Lucas found themselves on the floor covered in flour.

"How did we manage this?" Brooke laughed. She was really enjoying her time with him. He seemed so different than before. She liked the change and hoped he stayed like this.

"I don't know but each bag of flour ripped when you opened it. So it was _your _fault," he teased. Her mouth opened slightly in mock shock and she threw more flour at him.

They both laughed and stood up but Brooke tripped and fell straight into his arms. She looked up and found herself staring into his blue eyes. Her sane part told her to back out of it, to stop. That part knew that she was supposed to hate him, despise him or something. But the other part of her didn't care. She knew she didn't fully trust him but she just couldn't shake the feelings off.

But before anything could happen, the door slammed and they backed away from each other. Then came the shriek. Brooke looked over and saw Peyton laughing and Haley glaring at her.

"What?" Brooke asked innocently.

Haley glared at Lucas and then Brooke. "I can't believe you two! I just cleaned the house this morning. I am _not _cleaning this."

"Bad for the baby," Peyton reminded her and she nodded. Brooke had just realized one thing when Peyton mentioned that; she hadn't asked Haley about the baby.

"Oh my god! The baby. I totally forgot. Well, not forgot but you know." Brooke ran over to Haley to feel her baby bump. "There's nothing there."

"I'm only about three months along."

"Oh thats right." Brooke blushed and moved back over to Lucas. "Don't worry. We'll clean this up." Lucas nodded, afraid of Haley and Brooke smiled. Haley nodded at them and went into the living room.

"She gets cranky sometimes." Brooke nodded. "I'll talk to _you _later," Peyton said, looking straight at Brooke and then to Lucas.

Brooke sighed, knowing that their would be an interrogation later. She looked at Lucas and he shrugged. They looked at the kitchen and laughed. It had been fun making the mess at least.

"You ready?"

* * *

I hope you liked it. It made me happy! :D Please review!

**Peyton:** In case you don't remember, Nathan and I broke up all the time.

**Brooke:** Oh, really? How could I forget? That's all your relationship ever was, Peyton, just a string of miserable one-night stands thrown together.

**Peyton:** Now you're describing your life with every guy in Tree Hill.


	17. What Have I Gotten Myself Into?

**Here** is a short chapter. I'm sorry it's so short but I tried. Hopefully it will fill your reading needs until I can put a longer one up. Thanks for all the reviews with the last chapter. That was way more than I expected.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Brooke didn't know what to do. She was bored out of her mind without her friends there to entertain her. She knew they were at school, where she should be, but she just wasn't ready for it. It had been about a week since she had been out of the hospital and so far, it sucked. She was either lonely or bored most of the time.

She lifted her head from her comfy bed when she heard a knock on the door. Quickly, she ran downstairs and opened it, hoping it was Haley or Peyton.

"Lucas?" Her voice was dry and squeaky.

He laughed. "Glad to see you're not at school again."

"What are you doing here?" She could see hurt cross his face. "I don't mean that in a bad way. It's still too early for school to be over."

"Oh, I thought you would want to go get some lunch somewhere." She didn't know how to answer the question. Her and Lucas hadn't really gone out anywhere when he came over. She was still a little nervous when she was around him.

Lucas on the other hand was hoping that she would say yes. He wanted her to know that he had changed. He could tell that she was still scared though.

"I guess." If she was going to be friends with him, she needed to open up a little bit more. Maybe it would help ease the tension. "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" Brooke rolled her eyes and went upstairs to get ready.

* * *

"Brooke?" Haley's voice echoed throughout the house but she got no answer. She had already been upstairs and out back.

"Did you find her?" Haley shook her head and Peyton sighed. "I'll go see if she left us a note or something."

"I didn't think she would leave the house."

"She's not a hermit."

Haley scoffed. "I know that but she did mention something about not wanting to run into anyone who knew her."

"We know her."

"Peyton." The warning tone shut Peyton up while Haley cleaned up some of the mess they had made the day before. "Does she not clean this place?"

"Haley!"

"Peyton, don't yell like that. I am with child, you know."

Peyton came bounding in with a thin piece of paper. "She left us a note. It says I went with Lucas. I'll be back later."

"She went with Lucas?"

"That's what the note says."

"That's weird."

"He better not hurt her again or I'll have to do some serious ass kicking." Haley laughed but Peyton looked completely serious.

"I hope so too."

* * *

"Thanks Lucas."

He smiled at her. "No problem. I hope Haley and Peyton don't worry about you."

"They'll be fine. They worry _too _much."

They both laughed. "Well, I'm glad you had a good time. So, when are you going back to school?"

The question caught her off guard. "I um… I don't know."

"Well, you should try."

"Why?" She didn't want to go back and face everyone again. She didn't want their pity or their grief.

"Everyone misses you."

"I'm sure," she muttered while rolling her eyes.

"They do." Brooke smiled as they pulled up to her house.

"Thank again for lunch. The beach was fun. I haven't been there in a while."

"Your welcome."

"I better go. Peyton and Haley's cars are here. They are probably waiting for me." Lucas nodded and before Brooke could stop herself, her lips met his. It ended quickly and he looked up at her.

"Brooke that was-"

She cut him off. "I'm so sorry. I didn't… I mean… I have to go." She got out and slammed the door before he could say another word. He watched her run up the steps to her house and then she disappeared inside. He was happy that she had kissed him. He didn't know how long he could control himself around her.

He sped away moment later with Brooke staring after him from inside her home.

"What did you get yourself into this time Brooke Davis?" She asked herself but even she didn't know that answer.

* * *

Please review! I will explain the beach scene in the next chapter, if you guys are wondering. So, no worries. I'll post as soon as I can.

**Peyton: **Duck, duck, duck, bitch.


	18. It Should Be a Mistake

Hey guys! I finally had time for an update. I wrote this as best as I could. I've been trying to figure out what I want to do and I have an idea but I just need to put them into words, which if you're a writer, you would understand. But anyways, I'm glad I found time and I like the way this chapter came out.

**Read:** I know the last chapter was short, so this chapter will explain why she kissed him and such. Hopefully it'll help and if not, then I'm sorry.

**Oh **and _italics _are flashbacks.

Enjoy!

* * *

The tiny brunette slammed the door as fast as she could. She couldn't believe that she allowed herself to do such a stupid thing. Well, she _could_ but she chose not to; she didn't want to believe it happened.

"I can't believe I did that." Her voice echoed throughout the house as she began to pace back and forth.

"Did what?" Her head snapped up to meet the eyes of Haley and Peyton, who stood a few feet away from her.

"I…um… did something bad."

Haley looked worried. "What did you do? Did you rob a bank?"

Brooke shook her head and Peyton stepped in. "Did you murder someone?" Brooke shook her head again.

"I…kissed Lucas." Her voice came out fast and squeaky and she touched her throat as if it burned.

Then what happened next shocked her; they both started laughing. Peyton had to sit down from laughing so hard.

"What's so funny? This isn't funny guys." Peyton glanced up at her before she began her laughing again while Haley tried to control herself.

"It's so funny Brooke."

"Haley…" Brooke groan. She didn't want them laughing. She wanted them to tell her that it was the biggest mistake of her life and that it was wrong, wrong, wrong. "Isn't that wrong or bad or _something?_"

Haley had stopped laughing but there was still a smile plastered on her face. "What do you want me to say Brooke?"

"I…I don't know." Brooke sighed and took a seat. "That it was wrong what I did."

Peyton stopped laughing and looked up at her. "You think it was wrong? Brooke, kissing a guy you _like_ isn't wrong at all."

Brooke rolled her eyes and headed to the kitchen with them following her. "Did you guys just completely forget about the whole 'Jessica incident'?

"No but I think Lucas has changed. I mean, I haven't completely forgiven him but we have to try." Peyton watched as Brooke wrestled with herself.

Haley sighed. "Brooke, you told us that you wanted to try but all I see is you not doing that. Are you scared?"

"I don't know what I am Hales," she replied. "I just don't know. One minute I'm swooning over him and the next, I'm confused. What if he hurts me again?"

"Brooke, he's a guy," Peyton pointed out. "It's like in their rule book to hurt us but Lucas wouldn't do that again. I honestly think he has gotten better."

"How do you know that though? How do you know that he won't go back to Jessica when I don't give him what he wants?"

Peyton shrugged. "I don't know Brooke but just because you kissed him doesn't mean that you automatically have to go into a relationship with him."

"I know but it could still happen."

"What does he want Brooke?" Brooke switched her focus from Peyton to Haley and lowered her eyes.

"He wants something that I can't give him right now." Peyton and Haley didn't say anything. They knew that she was feeling upset about the whole kiss but there wasn't really anything either of them could do. "I want to be friends with him but it wouldn't work without me feeling these feelings for him."

"Which are?" Haley tried to get her to continue. If Brooke was going to get anywhere, then she would have to get out of denial.

"Oh you know," Peyton said before Brooke could answer. "The sexual tension, the love, the sexual tension, oh and did I mention the sexual tension?"

Brooke raised an eyebrow at her. "Is your name Brooke? And we don't have sexual tension."

Haley laughed. "Even I have to agree with her." Peyton gave a tiny laugh. "So, are you going to tell us what happened?"

"I…guess." They both smiled in satisfaction. "You would have gotten it out of me if I didn't anyway."

She took a seat at the kitchen table and they followed suit. Peyton laughed and they looked at her. "What? It's like story time."

Brooke rolled her eyes before she began her story.

"_Lucas, where are you taking me?" Brooke had tried to get him to tell her but he wouldn't let his secret spill._

"_We'll be there soon," he answered. "Hold on." She smiled and stopped talking. True to his word, they were there in five minutes. She looked out the window and smiled._

"_You took me to the beach!" She turned and hugged him tightly. "I haven't been here in so long."_

"_I thought you would love it." She smiled and got out before it got awkward. "You can go down. I'll get the food."_

"_Excuse me?" She said. Had she just heard him right?_

"_You can go down to the beach," he repeated. "I'll get the food."_

_She nodded, a growing blush apparent on her cheeks, before she waved and began her short walk to the beach._

_A few minutes later, he met her on the sand. "Do you like it?"_

_She smiled and threw her hands in the air. "Of course I do. Thank Luke. It means a lot that you brought me here."_

"_You're welcome Brooke. I figured you would want to get out eventually."_

_She giggled before she stood up and began walking. "Come on!" He stood up and followed her before surprising her by picking her up and putting her over his shoulder._

"_Put me down Luke!" Her laughter made him smile. He was glad that she was laughing and that he was actually the cause of it. He felt her tiny fists playfully hitting his back._

"_Luke…"_

"_You sure you want me to put you down?" She looked down and noticed the water. _

"_No, keep me up." He laughed and set her down, ignoring her screams- which were nearly deafening- so that her feet were the only thing that touched the water._

"_See? You're safe. I wouldn't put you in any harm."_

_She smiled up at him and he laughed as she took off a second later. He caught up to her and grabbed her but she tripped. He tried to catch her but she had her fist curled in his shirt. He found himself falling on top of her._

_When they landed, he tried to pull himself up but found Brooke's fist still wrapped up in his shirt. Their eyes met and he knew that they were thinking the same thing._

_**What do I do?**_

_But before that could be answered, he lifted himself off of her and she stood up, with his help, and brushed herself off._

"_I…um better get back to the house," she said nervously. She didn't know why she was nervous though. She had been with him before._

"_Did you want to eat anything?"_

_She shook her head. "I wasn't very hungry."_

_Lucas nodded and cleaned up the food he had brought before they both headed back to the car in silence._

"…and then it got awkward. He took me home and I thanked him and kissed him." Brooke looked back and forth between Haley and Peyton. "I wish I could take it back."

"Why?" Peyton asked. She was confused. "Don't you like him?"

"I do but I don't want to go fast. I mean, I woke up about a week ago and it's just going too fast."

"Brooke," Haley said in a stern voice. "_You _kissed him."

"I know and it was a mistake."

* * *

"It was a mistake, bro." Lucas had been shooting hoops with Nathan to relieve his stress. "I shouldn't have asked her out. I'm moving too fast."

"_She_ kissed you," Nathan pointed out. "I think she _wants_ to move to fast."

"I don't know. Maybe she is confused about us or something."

Nathan laughed. "F.Y.I Luke, there is no you and her." Lucas threw the ball angrily before he turned to Nathan.

"I just don't know what to do about her."

"How do you think she felt when you told her about Jessica?"

"Don't bring it up again man." Nathan held up his hands innocently before he shot another basketball in.

"Maybe she is confused or maybe she's _hurt_," he told him. Lucas stopped what he was doing and looked at his brother. "Maybe she is still figuring out her feelings. I mean, let's be honest here Luke; you didn't exactly leave her on the best of terms last time."

"I know Nathan."

"Don't get mad at me because you know it's true."

"I just…wish that she would talk to me or something." Nathan watched his brother struggle with his situation. He didn't know what to say anymore; Lucas was too stubborn to take any of his advice. "What are you thinking about?"

Nathan looked up at him. "I think you should talk to her first."

Lucas shrugged and Nathan laughed. "It's all I've got Luke. You can either take it or leave it. I'm not an advice giver but at least I can try."

Lucas laughed. "You're better than you give yourself credit for."

"I try," he laughed and shrugged before throwing the ball into the net again. He knew Lucas would figure out what to do. He just hoped that it would be the right thing to do.

"It'll be fine big bro."

Lucas nodded and took his turn. He just hoped that his brother was telling the truth. That was all that he had going for him right now. He sighed and watched Nathan throw the ball before he threw his in.

* * *

If you liked, please share your thoughts by pressing the pretty purple button down there! Thanks! :D

**Rachel: **You claimed it was over.

**Brooke: **And you claim you're not a slut and that is such a lie.

**Rachel: **I never claimed I wasn't a slut.

**Note: **By the way, the quote is from the episode All These Things I've Done. Oh and I don't know when I'll be updating again. It's pretty much a surprise for both of us because I haven't written out the other chapter, so I'll post when I post. Thanks again for reading and sticking by the story even though I'm constantly gone.


	19. A Plan in Motion

**Author's Note: **Okay, so wow. I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter. Thank you all so much for reviewing. I'm glad you're liking it. I've decided to take this story longer than my others. It may go up to thirty chapters. There is a lot of drama that I want to bring up and all.

**Note: **This is about a week after the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Brooke Davis!" Brooke groaned and threw the pillow over her head when she heard her name being called. "Brooke, get up." Her groan turned into a growl when she felt the sunlight hit her.

Peyton pushed Brooke. "Get up! Seriously, it was just a _kiss_." Brooke pulled the pillow from her face and sat up before pulling her hair into a ponytail and glaring at Peyton the entire time.

"He hates me now," she muttered. "He'll probably go back to stupid Jessica now that he didn't get a quickie in or something."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "You're being a drama queen. Lucas _loves _you Brooke and he wouldn't do that."

"Um…okay let's rephrase that. Lucas wouldn't do that _again._" Peyton groaned as she lay down next to Brooke.

"It's been a week Brooke. You should be back in school now but instead you're here moping around about a kiss." Brooke turned on her side to ignore her. "Brooke…just go talk to him or call him or _something._"

"Why doesn't he call me?" Peyton shrugged, already giving up. She knew that the brunette would drag out the argument until she would win. They both laid there until Brooke heard the doorbell.

"I'll be right back." She left the room muttering something along the lines of 'stupid boys and early'. She made her way downstairs and nearly ripped the door open. She needed someway to take her anger out, right?

"Lucas?" Her voice came out in a squeak. Lucas stared at her, slightly afraid. She had nearly broken the door off. "What are you doing here Luke?"

"I came to talk."

"Well, Peyton is here." He stared at her and she continued. "That means that we'll talk later." He nodded. "Come by around seven."

She shut the door before he could say another word. She really was becoming a bitch; she didn't know if it was from the lack of sleep or the anger. Either way, she needed to calm down.

She made it back upstairs and fell on the bed. "Who was it?"

"Lucas," she answered nonchalantly. Peyton sat up quickly and looked out the window. "He left already." Then Peyton hit her with a pillow. "What was that for?"

"Maybe it'll knock some sense into you."

Brooke shrugged. "He's coming back later."

"Why did you send him away?"

"You were over." Her uncaring attitude was starting to get on Peyton's nerves. "Friends come first."

"Lucas _is _your friend."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Oh, do friends kiss each other now?" Brooke's sarcastic voice made Peyton want to hit her with another pillow.

"Brooke…"

Brooke held up her hand. "I'll talk to him when I'm ready." Peyton sighed. "I do have good news though. I wanted to tell you earlier but…"

"What's the news Brooke?"

"I'm going back to school?"

"When are you coming back?" Peyton was excited. She would have her friend back at school with her. Actually, everyone would have their friend back.

"This Monday," she answered before she stood up and began pacing. "What about Jessica? What about Lucas?"

"What about them? He hasn't talked to her since you went to the hospital, almost two months ago."

Brooke nodded. "What if she talks to me?"

"Then you can be your bitchy self. Seriously Brooke, what does it matter? You always upstaged her anyway."

"I know but what about Lucas? What if he hits on her to make me jealous or something?"

Peyton smiled. "Would you be jealous?"

"That…is so not fair. Peyton, what do you do when you love someone who hurt you so badly?" Peyton tensed and Brooke stared up at her. "You tensed."

"What about it?"

"That means you know something or something happened." Peyton sighed and looked sadly at Brooke.

"I know what it feels like to have your heart ripped out and torn to a million pieces." Brooke turned to fully face her. "I…I used to be in love with this guy. He was a little older than me but you know how it is." Brooke smiled sadly and nodded. "Well, we had sex. He was my first and I was scared afterward. A day later, when I went to his house, he was gone. Everything was gone."

Brooke nodded for her to continue. "He just left. We dated for forever and he just left. How could he just leave? I have no idea but it happened and I felt dead for weeks."

"How did you get over it?"

Peyton smiled. "I don't think I have. I'll always love him but there is that part of me that still hates him with everything I have. But then I met Jake and you forced us to dance." At that, Peyton looked at Brooke before laughing. "I think I may have fallen in love again."

"How do I deal with Lucas?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I love Lucas still but I don't want to. If I do, then it will hurt even more if he ever hurt me again."

"As Haley said a while back, guys are programmed to hurt us. Your relationship doesn't have to be perfect but you can _try_."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Peyton smiled. "But what happens when it does happen?"

"You suck it up and deal with it." Brooke nodded and looked up. "How do I know he really loves me? How do I know he's not just using me again?"

Peyton looked over at her friend. "I have an idea."

"What's the idea?"

"How about you go on a date?" Brooke looked confused. "A blind date of sorts and I'll just happen to stroll by with Lucas and he'll see you."

"What good does that do?"

"Well, he'll get jealous and tell you everything."

"It just might work P. Sawyer."

"I know it will, B. Davis." Brooke smiled and the girls began to formulate a plan. Hopefully, it would work and Brooke would get what she wanted.

* * *

A few hours later, Brooke was at home, alone again. She was bored out of her mind but she couldn't help it when her mind shifted to Lucas. It was almost seven and she was hoping he would come by like she told him to earlier.

Her hopes were confirmed when the doorbell rang and she ran to get it. She opened it quickly and smiled at Lucas. She stepped out of the way and let him enter. They walked to the kitchen and she hopped up on the counter.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Brooke, I'm sorry if I've made anything awkward for you. I know you're still dealing with everything and I just want to be there for you." His words came out fast but she caught it. She smiled at him.

"Thanks Lucas. I'm sorry about the kiss. I didn't mean for it to come so…suddenly. I was just in the moment." His disappointment didn't go unnoticed and she felt bad but she had to do it. "I just want us to be good friends."

"Just friends?"

"Just friends," she confirmed. "I hope you want that too."

"Of course," he lied. "Being friends would be good for us." She nodded and hopped down from the counter to hug him tightly. He didn't want to let her go but when she pulled back he had to.

Unknowingly to him, she didn't want to let go either. "So…"

"Do you want to go out tomorrow? We would go as friends, of course." She bit her lip. Lucas couldn't but smile at the way she did it; it pretty much turned him on like crazy. Just because they were friends didn't mean he couldn't _think _about her that way. He _was_ a teenage boy.

Here goes phase one of the 'Get Lucas to break plan'. "I actually have a date tomorrow."

He gulped; all those thoughts just flew out the window. "Oh? Well, maybe another time." He looked down at his watch. "I have to go." He kissed her cheek and left without another word.

Her skin felt like it was on fire after he kissed her cheek and she couldn't deny her feelings anymore but she would have to go on with the plan. She only hoped it wouldn't backfire on her or everything would be a disaster.

She sighed as she went upstairs to lay down, the plan playing over and over in her head. She wished it would all just vanish.

* * *

Remember to press the pretty purple button down there if you liked it. You know you want to. Just go on and click it for me. :D

**Another Note #2: **I don't know when my next update will be. Hopefully soon and to those of you who review my other story, I'll update that as soon as I can. It'll be soon, I promise. :D

**Ellie**: It's an article I wrote.

**Peyton**: For what, Lying Bitch Monthly?


	20. It's On!

**Finally! **It has arrived. Haha and no I didn't die. Sorry I took so long to update. I had to get back into the routine of school and all the nonsense. Anyways, I won't bore you with useless information when you could be catching up on the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Brooke groaned as she came out of her nightmare for the hundredth time that night. She had been fussing over the plan that Peyton had come up with. She didn't even know why either; she _wanted _to do it too.

She knew that part of it was because she didn't want to hurt Lucas but that was ironic, wasn't it? He hurts her to the extremes yet she doesn't want to harm him in anyway. She didn't blame him for the accident though.

She sighed and sat up, tired of trying to make herself sleep. She looked over at her clock and read the numbers. It was seven and she would be late for school if she didn't get her lazy ass up. She rushed to get ready but was stopped when she heard a familiar ring tone.

"Hello?" She answered before the ringing stopped. She could hear the person on the other end laughing.

"Did I wake you B. Davis?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "What do you want Peyton?"

Peyton laughed. "Someone's a little touchy this morning. Does it have to do with the excessive flirting you're doing today?"

"I thought you said blind date?"

"To get a blind date, you need to flirt."

Brooke laughed quietly. "Peyton, in order to _have _a blind date, I can't know who the person is."

"Well, it won't be a blind date then. It'll be a planned date."

"Fine. I'll see you at school." Brooke hung up before Peyton could force any more crazy ideas into her head. She finished getting dressed before she headed downstairs to her car.

* * *

"Peyton are you sure?" Brooke had been trying to reason with Peyton for a while now. This was her first day back in school after all. "I don't want to do this on my first day back."

"Why not? They all missed you."

"Where's the one _I _missed?" She mumbled before Peyton grabbed her hand and led her into class. Her, Lucas and Peyton all had first period together now. Brooke sat next to Peyton while Lucas was across the room.

Next to her was the guy she wished would just go away. His name was Felix Taggaro and she knew his reputation; he was a player. After denying the attempts of the jackass, she looked over at Lucas who was fuming. She kinked an eyebrow and decided that maybe the jackass could be of use.

She glanced towards Peyton and smiled before she began her plan. "Hey Felix."

He turned and flashed her his 'supposed' charming smile. "How are you doing baby?" He disgusted her but she had to go through with it.

"I was just wondering if you had a date this Friday? Everyone has things to do and I'll be all alone." _Sure, pick the slutty act Davis._

"Actually I'm free for the night."

"Good. You can pick me up at seven at this address." She wrote it down on a piece of paper and hesitantly handed it over to him. Her eyes flickered to Lucas who had been watching her the entire time. When he looked up their eyes met and she could see the sadness that they held. She felt terrible but she had to do this.

* * *

"So, did you get it?" Peyton asked as soon as they stepped out of the room. "Did you get his number?"

Brooke smiled. "I got the date." Peyton got wide-eyed before she smiled and hugged Brooke. Brooke just rolled her eyes before she noticed Haley. "Haley!"

"Hey guys." Haley walked slowly towards her friends.

Brooke's eyes looked down at Haley's semi-flat stomach. "How's the kid?"

"He's doing..." she paused momentarily, "fine I guess."

"You guess?" Peyton asked, sounding concerned.

"He's fine Peyton." Peyton relaxed slightly while Brooke smiled at her two best friends. "What's up with you B?"

"I-it's nothing."

"It's not nothing. What is going on?"

Peyton opened her mouth but Brooke glared at her before she snapped it shut. "Brooke, seriously?"

"BrookeisgoingonadatewithFelixtomakeLucasjealous," Peyton spit out while Brooke glared at her from behind.

"What was that?"

"Brooke is going on a date with Felix to make Lucas jealous." Haley's eyes snapped to Brooke's in surprise.

"Really?" Brooke nodded, half of her ashamed and half of her excited. "Wow, that's a pretty good plan."

"Kind of. What happens if it backfires?" Peyton shrugged while Haley smiled slightly. "It can happen!"

"Oh, there's Lucas!" Both girls stared at Peyton like she had three heads. "I have to go talk him into going with me on Friday." Brooke nodded and Peyton took off like a bat out of hell.

"Lucas!" Lucas stopped walking and smiled when he saw Peyton. "What's up?"

He eyed her suspiciously. "You called me."

She smiled. "True. I was just wondering if you were doing anything this Friday?" He looked over at Brooke for a split second before he shook his head.

"Okay then, if you're not, do you want to go with me to see a new movie?"

"Peyton..."

"It's not a date," she cut him off. "We're going as friends. You could use a good friends night out."

He seemed to think about it before he gave in. "Fine. I'll pick you up at seven." He took off before she could say another word and she did a short dance before running back to her friends who had decided to take a seat.

"He said yes!"

"You are way too excited about this."

"Extremely," Haley agreed.

"It's so going to work!" Brooke rolled her eyes. "You know it will."

"What happens if it doesn't? What if I end up breaking his heart even more?"

"It's kind of ironic isn't it?" Haley mused. Brooke looked over at her and gave a confused look. "He hurt you but you don't want to hurt him."

"Maybe I'm just not a revenge type of person."

Peyton scoffed. "That's such bullshit and you know it." Brooke glared at her before Haley laughed.

"Can you two tell me how this entire plan is going to work out?" Haley asked. "I have the basics but I want to know how it's gonna work." Brooke wished that Haley wouldn't have asked even before the first word came out of Peyton's mouth. She just laid her head down in her hands and tried to tune the two girls out.

Hopefully, she prayed, everything would turn out just fine.

* * *

So, did you like it? I know it took me forever to update but I'll be updating more often now. At least, I will try my hardest too. Please review if you liked it.

Oh and if you can figure out what happens to Brooke and Felix, you can either post it in a reply or pm me and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you!

**Lucas: **You nervous?

**Skills: **Nah.

**Lucas: **You lying?

**Skills: **Yeah.


	21. Savior

**Alright! **I am so, so, so sorry that this story took forever to update. Honestly, I feel awful but I finally got this chapter to where I liked it, so I finally posted it. I didn't want to give you guys a crappy chapter, especially this one. I have to amdit that I've been busy with my other story but I have Rose working on it so that I can work on this one!

**Note: **I will be taking down _Not Ready for Goodbye_ for a while. I have major writer's block with that one and I want to finish my other two stories. I will put it back up eventually but I just can't write any chapters for it right now. Thanks.

So, go on and read chapter twenty-one. I hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

The tiny brunette threw another outfit to the ground for the fourth time before she collapsed on her bed. She groaned when she checked the time and flipped over to lay on her stomach; it was already so close.

So close to the time when she had to go out with the asshole that was Felix. She really did hate him but if this got to Lucas then it was worth it. She just couldn't help it when she began doubting it the night before; ironically, she didn't want to hurt him.

"Shit," she cursed when the time seemed to speed up five minutes. She had about half an hour left and she still hadn't found anything to wear. It wasn't even for Felix, it was for Lucas. Which, if her plans went well, would be with her by the end of the night.

Just as she went to get up, her phone vibrated and she sat right back down, grabbing her cell and flipping it open.

It was from Peyton. _Change of plans B. Davis. _

She sent a message back asking her what she meant, hoping that Peyton hadn't changed the entire night. She had already run the first plan through her head a million times; she didn't think she could handle a _second _one.

Her phone vibrated again. _Were going to a party. It'll be more subtle._

Subtle for who? She was already nervous enough and she didn't even want to be seen with Felix, the man whore or whatever they called men who were sluts these days. She laughed quietly to herself before she went to dig through her closet again.

As she sifted through her mess of a closet, she found herself wondering about what Lucas would like or what color he liked her to wear. She eventually snapped out of it and settled on a mid-thigh red dress.

Just as she was finishing her hair, she heard a knock on the door. She looked at the mirror, took a deep breath, and left the bathroom. She grabbed her purse on the way out and went downstairs to open the door.

She was greeted with the dark-skinned boy himself. "Hi Felix."

He smiled. "Hey baby." If he thought he was charming, he was _so _off. She smiled at him anyway and he led her to his car.

"There's a change of plans," she said as she sat down in the car. "Instead of the movies, we're going to a party. Is that alright?" He didn't really have a choice anyway.

"That's fine," he said with a wink and Brooke hoped to God that this plan went well. Besides, she didn't know how long she could deal with Felix and his supposed charming smiles that didn't do anything for her.

* * *

"Lucas!" Peyton knocked on the bathroom door for the tenth time. He had been in there for nearly half an hour and she was getting frustrated. "It's just a party."

He stepped out and even she had to admit that he looked good. "I know that _Peyton_."

She caught onto his tone. "Don't be a smart ass. We're probably already late." She knew she was overreacting but she was nervous about the plan. She told Brooke that she wasn't but she didn't want to see her best friend get hurt again.

"It's just getting dark."

"So," she muttered. "You need to get out anyway."

"Yeah, that's _exactly _what I need these days."

She frowned. "Don't be an ass tonight Luke. I'm being serious; this is for your health."

"My health?"

She smiled slightly. "Er, yeah. You stay inside too much." He nodded, laughing and then she punched him lightly in the arm. "Don't laugh!"

He continued his mocking before she was about to blow her top. He stopped and she smiled in satisfaction before nearly shoving him out the front door. He was just glad that his mom wasn't home for the weekend or they wouldn't have gotten out that easily.

They got into Lucas' car and Peyton was trying to calm herself. "What's wrong with you?" He had noticed that she had been a little tense.

"I'm just...excited for the party!" He didn't buy it but he let it go for now. "Let's go!" He did as he was told and backed out, heading toward the party.

* * *

Brooke had nearly jumped out of the car when they reached the party; she couldn't take his groping and his stupid pick-up lines any longer. Sure, she had to fake it but she was close to hurting him.

The boy just didn't know when to stop! When she felt an arm go around her waist, she turned and was greeted with the idiot. They walked into the party together and she noticed that a few people turned to look at them and then go back to gossiping to their friends.

She rolled her eyes and looked around for her best friend. But Felix caught on that her attention was not on him anymore. "Who are you looking for baby?" She hated that pet name.

"Nobody." She was glad when he turned and began to talk to a few of his other friends but he still kept a firm grip on her waist.

When she thought that Peyton bailed out, she heard her name being called and saw a head full of bouncy blond curls coming through the crowd.

"Peyton!" Peyton could detect the anger and boredom in her friend's voice. When she saw what was wrong, she smiled pitifully. Felix still hadn't noticed her.

"I'm sorry but hey I got Luke here."

"You did?" Brooke popped her head up and looked for him. She caught him talking to a few girls and her jealousy kicked in. Peyton noticed this and placed a hand on her arm. Brooke broke her stare and looked at Peyton.

"What?"

"Don't be jealous," she told her. "He's all yours."

Brooke relaxed slightly but when she looked again, her body tensed. "He's coming." She caught his stare and they both watched each other, waiting for one to make a move but neither did.

"Hey Brooke," he said angrily at seeing Felix's arm around her waist. The tan boy finally turned and noticed two new people; one in particular that he didn't like.

"Lucas," he greeted.

Lucas looked at him and nodded, not saying a word and keeping his eyes on Brooke. She blushed under his gaze and he smiled a bit. She noticed this and smiled back while Felix sat there, watching them.

He decided that he wasn't going to let Lucas mess with his date. "Do you want to go get a drink Brooke?" Brooke broke the gaze she had with Lucas and looked over at her date. She then remembered that she was here with a purpose and she nodded, smiling.

She excused herself from Lucas and Peyton before Lucas curled his hands into fists and Peyton sighed.

"I hate that guy," Lucas said quietly but Peyton had heard it; hell, she was on his side. She hated Felix just as much as he did, if not more.

Brooke followed Felix into the kitchen where he made their drinks and she stood to the side, talking to a girl she knew from school. If she had been looking, she would have seen the tiny pill that he broke and dropped into the drink. If she had been looking, she would have seen his cruel smile and knew something was up.

The only problem? She _wasn't _looking and she didn't suspect that her drink had been spiked. She just grabbed the cup and gradually sipped it, wondering why the taste was tangier than usual.

* * *

It was nights like these that made Brooke glad that her parents weren't always around. It was nights like these that made her happy that the house was empty. She giggled when Felix whispered into her ear. She didn't even know why she was feeling this way; she had only had about one and half drinks. She shouldn't have felt that sluggish or that _happy_.

"Felix," she whispered. "You are so _funny_." Inside, she cursed herself but she no longer controlled her words or the slur that came with them. She shouldn't even be wasted yet. She hadn't planned on being wasted either.

Maybe the drink was stronger than usual? She ignored her thoughts and looked around the room when Felix turned to talk to another girl. Her slightly blurred vision picked up shapes and colors but she realized that she was having a harder time seeing people or details; everything was just so blurry.

Lucas watched her from across the room. She looked confused or _drunk_? He didn't know which because she had only had one drink from what he saw and that wasn't enough for even Brooke to get drunk off of.

Her body swayed slightly and if his worry hadn't increased, he would have found it sensual. In fact, he had thought that about her all night but he kept his thoughts to himself, knowing that she was with someone else that night.

He noticed that she was squinting and the confusion switched over to him. What the hell was she squinting for? She rubbed her eyes and blinked a couple of times as if she couldn't see and he wondered exactly how many drinks she had had while he wasn't looking.

His eyes watched her until he felt a hand on his arm and his concentration broke. "Why aren't you having fun?"

He rolled his eyes. "I think there's something wrong with Brooke."

Peyton looked over at her friend and saw her blink a few more times. "She looks a little tired."

"No," he muttered. "Just the way that she's been sitting there."

"Yeah, she's just been _sitting _there," she laughed. "I don't think she's doing anything."

"Peyton..." he warned and she sighed, looked at Brooke and watched as she swayed a bit.

"Is she drunk?"

"She only had one drink from what I saw." Peyton nodded and looked at the cup in Brooke's hand. Then she saw Felix scoot closer to her and whisper something inaudible to her and Lucas.

Brooke giggled when Felix got closer to her. "You want to go upstairs?" She may have been whatever she was but she still didn't like him.

"No, not r-really." He frowned but decided to press the subject further.

"We can just lay down and talk or something," he lied. He had things planned other than talking and laying there.

"Really?" She knew that she shouldn't believe him but laying down on a comfy bed sounded good right then. She smiled and nodded. He smiled, grabbed her hand, and began to lead her upstairs.

Lucas watched as Felix had to practically carry her up the stairs. He didn't like what was going on and his anger increased when Felix turned and winked at him before he disappeared upstairs.

"Where did she go?" Peyton asked, who had left for a second before returning with a bottled water.

"With Felix," he said angrily as he stared at the stairs that the two were on seconds earlier.

* * *

Felix led Brooke to the farthest room and once they got in, he locked the door and stepped closer to her before placing his hands on her waist. She smiled and had to place her hands on his shoulders for support.

She wobbled slightly when he placed a kiss on her neck. "No," she muttered but her words were drowned out by the loud music from downstairs.

"What's the matter baby?" He said, letting his hands roam her body. She tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

"Felix, n-no." She felt sick to her stomach and her mind was clouded with random thoughts that confused her. "Felix."

"What sweetie?" The pet names only raised her nausea level. She tried to push him away again but he turned her around and pushed her against the wall before his hands went back to roaming her body, stopping a few times on her leg.

"S-stop..." He ignored her and slid his hand farther up her leg. She attempted to push him off for the third time but he got fed up and grabbed both of her hands.

"What's wrong? You don't want me?" She was afraid of what answer she should give him. She didn't want to get hurt and he seemed to be in that type of mood. When she felt him grab her thigh tighter, she felt the tears coming.

"No, no, no, no..."

"Shut up!" She put her lips together immediately and let him grope her; it wasn't gentle either. Her tears began to fall quickly and she wanted to yell. And she did.

"Help," she tried but she found her voice was quieter than usual. Her eyes were also blurring more and her head seemed to be running in fifty different directions. Her body felt light-weight but she could still feel his hands touching her; she felt dirty but she couldn't do anything.

She tried to push him off again when his hand went to far but he just pushed her hand away and it fell limply at her side. She whimpered and he kissed her roughly. She felt like she couldn't even control her body anymore.

"F-Felix, don't p-please," she pleaded but he ignored her, pushing the strap of her dress down and making her tears come down faster in fear and anger. Her tears came down so fast that she found herself coughing and trying to wipe them away.

She didn't want this to happen and she knew that something was wrong with her body but she couldn't do anything about it. He was obviously too strong for her, so she didn't even try to stop him anymore.

Then she thought of Lucas but her mind was so clouded that he slipped out of her mind quicker than his image had come. "Lucas..."

Felix looked up. "What did you just say?"

She couldn't control her words. "Lucas..." She felt a sting on her cheek and her hand went to it, trying to soothe the pain.

"You bitch. You will say my name only!" She nodded, afraid that he would do worse the next time and he grabbed her, throwing her on the bed, her body acting as a rag doll.

Her tears flowed like a river as he got above her and began to unbuckle his pants. She couldn't even move with him pinning her down. She didn't want this to happen. She kept telling herself that she would be fine but it was hard convincing herself.

"No." Her efforts didn't do a thing and she gave up trying to stop him with action or with her words.

Suddenly, when she had given up, she felt him being lifted off of her and she heard a few noises before she felt herself being lifted. She punched and hit as hard as she could, which wasn't very hard, and tried to get away from the person.

"Brooke, it's me. It's Lucas. It's okay, I have you." Her eyes widened, trying to see his face, but it was too blurred. She heard his voice though and she knew it was him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in his chest.

"Lucas..." That was the last thing she said before she met the darkness and her body collapsed against him.

* * *

Eh or nah? Tell me if you liked it. It makes me smile and keeps me writing :D

**Okay**, I'm sorry again that I had taken so long. There might be one more chapter, three tops but I don't know just yet. I had to re-write this chapter about three times before I was satisfied.

**Haley: **Wow, you're really good!

**Chris: **Yeah, I know.


	22. Kiss Me

I **love **you guys. You're amazing and I woke up to see a ton of reviews in my inbox. It was so awesome that I wrote this chapter right after reading them.

I do have sad news though. There will only be **three **more chapters until the end. :d But try to be happy. :D Now go and enjoy chapter twenty-two.

Oh and this story, like my other one, won't be updated until next Tuesday and were leaving tomorrow night. Rose and I, and our families always go on this Prescott-trip thing during this time in October. We'll see you when we get back though!

* * *

"How is she?" Lucas asked from his spot on the couch. Peyton had just gotten downstairs and he was worrying like crazy.

Peyton sighed. "She'll be fine. I think Felix put something in her drink but I'm not sure."

"I'll kill him," Lucas muttered before he stood up. Peyton had heard him and walked over, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"That won't help Brooke any." He sighed and sat back down, feeling useless. Peyton was right though. For now anyway. He would still get back at the asshole one way or another.

Peyton looked down at her watch. "I have to get going though."

"You want me to stay here?"

Peyton nodded. "It would probably be better if she didn't wake up alone." He nodded and stood up to hug Peyton before she smiled, grabbed her purse and left the house. He waited until he heard her car leave before he went upstairs.

He quietly sneaked into Brooke's room and watched as her chest rose and fell with every breath; she was asleep, which was good. He took a seat in the chair across from her bed before she began to stir.

"Peyton?" Her voice was quiet and he didn't make a sound but when she sat up, it shocked him and she realized who was in her room. "Lucas?"

"Yeah."

She rubbed her eyes tiredly. Everything was still a little blurry to her but at least she could tell that it was Lucas. "Where did Peyton go?"

"She had to go home," he told her. She nodded and closed her eyes. He smiled, despite everything; she was still beautiful, even if she had messy hair and smudged make-up.

"What time is it?"

He looked at his cell. "It's almost three."

"In the morning?"

He nodded, even though she couldn't tell. "Yes." She groaned and fell back on her pillows. "You okay?"

"Yeah, my head is just...hurting." He stood up and went closer to her before she opened her eyes again and smiled. "Thanks for tonight."

"The guy was an ass. He deserved it." She opened her eyes wider to see the bright blue bruise that was on his cheek. She gasped and placed her hand over it.

"Luke, I'm so sorry," she muttered. "I didn't want you to get hurt. It was all my fault. If I-" He pulled her into a tight hug and she began to let the tears fall; she had never felt so vulnerable in her life.

"It's not your fault at all Brooke. The guy is a dick," he whispered. "Besides, it felt good kicking his ass."

"Well, thanks again." She held onto him tighter, afraid that he would leave. "Are you staying?"

"Do you want me to?"

She nodded against his his chest and he smiled. She pulled back and he wiped the tears away from her face. She smiled at him before she let her head fall back against her pillows again.

Lucas went to stand up but she weakly grabbed his arm to stop him. "Hold me?"

He nodded. "Okay." She moved over to make room for him and he took off his shoes before climbing into the bed with her. She snuggled up to him as close as she could and he placed an arm around her waist.

His eyes started to close shortly but before he fell asleep, he swore he heard Brooke whisper something.

That something being the three little words that meant everything but he was probably just hearing things.

* * *

Lucas woke up later than he thought. He happy that it was a Saturday but Brooke was no where to be found. He began to worry but when he heard the shower running, he calmed and stayed in the bed.

His mind was elsewhere when Brooke stepped out of the bathroom in just a towel. His mouth dropped open for a second before it closed and her cheeks became red. She grabbed some clothes; she went slowly though, teasing him.

He watched her until she went into the bathroom. He groaned and fell back onto the bed. This was going to be a _long _day.

"Do you want breakfast?" He popped up and nodded, smiling. She had changed into a large tee-shirt and sweatpants. To him, it was even sexier than the dress she wore last night. She smiled nervously and left her room with him following.

When they got to the kitchen, she turned and watched him. "We can't make a mess like last time." He smiled at the memory and nodded.

"What do you want then?"

"How about eggs? Nothing too messy." Lucas nodded and the two began to make eggs before they decided to add bacon and toast to the menu.

* * *

It was almost noon by the time they finished. They had flirted and talked, so it took longer than normal to get their food done. Brooke had, in some way, burnt the eggs so they had to make a new batch.

"That was good," Lucas said and Brooke nodded in agreement. Brooke then got an idea that she thought was good. Her headache had gone away and she was in the mood to do something to get Felix out of her mind.

"Do you want to go swimming?"

Lucas looked surprised for a minute at the random question but nodded anyway. She looked excited about it, so he would do it. Brooke smiled and ran upstairs to change. She gave Lucas something to wear and then she pushed him out and locked the door.

Five minutes later, she stepped out and Lucas nearly drooled. The green bikini looked perfect on her curvy body. He wanted to reach out and touch her but he had to control himself; especially after what happened last night.

She wasn't doing much better. She forgot how good Lucas looked without a shirt on. His tones stomach was enough to make her want to run her hands over him but she cleared her throat and grabbed two towels from a nearby closet.

They headed down to the pool and Brooke jumped in before Lucas even got out the door. He set his towel down and followed her actions. Brooke laughed when he made a big splash. Then he set his sights on her.

Her eyes widened and she began to swim as fast as she could but Lucas was faster. He caught her and began to tickle her.

"Lucas!"

He stopped after she splashed him a couple of times but he caught her again just as she reached the side of the pool. It was shallow enough for them to both stand without having to float.

He pinned her against the wall and her breathing quickened, along with her heart. They were close and Brooke had gotten what she wanted. But she was nervous now. He wasn't coming closer and she wondered if he wanted the same thing she did.

"Got ya." His voice was husky and it made her shiver. She smiled at him and he got closer to her, if that was possible.

Her body seemed to react to his because, in that moment, she attached her lips to his and had no intentions of letting go. And neither did he. Her arms went around his neck and his hands found her waist.

She hadn't kissed him in so long and it felt good. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she parted her lips slightly. She smiled into the kiss when she felt his hand massaging her lower back.

Just as things started to become more heated, the one thing that could of ruined the entire moment did.

"What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

Review?

Who you you guys think it is? Any takers? Ha. Anyways, there will only be three more chapters; just reminding you. Hopefully the ending won't be a disappointment.

**Chris: **Ah! Stop hitting me!

**Nathan: **Stop kissing my wife!

**Chris: **I'll stop when you start!


	23. Confrontations

Not much to say except for that our trip was fun but were glad to be home. So, go on and read. There are sadly only two more chapters left.

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Victoria?" Brooke couldn't even believe, _didn't _want to believe that her mother decided to show up today out of any other day. She pulled herself out of the pool and away from Lucas' arms.

Looking back at him, she smiled and then went to go over to her mother. Her mother glared at Lucas until Brooke grabbed her arm and pulled her into the house. She didn't even get a chance to dry off so she was freezing.

"What are you doing here?"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic. This _is _my home."

Brooke shook her head angrily. "No, this isn't your home. It may be your house but it is not, in anyway, _your _home."

"I came to check on you," she said, getting angry at her daughter already. "I can see now that you shouldn't be left alone."

Brooke wanted to scream, yell, do anything that would send her mother running but she controlled her anger and decided to calmly talk it out.

"You never came to see me when I was in the hospital. What made you want to come see me now?"

"I just felt like it."

Brooke bit her lip and looked away. There was something up with her mother and she would get her to admit it. "Why are you here?"

"I already told you."

"Dammit Victoria!" Brooke yelled angrily. "I know you're here for a reason. You have _never_ wanted to be a part of my life. You couldn't even go see your own daughter while she was in the hospital. What makes you think I'm gonna believe you now?"

Victoria looked speechless for a second before she regained her composed look. "I have to tell you something."

"Shocker," Brooke muttered under her breath.

"Your father is moving again. He wants you to come with us."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know," she said and Brooke could tell that Victoria probably hadn't liked that plan at all. "He just wants you there or something."

"I don't want to go. I have a life here."

"Please," her mother said, waving her hand in the air. "This place is nothing but a dot on the map. We can find you new friends."

"You mean me?"

"What are you talking about?"

Brooke threw her hands in the air. "It means that _I'll _have to find new friends, not we. Why couldn't you have been a bitch and told my father that you didn't want me to go?" She always referred to her father as only hers.

"Your father wanted you to come. I couldn't stop him."

"It never killed you to stop him before." Victoria, who had been getting more and more angrier as the conversation went on, looked at Brooke before she remembered the guy that she had been with.

"Who's the guy? Another one of your one night stands?"

"That guy has a name and you don't deserve to know it. I'm not leaving Tree Hill. This is my home now."

"What makes you so sure that you'll stay?"

Brooke looked around the room, her eyes becoming watery as she shook her head. "I'll find a way. I don't _need _you or my father."

"Fine." Her mother turned around and went to the front door before she looked over her shoulder. "Don't expect anything from us."

"I never did." Those last words sent Victoria over the edge and she slammed the door shut on her way out. Brooke, who had been trying to hold in the tears, finally let them out. She took a seat on the couch and placed her head in her hands.

She sat for a few seconds, shivering, before she felt something warm wrap around her. She looked to her right and saw Lucas waiting for her. She smiled and got as close as she could to him before he wrapped him arms around her.

"Did you hear?"

"I couldn't help it, you guys were pretty loud." Brooke looked away, embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed. It's not your fault."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"We'll figure it out." She nodded and placed her legs up on the couch before she closed her eyes and listened to Lucas breathe. She would figure out how to beat her mother. She wouldn't let her take control this time, she couldn't.

* * *

Monday morning came too fast for Brooke. She hadn't told anyone else about her encounter with Victoria. Apparently, her mother only stayed the rest of the day before she headed back to New York or wherever she was staying; no one knew what she looked like anyway.

Brooke sighed and pulled into the parking lot. She could see her friends sitting at the usual table. She slided into a spot, turned off the car, and got out. She headed straight for her best friends, as usual.

"Brooke!" Brooke looked over to see Peyton and Haley smiling at her. They were wondering what went on with Lucas, if they didn't know already. She smiled and tried to forget her mother.

"What's up guys?"

"So..." Haley started. "What happened?"

Brooke looked between the girls before she laughed quietly. "You'll find out."

"What did you two do?" Peyton asked. "Don't make us wait." Brooke rolled her eyes at the two before she took a spot on the other side of the table. She looked around for Lucas but he was no where to be seen.

"If it isn't Brooke Davis, the prude." Brooke looked over and groaned when she saw the last person that she wanted to see, second to Victoria.

"Can we not do this today Felix?"

"Why?" He asked casually. "Don't want everyone to know that you didn't put-out even when you were _drunk_? Or do you not want them to know that you're just a big tease?"

"Watch it asshole," Peyton told him harshly. "I'm not afraid to kick your ass."

"Peyton, don't." Peyton looked over at Brooke, confused. "He's not even worth it."

"So that's why you didn't put out? I wasn't _worth _it?"

"Stop Felix," Brooke said quietly as her eyes began to water. She had tried to forget that night but he was bringing the painful memories back.

"Why? Your boyfriend not here to save you?" He walked closer to Brooke and placed his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off but he held onto her shoulder tighter. Haley held Peyton back as she struggled to get free so she could hurt the jackass who was hurting her friend.

"Where is he Brooke?" She looked around, searching for him and trying to hold the tears in. "Maybe we could try that whole date thing again?"

"Take your hands off of her." Brooke turned around and saw Lucas standing with Nathan, looking like he was about to explode with anger.

"Why? I don't see your name on her." Lucas got closer to Felix and pushed him off Brooke. "Oh? Fighting for the tease, are we?"

"Just because she didn't sleep with you doesn't make her a whore, you bastard," Peyton yelled at him, which caused people to turn and look at the scene. Brooke didn't pay any attention though; she was watching Lucas and Felix.

"You'll stay away from her Felix," Lucas warned. "I mean it. I won't hesitate to beat your ass this time."

"Please," he said. "That bitch isn't even worth it. She couldn't even put out for me." That must have been Lucas' last straw because he threw a punch at the darker boy, sending Felix to the ground instantly.

"Don't ever touch her again." All the kids stared at Felix and then Lucas. Felix got up, looked between Nathan and Lucas before he decided that it wasn't a fair fight.

"Someday Scott." He turned and left them.

"Alright, fights over. Everybody leave, nothing to look at," Haley said, shooing everyone away. Lucas looked back at Brooke and when he saw her state, went to sit next to her. She turned and hid her face in his chest.

Peyton nodded to Haley and Nathan. They both nodded back and the three left, giving their two friends privacy.

"I'm sorry..."

Lucas cut her off. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault that he's an asshole." She nodded and he pulled her tighter to him.

"I'm glad that you came."

"I'm glad that you forgave me." Brooke looked up at him and smiled before she placed a quick kiss on his lips.

Suddenly, they weren't alone anymore. Brooke noticed that Peyton, Haley and Nathan were staring at them, eagerly waiting for them to let them know that it was okay to come back. She rolled her eyes playfully and nodded.

Brooke and Lucas stood up and met their friends halfway.

"You guys are back together?"

"Yeah."

"What? How?"

"I'll tell you later." Brooke just wanted to relax. She felt Lucas grab her hand and she leaned into him, feeling that everything would turn out fine for her.

* * *

Review? Thanks. :D

Anyways, remember that there are only two more chapter left. I don't really have much else to say. Oh, wait I do! Ha. I'll be taking my SAT's this week and I won't be able to update until maybe Friday or next Monday. I have to keep my mind focused on studying. :D

**Nathan: **You know, just when I think things can't get any weirder around here, Mom takes over Karen's cafe. I think I'm going to invite Lucas over to spend the night.


End file.
